


No Leaving Here

by MoM0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sadistic Kaneki, Snowballing, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Topping from the Bottom, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unbeta'd, Yandere Kaneki Ken, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoM0/pseuds/MoM0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki just wants Hide to be safe. To be safe and love him back. It's completely necessary to lock him up at home. Outside is dangerous, Hide could be killed or taken at any moment. Hide would be safe if he would just learn to listen.</p><p>Or</p><p>Kaneki locks up Hide and forces his love on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying an actual story here. Not sure where it's going so let's see. NO smut in first chapter, sorry ;)

I wish Hide didn’t know. I wish he didn’t know I was a ghoul, that he didn’t know about Anteiku or the Aogiri Tree. I especially wish he didn’t know that I loved him. It was a terrible world that we lived in and I just wanted to protect him from it. He would have been safer without this knowledge. But he knows now. The only way I can protect him is to keep him. Only I can protect him now. Hide is _mine_ and I won’t let anyone take him away from me; not even Hide.

 

Muffled yelling startled me out of my thoughts. Ah yes, I forgot I had left him there. Hide had his hands and feet tied in front of him with his mouth taped shut. I didn’t want him to escape or scream for help but I also didn’t want him to be too afraid or uncomfortable. He wiggled around on my bed where I left him this morning. I walked quietly over to him, my bare feet padding silently across the carpet

 

“Sorry, Hide.”

 

More muffled words that I was unable to recognise. I gently peeled off the tape covering his soft lips. I couldn’t help but graze my thumb along their softness.

 

“What are you doing Kaneki?!”

 

I ignored his question and went to fetch a glass of water for him. He must be thirsty. I held the water up to his lips and he drank it down without question. My eyes followed the bobbing of his throat. Unconsciously, I licked my lips at the tempting sight. Hide, following my line of sight, stiffened and moved away from the glass resulting in the rest of the water pouring down his front.

 

“Oh, sorry Hide. Let’s change you out of those wet clothes.”

 

“No! Don’t touch me!” Hide shouted. I frowned at Hide’s obvious aversion to me.

 

“Hide, I just don’t want you getting sick and dying. You’re my responsibility now. Please change out of your clothes…” I explained it calmly and slowly as to not frighten him anymore than I already had. It made me sad that Hide did not reciprocate my feelings but that would come later. I’ll make sure of it.

 

Looking down at his wet shirt, Hide grimaced when he caught sight of his hands. It wasn’t hard to see that he was unhappy with his situation but I needed him safe. I also needed him to come around to staying with me. It wasn’t a choice he had but if he could feel comfortable with staying here then that would make me very happy.

 

“If you want, I can untie you? You won’t be able to leave of course, but at the very least you’ll be able to move around again.” Hide nodded eagerly at this and I couldn’t help but smile.

 

The knots around his hands and feet were undone and Hide immediately went to rub them. It wasn’t like I did them too tight. He must not like being restrained. I’ll store that knowledge for future punishment if need be. 

 

“Kaneki, why am I here?”

 

“You’re safe here.” Hide scrunched his eyebrows at this.

 

“Okaayy…was I not safe before?” Hide clearly didn’t understand his predicament. Before, anyone could have stolen him. He could have been killed several times already just by associating with me. Now that he actually _knows_ about everything, there’s no way he could be safe without me.

 

“I’ve quit your job for you at the CCG. I also transferred all your courses to online so you won’t have to go to class. You can use my laptop when you need to.” This all seemed straight forward and easy. Once Hide settles into his new life with me, everything will be fine.

“What?! Kaneki, you can’t just change my life. I need to go home!” Hide moved to get off the bed. 

 

I could feel my anger flaring and my ghoul side threatening to come out. How could he not understand that this was for his benefit? Why didn’t he appreciate the effort I had gone through to keep him safe? Hide knew that I loved him but it felt like he didn’t appreciate anything I’ve done. Before I knew it I had pinned Hide with both hands above his head on the bed. I felt my kakugan appear and Hide widened his eyes in shock.

 

“You are NOT to leave this house, you will NOT leave me. Is that understood, Hide?” The human could only gape up at me.

 

“Is that _understood, Hide?_ ” I was losing my patience and found myself squeezing his wrists tighter  in frustration. Hide winced at the pain and finally understood that I was serious.

 

“Yeah, I get you Kaneki. I’ll stay here with you. Could you please let go of me, you’re hurting me…” A small thrill went through me with how easy Hide submitted with just a little bit of force. However he shouldn’t be asking me favours. I’m in charge here and he needs to know that. For his safety of course…

 

“If it is my wish to hurt you Hide, then I shall.” I squeezed his wrists tighter for emphasis and Hide gasped at the pain. I released his frail wrists and he sighed in relief. I felt a little bad for hurting Hide the way I did but he needed to know that he must to listen to me. I wasn’t the same old frail human Kaneki; I was Eyepatch, I was the Centipede, I was different. To show him I wasn’t truly awful I brought his delicate wrists to my mouth and pressed soft kisses to the abused flesh. They would probably bruise later. They would look beautiful…

 

I backed away from my human who looked confused and frightened but much more willing to listen to me. Hide looked perfect. His blonde hair framed his pretty pale face, the beautiful brown expressive eyes that showed me what he was feeling even though I could never guess what he was thinking. His full mouth was currently frowning and I wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. I wanted to cover his body in my marks, in my scent, with my seed but not just yet. He wasn’t ready. I willed my kakugan away to try and reign in some semblance of control. I padded over to the dresser to fetch out one of my tops. I threw it over to Hide who was still on the bed, looking down and rubbing his wrists.

 

“Change into that. I’ll bring you down some food later, okay? I just have some things to do then I’ll be back.”

 

Hide fingered my shirt and finally looked up at me, “What kind of things?” 

 

“I’ll tell you later. Get some rest, Hide”

 

I walked back over to give him a goodbye kiss on the forehead then I was out the door. Hide flushed at the contact but he would have to get used to it. While I was getting Hide food, I too needed to be fed. I didn’t want to put Hide at risk so I’ll see what Tsukiyama was up to…


	2. Don't you like me anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, such a great response! So excited to actually have a story going with people following. I got in a writing buzz and wrote this chapter in about 40mins :| You guys make me super motivated. Here's the 2nd chapter :D

**Chapter 2**

Poor Tsukiyama san should really give up his fascination with me. My affection only belongs to one and it is not the gourmet. I do feel somewhat guilty for using his feelings as a way to get my own food but it is a good means to an end. Tsukiyama san offers up useless ghouls (sometimes himself on occasion) in order to please me. I do appreciate his efforts just not in the way he wishes. I pity the gourmet and his foolish feelings but there’s no way I can pass up such easy meals.

 

It had been a few hours since I left Hide alone in the house. I do hope he had not tried to escape, I don’t want to taint his first night in his new home with punishment. He seems rather reluctant to settle in problem-free, hopefully that will change. Danger is everywhere, the only place he’s completely safe is at home in my arms. My sweet Hide. It shouldn’t be long until he comes to terms with this new living situation or my feelings. I’m sure there are feelings for me deep within, I just have to force them to the surface. 

 

I had gone and bought Hide some sushi he’d love, it was his favourite after all. Hide needed to realise that I was a better version of his friend. This Kaneki was stronger, braver and so much better than the old one. I was no longer shy and embarrassed of my feelings, Hide _will_ know how much I care for him. He needed to know. _I_ needed him to know.

 

As I walked up to my front door, I saw the curtain fall back from the window. Just what was Hide up to? Setting down the food in the entrance, I turned to lock the door again. Where did Hide disap- _BAM_

 

The slight throbbing of my head and the splintered wood on the floor indicated that I had been bashed over the head with one of my dining chairs. Silly Hide. That couldn’t possibly hurt me as a ghoul. I picked out bits and pieces of wood from my white-hair, while not letting my rage overtly show. _He really wants to be punished._ The sound of the leftover chair being dropped hastily reached my ears. Not long after, Hide’s running could be heard as he escaped back to my bedroom.I took my time undoing the eyepatch from my head and taking off my shoes. My kakugan was out and I could feel my kakuja itching to release as well. I was very irritated with my human. I brought him home food and I wanted to have a pleasant evening catching up; being attacked upon arrival was not in my plans.

 

Hide was lucky I had just fed, my hunger wasn’t likely infiltrate into my anger. Rage was slowly bubbling up inside. _He hit me._ Slowing my breathing and taking even steps towards the bedroom, I reclaimed some control. I went to turn the handle but found myself denied. Locked. _He had locked me out of my own bedroom_. Hide was asking for it. My anger spiked once more when I turned the handle to no avail.

 

“Hide, open the door right now.” No reply came from within.

 

“If you open it now, your punishment will be less severe. _Don’t make me more pissed off then I already am, Hide!”_ I heard quiet sobbing from within but still no answer. The door remained closed.

 

My kagune ripped from my back and I felt much better when they were freed. Using my centipede like kagune, I forced a hole through my door. Tch, now I need a new one. It was easy to unlock the bedroom lock once my hand was through the door. I flung open the door with my tentacle kagune and stepped in quietly

 

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”_ Sobbing in the corner, Hide had his head tucked into his knees looking quite the pathetic mess. _Good._  

 

I walked over to him and crouched down near. With one hand, I grasped a handful of beautiful blonde hair and pulled his head back. Lovely sweet tears were running out of his clenched eyelids as he continued to apologise to me.

 

“Why would you hurt me, Hide? Do you not like me anymore? Have I been unkind? I brought you your favourite sushi to eat. I thought you would be hungry.” I couldn’t resist leaning forward and licking up one trail of tears. Hide shuddered at my touch but I paid it no mind.

 

“Please, Kaneki. We’re friends. Don’t do this.” His voice was shaky and uneven with fear but it only fuelled my anger and desire. He looked so helpless and pretty. _But he made me so mad._

 

“Come sit on the bed and I’ll bring out the sushi.” Hide’s hair slid from my fingers and I immediately missed their silkiness. The sobbing ceased and he looked at me with tears and confusion sparkling in his eyes. _The punishment will come later, don’t you worry Hide._ Without looking back at him, I fetched the sushi from where I left it in the entrance. As expected, I came back to find Hide sitting obediently on the bed waiting for me. _It’d be better with less clothes on._ Hide looked nervous and was uncharacteristically withdrawn. To be fair, he should be nervous but it made me sad to see Hide not act like himself.

 

My kagune and kakugan were still present so Hide was able to tell I was pissed still. I turned on the television and settled on the bed behind my human. Hide glanced between me, the tv and the sushi. Pushing the remote towards him I told him to watch whatever he wants. Pulling Hide back against me, I propped my legs on either side of his body so he was caged in. I ignored Hide’s stiff posture and started to feed Hide by hand.

 

“Kaneki…man, I can feed myself. You don’t have to do this.” muttered Hide. He ducked down, face flushed with embarrassment at the idea of his friend hand feeding him. But I wasn’t his friend, _I was going to be his lover._

 

“Life will get better if you just learn to _obey me_. I really wish you would stop angering me so. Hush now and open your mouth.” I had spared no expense on the sushi. It was ideal if Hide had top notch nourishment to stay fit and healthy. There would be _activities_ that would drain his energy later.

 

Feeling sheepish about the reminder of his transgressions, Hide timidly opened his mouth for the morsel of food. Hide tried to pay attention to the detective show but he was obviously getting distracted by my kagune that remained with us. I had a tentacle of mine gently wrap around Hide’s left leg. Nothing constricting or painful. I just wanted to feel closer to him. Hide shuddered lightly at the feel, soon he would even enjoy the touch of my kagune. Ensuring that Hide ate every piece I put to his mouth made me feel slightly more relaxed. It was everything I wanted. Hide here in my arms, warm and safe.

 

However, there was still the matter of the chair incident. Hide had to know that defiance would not be tolerated. Those kind of dangerous acts in future could result in him hurting himself and there was no way that was happening on my watch. It’s best if I discourage this behaviour now. I sighed aloud and tightened my kagune around his leg so to prevent any more escape attempts.

 

“So Hide, are you ready for your punishment?” Hide stopped breathing. I rubbed his back soothingly to take out some of the tension but this was inevitable.

 

“W-what?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly (but not really) I'll be away for about a week because SPLENDOUR IN THE GRASS. I'll also be back at uni soon but I will try to update ASAP


	3. I won't make you count them

**CHAPTER 3**

 

I pulled Hide closer and nuzzled into his neck happily. The human began struggling in my arms. Oh so softly, I growled in his ear to highlight my displeasure. He stopped immediately. A submissive Hide was so much nicer than one that hit me. Oh well, Hide would learn.

 

I bought rope while I went out to get Hide’s food. I didn’t want to use it so soon but I suppose it can’t be helped. Recollecting from before that Hide seemed to dislike being tied up or constricted, tying him up would make the punishment much more unenjoyable. I kissed the side of his shocked face before I went back up stairs to get the rope. When I returned, Hide was still on the bed just as I had left him. 

 

“Please stand up.” Hide jumped and looked up at me like he had forgotten why I was here. He looked from my face to the rope in my hands and gulped. His adam’s apple bobbed enticingly, all I wanted to do was bring him pleasure. However, Hide didn’t deserve pleasure. Not just yet at least.

 

“Kaneki, please…” I cracked my the knuckles of my right hand in impatience.

 

“Stand up _now,_ Hide.” my voice was firm, Hide was going to endure his punishment. His eyes watered and he looked like he was about to cry again. _So pretty._ He kept his tears from falling as he stood up from the bed.

 

“Good. Now undress.” Hide sputtered at that.

 

“Ex-excuse me?! What do you mean undress, like get _naked_?” Hide didn’t seem to understand that this was a punishment. This wasn’t supposed to be enjoyable for him. It would be enjoyable for me but this was completely necessary. Humiliating Hide would cause the punishment to be much more effective. The quicker he loses this defiance, the quicker he can come to terms with our relationship.

 

“Hide, if you intend to fight me on everything, I’d say your ass will be very _very_ sore. If I have to repeat myself once more today, you’ll be punished twice as much.” Hide’s hands trembled as they went to the buttons of my shirt that he was wearing. Bruises from early today were peaking from the sleeves and they looked utterly mouthwatering. Closely, I watched the way Hide’s fingers would shake as he undid each button. Hide refused to look me in the eyes, that should change.

 

“Oi, look at me Hide.” Slowly, my humans eyes lifted to reach my own. They watered with embarrassment and his face turned a gorgeous scarlet. He slid his arms out of my shirt and it dropped to the ground.

 

“And the pants…” Grimacing, he brought his trembling hands to his fly. After a few attempt he managed to undo the button and slide down the fly. A few tears tracked down Hide’s face.

 

“Kaneki, please.” I said nothing but waited patiently. A sob escaped Hide’s mouth and he yanked both his underwear and jeans in one swoop. My sharp intake of breath could be heard apart from Hide’s sniffles. He was utterly breathtaking. Hide stepped out of his pants and desperately covered his privates with his hands. Finally, I looked upon Hide in all his naked glory. Hide looked down, hiding his face from me. That’s fine, I was happy to look elsewhere too. His broad shoulders looked strong and sturdy. His waist was so delicate and narrow, it looked like it belonged to a woman. His pretty pink nipples had hardened due to the temperature change and I wanted to chew them raw. I skimmed my eyes down to his full hips and shapely legs. _I want them wrapped around me._ His dick was covered by his hand but I had no doubt it’d be as lovely as the rest of him.I cleared my throat and prepared myself to administer Hide’s punishment. 

 

“Hands please.” Reluctantly, his hands rose to rest in front me. I tied the rope securely around both wrists. My fingers slid around the delicate bones and traced the marks I had left earlier. _My marks on my Hide._ I brought the bound hands to my mouth and peppered light kisses to the skin there. I scraped my teeth over the tender bruises and Hide gasped from the pain. I pulled away with one last lingering kiss to his delicate wrist. Hide was shaking slightly, my poor little human was terrified. 

 

I spun Hide around so his back was to my front. I pressed up behind him and hugged him around his waist. Without question he could feel my arousal pressing firmly into his backside. I sighed in bliss and nuzzled into his neck. Hide stiffened at our closeness while I revelled in it.

 

“Don’t worry, Hide. I would never eat my lover…” _Not today at least_ “…but you still need to be punished. You’ve been a very naughty boy so I’m going to treat you like one.”

 

“Yo Kaneki, enough of this. Just let me g-.” I squeezed him tighter and Hide lost his breath.

 

“You’re going to be spanked Hide.” I inhaled deeply, Hide’s beautiful scent had mingled with mine due to my shirt. It was intoxicating. _I wonder what it would smell like once I did other things…_

 

_“You’re not serious!”_ Hide’s indignant shout brought me out of my lustful reverie. He was about to find out how serious I was.

 

“20 swats.”

 

“ _What?!_ No!”

 

“25.”

 

“Kaneki!”

 

“30 swats. Please stop making things worse for yourself Hide.” He became silent after this. Hopefully this punishment will teach Hide that this Kaneki wasn’t the same person as before. This Kaneki was someone to be respected, feared, _loved._

 

I dragged the misbehaving human back to the bed with me. I swung him over my lap and he shouted in surprise. Two of my tentacles pinned his thrashing legs while I had my left hand keep his head down. What a vulnerable position… Held down, naked and no way to escape. My kakugan flared with such a pretty morsel laid before me. _Punishment first._

 

_“_ I won’t make you count them this time but you _will_ take all of them.” I rubbed one full globe, warming it with the palm of my hand. It fit nicely and was well rounded. I roughly pulled aside one cheek and had a tantalising view of that tight pink pucker. My thumb rubbed against it slightly and Hide moaned against my leg. My cock twitched at that. _Interesting._ I pulled back my hand and gave the first smack to Hide’s ass. It wasn’t a hard one but the human on my lap still yelped at the contact. I pulled back to deliver another one. _Slap._ I continued, administering harder strokes while Hide got simultaneously louder.

 

It was around the 15th that the human started crying. His ass had turned cherry red and his thrashing had begun anew. The 20th and Hide had started begging. He made such pretty sight.

 

“Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, please stop. Please, _Ah,_ please stop. I’ll do anyth- _ah fuck-_ anything. It hurts, Kaneki. My ass is on fucking fire, _Ow fuck!”_ The sobbing and begging did nothing to lessen my arousal and only served to heighten it. A damp patch of tears had been made on my pant leg from Hide’s incessant sobbing but I continued with his punishment. I said he had to take it all after all. Who would I be if I went back on my word now?

 

After the 29th smack I paused to gently rub Hide’s flaming ass. He had gone limp on the 26th slap and took what I gave him with little hiccuping sobs. It was adorable. He’d done so well. Sweat shined over Hide’s body, highlighting the small dimples that sat above his cherry red ass. _Temptation in the flesh._

 

“Are you ready for the last one, Hide? You’ve done so well.” I stroked his throbbing ass. Hide shook his head against my leg. I could hear the faint muttering of _no, no, no_ coming from him.

 

“Shhhh, just one more then I’ll fix you up.” I pulled back my hand then swung it harder than all the other swats. Hide arched away with a shout. The bright pain in his ass must have been unbearable for he started shaking with sobs that wreaked throughout his whole body. I released him from my tentacles and I gently untied Hide’s wrists. My kagune returned to my body and my kakugan disappeared leaving me completely human looking. Hide on the other hand returned to being limp, his whole fragile body utterly exhausted. I laid back on the bed and brought him down to lie against my chest. Hide was broader than me but he felt so light. I stroked my hand through his sweaty hair and attempted to soothe away his sobs. Black fingernails scratched his head softly, his hair was so _silky._ My other hand went to run up and down his spine. Quiet shhh sounds unconsciously came from my mouth while trying to calm him down. _What a disobedient little human._

 

Eventually his sobbing ceased and his breathing slowed. It was evident that Hide had passed out on top of me, poor thing. I kissed his hairline and closed my eyes as well. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face. I dreamed of a begging Hide with a cherry red ass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello my lovelies. it feels like forever! Splendour was a goddamn mess but so unbelievably fun. I hope you enjoyed the new chap and if so lemme know xx


	4. We can have a shower now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS. Even better this one has SMUT. It's rather steamy so be prepared.

**CHAPTER 4**

 

I woke up in the best way possible; with a naked Hide on top of me. Hide was still asleep, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry even in his sleep. I pressed my nose to the top of his head and inhaled deeply. Still smelled a bit sweaty from last night but the pure scent of Hide was dizzying. A pang of regret went through me. _I should have washed him last night_. What kind of caretaker was I? No wonder Hide defied me. I must strive to be better or Hide would never accept me… I hooked my head over his shoulder to look at the damage. I definitely did a number on him. That perky, white ass was no longer white but still just as a perky. I skimmed both my hands down his back to ghost gently over his cheeks. _Oh yes._  

 

The red had mostly disappeared and now beautiful blue and purple splotches covered the surface. I could even match up my hand to some of the prints. Hide was covered in my marks. First his wrists, now his delectable ass. _All of it was mine and here was the proof_. I could feel myself becoming aroused at the feel and look of him, he was just so beautiful. I took a deep breath to calm myself but it had the opposite effect as I inhaled that perfect scent. Stroking the tops of Hide’s cheeks with my thumbs, I thought of soothing things to calm my erection. He wasn’t ready for that just yet.

 

Hide let out a light groan as he slowly woke to consciousness. He cuddled into me subconsciously and my heart felt like beating out of my chest. Below me, Hide’s long eyelashes fluttered into opening and I stopped breathing when I saw those gorgeous brown eyes. He peered up at me from my chest and I thought my heart would burst.

 

“Yo Kaneki. Why am I on top of you? Man, I feel like I was run over by a truck, you know.” Hide murmured, obviously still feeling hazy.

 

“Sorry about that Hide.” His eyes widened at that and he scrambled to get off of me. _Ah, he must have forgotten._ Hide moved to the corner of the bed before he realised the pain he was in and winced sharply. I need to get cream for that. The bathroom had some good cream, I left Hide where he was and went to go get it for him. When I returned Hide was squirming to look at himself in the mirror.

 

“Jesus, Kaneki. Have you spanked someone before? You’ve really messed me up good…” His fingers went to press at the bruises and he winced when he realised how raw his ass still felt. I couldn’t help but smile. This was the Hide I missed.

 

“Come lie down, I’ll put the cream on your bruises to make them feel better.” Hide looked at me sceptically before seeing the tube of cream then nodding slightly. He gingerly walked over to the bed and lay across it, stomach down.

 

“I’m sorry for punishing you Hide but you did break a chair over my head.” I started to gently apply the cream to the tender skin, making sure to massage it in. _Such soft skin._

 

“You didn’t have to be so rough about it, I am only a human.” I smiled a little bit at this. Hide was only pouting about his situation, he just wanted to complain a bit more. My hands rubbed reverently  over the skin, trying to sooth the ache with the cream. Even once the cream was soaked in, I refused to stop stroking the smooth, marked skin of Hide’s. I brought my mouth to the skin pressed gentle kisses to the surface. Underneath the scent of aloe was pure _Hide._ I wanted to bury myself in that smell.

 

“Ah Kaneki? Are you almost done. I need a shower, I’m all gross from last ni- _woah!_ ” I buried my nose in the crease of his ass and breathed deeply. _Glorious._ My mouth watered uncontrollably. I bet he would taste sweet and musky. I gently pried open those abused cheeks and had a peek of what awaited me. _Just a taste._

 

“You’re very tense, Hide. You deserved that punishment but you took it so well and your behaviour has been phenomenal. Don’t you want to relax? I’ll make you feel real good Hide…”

 

“What are you talking about Kaneki? Let me just go have a shower then we can ta- _Ah!”_

 

I gave a long swipe up Hide’s crack effectively shutting him. It was pure Hide. His flavour was something I did not expect to enjoy this much. It would be quite easy to become addicted to eating Hide in this manner. A hand came to push my head away but I quickly had it pinned against his back. With my other hand, I pushed Hide’s thighs further apart to gain better access to his pink hole. _Delicious._ Once he was spread out for me, I lent back in to nuzzle at that tiny pucker. I pressed kisses around the tight muscle, circling closer and closer to the centre. I couldn’t help snaking out my tongue and pressing it against Hides opening. Just pressing against it. No entering. Hide squirmed at the onslaught his hole was receiving and little moans and shocked gasps escaped from his lips. This untouched piece of heaven didn't know how to respond to these sensations. I licked around his hole, sucking at the wrinkled flesh in places. _Tastes so good,,,_  

 

Hide’s hips were rolling back onto my face now. He was clearly understanding the positive side of being rimmed. With Hide’s enthusiasm, I felt it was safe to release him from my hold. Now that I had both hands to utilise, I hooked them under his thighs to raise his hips higher. Hide’s ass was positively _drenched_ under my efforts. The little pucker had become relaxed enough for me to slide in my tongue. I reached as deep as I could with Hide’s walls clenching on my tongue. I moaned at the taste of Hide’s inner most part and the vibrations went straight to his ass. Hide moaned loudly and pushed back onto my face. I wiggled my tongue around his hole before pulling back and thoroughly tongue-fucking my little human. I was so hard at this point that I couldn’t resist thrusting my hips back into mattress below me. _I wanted to pummel Hide’s ass, it’d be gaping for days._ But I want him begging for my cock before that happens.

 

Hide was gasping and moaning in between chanting my name and it was _blissful._ I never wanted it to end. I sucked hard on Hide’s hole and he groaned in response. _So perfect_. He was so close. I wanted to reward him. He had been so good for me. My index finger slipped in alongside my tongue. The clenching in response had me wishing my cock was inside. Leaning back I had a perfect view of the way that shiny pink hole clung to me. I swirled my finger inside until _there._ I found that little nub of pleasure that would have Hide go crazy. I pressed hard against it and Hide jolted violently. It was quickly followed by a moan that had me twitching against my zipper. I kept at his prostate while Hide rocked back against the sensations.

 

“ _Gah!_ Kaneki what you _doing?!_ Right there, more! Oh, I’m gonna cum…” It wasn’t long before Hide came, spurting his seed across my bed. He whimpered and slumped down and I gently stopped thrusting as he came down from his orgasm. _My turn._

 

The zipper on my jeans was quickly yanked down and I freed my cock from its confines. Hide was lying in his own mess, eyes closed and still panting from his orgasm moments before. He was flushed and sweaty and so _perfect._ I gave myself a few firm strokes before slotting myself in between those round, soft cheeks. I had a good hold in each hand as I pushed his ass over my cock.

 

“Ouch, Kaneki. Why you gotta be so rough? _Ow!”_ Hide’s tenderised ass felt amazing around my cock and I slid it back and forth. My eyes were glued on the sight before me; Hide squirming in pain as the head of my cock poked through. I pushed his ass together more firmly and he whined in response. Tightness and soft skin surrounded me and I started to thrust faster. I was getting close. The closer I got to coming the rougher I got with my poor human. I could feel that my kakugan had appeared but I was too preoccupied with the ass in front of me. Briefly, the head of my cock caught on Hide’s hole. Hide gasped and I moaned. I spread apart his cheeks to view the way my cock pressed against his opening. _It’d be so easy to fuck right in to the base, he’d be so tight. I wonder if he would scream when I forced my cock in._ I shook myself from those distracting thoughts and focused back on reality. 

I was so close to coming. There was no way I could resist tapping my head against his hole a few times. Tap, tap, tap, tap _._ Hide flinched away every time I came into contact with it. I was more than ready to come now. I pulled back and started stroking my cock again. Fucking into my fist, I aimed at Hide’s small pink pucker. About five strokes later and I was releasing my seed all over my lover’s ass. I hissed through my teeth as I came, _it was euphoric._ The little entrance was drowned in my come before I dragged it over the rest of his ass. The last few dribbles were wiped into his crack and I watched my seed slowly drip down to his balls. _So fucking pretty._ I rubbed my release into his skin, just like I had done with the cream before. Hide was still rather loose so I took the opportunity to push some of my cum into his body. The human would reek of me. I caressed Hide from his come covered ass, over his back, up to his strong shoulders where I massaged gently. I leaned in close and nuzzled into my favourite spot at his neck.

 

“Are we feeling relaxed now? Let’s go take that shower.” I felt Hide stop breathing for a moment and I anticipated a lash out from my temperamental human. Surprisingly, he relaxed after a moment and timidly nodded. _Good._

 

“Yeah, I’m sweaty _and_ covered in come now. Thanks man.” His sassy reply had me smilingly into his neck. I nipped him lightly in retaliation to his remark but inwardly _I was so happy._ This was good. This was moving forward. We will be a happy couple in no time. Hide will love me soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH, if i felt dirty after splendour it's NOTHING in compared to THIS. Let's all pray for our souls ;) Contemplating writing in Hide's POV....thoughts?


	5. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write. Get keen, it's a little longer than usual. Alas, it has no smut :(

**CHAPTER 5**

 

I have been patient and gentle with Hide since the _cream incident._ Once we had left the shower he seemed to withdraw back into himself. He was quiet and reserved, not at all like the Hideyoshi I had first become friends with. It seemed he couldn’t help but flinch away from my touch whenever I went near him. One step forward and two steps back. I didn’t get it. We had grown so close and then we were further apart than ever. I had been given everything I had ever wanted only for it to be snatched away within moments. _It wasn’t fair._ I wanted Hide back. We were supposed to be happy. We _were_ happy. Must love be so fickle?

 

Now four days later and the distance between us was ever present, I didn’t know what to do. I had showered him with gifts, food and affection; nothing had been enough. My human continued to gaze at me with a mixture of contempt and fear. It was heartbreaking. I just wanted to show him my affection and devotion but he can’t even stomach to look at me. He hasn’t made eye contact with me, his gaze always skips over me. He hasn’t been overly disobedient, just much less responsive. I did not like it. I walked home from the store, this time carrying some sweets from a store that had recently opened up this week. I paused out front my home and took a few deep breaths to prepare myself. The latch clicked open and I walked into the entrance.

 

“Hide? I’ve got something for you. You liked strawberries, so I got you some macarons. The lady said she baked them today…” No answer came but I no longer expected one. I walked into my small living room to see Hide curled up on the couch watching TV. The bruises on his wrists had faded considerably and I was somewhat sad to see them go. Since the _incident_ I haven’t glimpsed what Hide’s ass looked like. I hoped it was still pretty…

 

“Hide?”

 

“I’m not hungry…” he mumbled into a cushion. I sighed heavily at this. My feet carried me over to the couch silently. The unwanted strawberry macarons were set down on the coffee table and I waited for some sort of acknowledge. Awkwardly, I stood next to the couch while Hide’s eyes remained firmly fixed on the TV.

 

“Please Hide…” my voice cracked on his name “…what do I need to do?” My breath was hitching and I could feel my eyes watering. I felt so helpless. I couldn’t make him happy. I couldn’t make him love me. Pathetic, I knew I looked it and I certainly felt it. No wonder Hide was so cold with me.

 

“Kaneki…” Hide had sat up whilst I was in the midst of my self-loathing. He looked up at me with pity and disappointment. It wasn’t the most favourable look but it had been the best since the _incident._ I’ll take what I can get at this moment. A soft warm hand grasped my forearm and dragged me down. The first piece of contact that didn’t have Hide flinching away. Sitting next to Hide, I could feel the heat emitting from his body and I wanted nothing more than to snuggle against him. My skin itched with longing at our closeness but I didn’t want to push him. Patiently, I waited for Hide to tell me, to guide me in this situation. A lone tear tracked its way down my cheek and I had never felt as lost as I did now.

 

“Kaneki man, let me go…” I jolted at the thought of Hide leaving my home, _our_ home. My eyes widened imperceptibly. Why would he ask me the one thing I could not and would not do? It was _dangerous_. I desperately clutched at the hand still on my arm. Its warms permeated throughout my body and there was no way I could live my life without his warmth.

 

“Hide, I can’t do that! You’d get hurt or lost or taken! Please, please, please, please anything but that. I’ll give or do _anything_ but letting you go.” Hide’s eyebrows scrunched in frustration and his eyes narrowed at me in irritation. I felt a sliver of my heart crack away with that look. He went to wrench away his hand but I held on steadfastly. I wasn’t ready to relinquish this closeness I’d been deprived of for four long days.

 

“Kaneki, I’ve almost been here for a week now. I need to leave this house, I’m going crazy! Not to mention how behind I am on club activities. All I do here is eat, sleep, read and watch TV with you. Let’s not forget my “punishment”. You treat me like a child but touch me and stuff. I get that you love me Kaneki but I need space and time. I need to get out dude!” I processed everything he said. He was over being kept in the house. He was safe here though. I liked watching TV with him and having him in my home. But he wasn’t happy. Space and time? That didn’t sound appealing at all. We needed to come to a compromise.

 

I frowned in concentration. Rearranging Hide’s hand, we were soon linking fingers. My other hand went to stroke his wrist where my marks were slowly disappearing from his body. 

 

_What to do with my human. He’s like a canary, delicate and fragile wishing to stretch his wings. He wants to fly away but he’ll be safer in the cage. I do want to keep him happy though. What to do, what to do…_

 

“A date.” determined in this new course of action, I voiced my thoughts. “You want to leave then how about we go on a date? There’s no way you can be without me of course but we could go to the movies and go see that thriller you’d been waiting for. We can get you dinner beforehand and go for a walk in the city! Oh, ah if that’s okay with you…?” I got carried away with my plans and started rambling before I realised Hide had yet to say something.

 

“Uhm, well I guess we could go on a…” Hide gulped loudly “ _…date_. Can we just go slow ‘cause I’m new to this whole forced-into-a-relationship kind of thing. So, ah, when are we going out?” 

 

Hide clearly seemed uncomfortable with the idea of a date but had acquiesced to the notion rather well. I was rather eager to be doing something romantic and normal even though I was no where close to being as such.

 

“We can go now! It’s almost your dinner time now so we may as well go out. Go get changed and we’ll leave immediately.” I was almost buzzing in my excitement. I had to get myself ready.

 

 

~~~

 

A steaming hotdog rested in Hide’s hand while I held onto the other. So far, so good. _Beyond the Blue_ was the movie we were gonna go see. I had no particular interest in it but Hide would always talk about the trailer and actors way before it came out. Hide was munching away happily, his cheeks a rosy red in the chilly weather. Those beautiful browns eyes darted everywhere, soaking up the sights he had missed for almost a week. I paid for our movie tickets and we went in and got settled with Hide’s popcorn in my lap. The theatre smelled of salty popcorn and spilt drinks but Hide looked quite content. Leaning over I placed a soft peck on Hide’s cheek and breathed in his earthy scent. He stiffened in response but didn’t move away.

 

The lights dimmed down and the advertisements started playing on the screen. Spotting Hide’s hand on the rest between us, I went to go place my hand on top of his. Well, that was my intent. Hide went to go stuff popcorn in his face instead. Mildly irritated at Hide’s avoidance, I placed my hand on the inside of his thigh. Hide gasped and choked a little at my sudden contact. People turned around to look at him and he flushed with embarrassment. He muttered and apology and they turned back around.

 

“Kaneki!” He hissed at me. This was a date, I am allowed to touch. He was being pointlessly defensive when we had done so much more. I leant over the arm rest to nip at his ear and he flinched away.

 

“Mind your manners Hide. The movie’s about to start so shhh.” I whispered in his ear. Shivers visibly ran through his body. I was warm with pride with being able to elicit such a response. I sat back in my seat but my hand maintained its position on his thigh.

 

Forty minutes in and I was bored. I didn’t like movies, let alone thriller movies. Hide seemed to be engrossed in the film. His face would illuminate with the flashes occurring on screen. His hand unconsciously continued to feed his hungry mouth more popcorn. Salt covered his luscious lips and I wished I could stomach the taste enough to lick it away. My hand started to massage the thigh it rested on. This was something more interesting. A handful of popcorn paused halfway to his mouth before he turned to look at me questioningly. I only smiled in response.

 

Hide lent in close and my heart skipped a beat.

 

“I gotta go piss.” he whispered in my ear. I deflated immediately. Sighing with disappointment, I nodded and waved him off. Then I remembered: boundaries. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to my mouth.

 

“If you’re not back in 10 minutes, I _will_ come and get you. Don’t make me come and get you, Hide.” He gulped and bobbed his head in affirmative. _Good._ I watched him walk down the stairs and out the door. 6:41pm, the timer starts now. I suppose now was a good time as any to test my human’s loyalty. I had faith in Hide. We had a rough start but we were on a date and that’s a step forward.

 

6:46pm. Okay, it had only been five minutes, still plenty of time. Even though I tried to reassure myself, my eyes continuously drifted to my watch. 

 

6:48 pm, Hide had three minutes to return. Maybe he went to get a drink refill or something. 

 

6:50pm, my eyes flickered between the seconds counting down and the entrance.

 

6:51pm, I’m out of the chair and taking the steps down two at a time.

 

_He’s gonna regret it._ I figured he would go back home so that’s the first place I went to. It took me longer than I would have liked but eventually I got to Hide’s dorm. I pressed my ear against the door. Rustling and muffled footsteps could be heard through the thin wood. _Oh Hide, why must you make things more difficult for yourself._

 

“Hide.” The sounds stopped from within.

 

“I told you I would come and get you. Why did you run away, Hide? Our night was going so well.” I pressed my forehead to the door and my eyes slipped closed. He wasn’t going to stay with me willingly I see. I’d have to make my offer more tempting.

 

“Open up, Hide. We need to talk.”

 

“Go home Kaneki! I’m not letting you in so just go. _Please.”_ his voice broke on the last word and I could imagine the tears streaking his face. It made a lovely picture in my mind.

 

My kakugan flared and my kakuja ripped out of my back. _Another door in between me and my human._ It wasn’t long before I had a hole through another door and pushing through into Hide’s room. The sight before me had blood boiling in my veins.

 

A suitcase laid open with various articles of clothing thrown inside. Next to it was a wad of cash and Hide’s passport. A terrified expression rested on my human’s face and the tears I had imagined were predictably running down his pink cheeks. _He was going to leave me._

I meandered over to Hide’s crouched form and on closer inspection, I could see how his hands would shake. I bent down and got on my knees in front of him. Hide fell away and scrambled backwards however he backed himself against the wall. I followed him over, kakuja still out and kakugan still flaring. I’m sure I made a horrifying sight. It was easy to subdue Hide by forcing his hands above his head with a tentacle and holding his face with my own hand. More tears tracked their way down and Hide began whimpering. _My poor idiotic human._ I moved my face closer to his and I felt his shuddering breaths skitter across my mouth.

 

“Hide, what can I do to make you stay?” whispering, so as not to frighten my little Hide anymore than necessary, I began to set my trap. I skimmed my nose from his pink lips, over a damp cheek to his earlobe. I nipped lightly at the flesh, feeling the flinch in my hand and tentacle pinning him. 

 

“Do you care about other people more than me? Who are they?” I kissed the side of his face, remaining gentle as I did so.

 

“Perhaps… you care about your mom?” Hide began little hiccupping sobs and his eyes leaked more tears.

 

“You do love your mom, don’t you?” No response.

 

“I guess if you don’t love her, then you won’t mind if I eat her.” Hide’s eyes widened considerably at that.

 

“What?! Ka-Kaneki you can’t, you wouldn’t! Please Kaneki. I’ll come back with you, I’ll stay with you just don’t touch her. _Please Kaneki.”_ _Ah_ , I should have started like this.

 

“Do you mean it, well and truly?”

 

“Yeah, I do Kaneki. Honestly!” 

 

“Kiss me.” Hide balked at this. I had been patient and understanding to begin with. However, Hide had repaid my kindness with attacking me and running away. I wanted his affection and _I was going to get it._

 

When Hide made no move, I _tsked_ in annoyance.

 

“Maybe you don’t love your mother as much you think you do. She’ll make a fine dinner tonight.”

 

“Wait, Kaneki! Just, uhm, let go of me maybe?” I did as per his request and released him from both my tentacle and hand. I waited patiently for my human. His eyes darted between my kakugan and my regular eye, I’m sure I must look like a monster. _A monster to love?_

 

Shaky breaths flittered over my lips as he moved closer to me. His eyes scrunched shut and he leant in and put his mouth to mine. The damp lips trembled but did not move. I separated ourselves and Hide’s eyes popped open in surprise.

 

“Don’t be silly Hide. You call that a kiss? Maybe you _want_ your mother to die.”

 

Panicked, Hide leant forward again. I was bound to make this better than before. My hands went up, one to cradle his jaw and the other slid around his neck. Hide moved his lips awkwardly against mine but he was making an effort this time. I bit his lip and he gasped the pain. _Perfect_. I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into his warm mouth. His teeth, tongue, gums and palette; I explored them all. I felt my human start to get into the kiss and he shifted forward. His own hands slid up into my white strands and grasped what he could. We broke apart for air and Hide’s swollen pink mouth had my own watering. I pushed Hide up against and forced my mouth against his once more. I couldn’t help but be a bit rougher in my affection. This technically was our first time kissing after all and I was so _hungry_ for his mouth

 

Hide’s moan was swallowed up my kisses and the hands in my hair pulled on strands. It made my scalp sting deliciously. My thumb stroked over his cheekbone and I felt the delicate skin warm under my touch. I couldn’t help bite his full top lip and he whined through the kiss. I soothed the ache with my tongue to quiet him down. _We need to get back. There’s another punishment to be administered. I doubt his ass will ever recover._

 

I went to pull away from the kiss but Hide’s hands tightened in my hair and he followed my mouth away. _Enough. More of this and I won’t be able to stop myself._ A hand skimmed down his chest and I felt for his nipple through his shirt. A little pebble of flesh rose through the shirt and my fingers pinched it _hard._  

 

“Ouch, what the fuck Kaneki?!” Hide sprang away from the kiss. I smirked at his indignation, he was clearly forgetting his situation.

 

“I am to be obeyed, Hide. Don’t forget that and don’t question it. You ruined our date night, so now we’re going home. I hope you’re preparing yourself because you’re looking at another punishment.” Hide winced at this bit of information but nodded sullenly. 

 

With the threat of his mother’s life looming over him, Hide seemed beautifully subdued. I wonder how long this threat will be effective on my disobedient little human…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide POV or nah? Help me out. ALSO KUDOS AND COMMENT WHAT U THOUGHT. I READ ALL OF THEM


	6. Humiliation AND pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so NOT what I planned but I like it anyways. We have smut and we have Hide POV

**CHAPTER 6**

 

_Shit. I was in so much fucking trouble._ Kaneki refused to let go of my arm as he dragged me all the way back to his apartment. My arm ached and I knew I could expect more bruises to blossom where he held me. God, why does he have to be so rough? The bruises on my ass had faded from black and blue splotches to green and yellow ones. They didn’t hurt much but I figured that wouldn’t last long now. Kaneki was silent for the whole trip down and my anxiety mounted with every wordless minute. I screwed up _big_ time. One left, two rights and one flight of stairs. We were out front his apartment in no time. I wanted nothing more than to run away. 

 

Kaneki tugged me through the door and locked it behind us. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest, _what did he have planned?_ I couldn’t predict his actions like I used to. This wasn’t the Kaneki I knew but at the same time it was. This Kaneki was half-ghoul, strong, determined and _very_ forceful. My old Kaneki was shy and humble. He shied away from his own desires and tried his best to not impose on anyone. When I was first forced here, I didn’t think he was being serious but he didn’t take long in assuring me of my situation. After my punishment and the _sexual stuff_ it was hard to see Kaneki as anything but a monster who forced me here against my will. Then it was like he the _old Kaneki_ who wanted to hang with his best friend. Besides the psycho over-protective parts, tonight was pretty great. But I didn’t want to be caged here forever. I took my opportunity and messed it up. Now I’m going to feel the consequences.

 

I winced when I saw Kaneki’s stern expression. The lock clicked into place and the sharp _tic_ made me jump. _Oh shit._ Kaneki tugged me behind him to the bedroom we had been sharing. It was so awkward to sleep next to your friend who came over your ass. Oh, I was also a _tiny_ bit worried of being eaten in my sleep but the awkwardness was worse. I dragged my feet in attempt to slow the ass beating I was sure to receive but he marched forward nonetheless. 

 

A newly installed door was opened and I was led inside. He finally relinquished my arm and I went to massage out the pain as soon as I was freed. My eyes followed him qw he went to close the door and lent his forehead against the wood. _Silence…_

 

“Kaneki?” he turned around and his ghoul eye ( _kakugan?_ ) was out. _This wasn’t looking good for me. No, not at all._

 

“Hide, you know you have to get punished. So choose; what would you prefer pain or humiliation?”

 

God, what does he mean pain OR humiliation. I have to pick?! Kaneki is pretty hard handed but what would humiliation be? Last time I had both, I mean I was _spanked naked._ If I don’t have to be naked again, I’ll go pain. He’ll probably take a bite of me or something. I can handle that, I think… It wouldn’t be too bad to get eaten by Kaneki, he’d clean the wounds at least. My hands fidgeted helplessly as I considered this punishment. 

 

“Uhm, maybe pain?” My voice was a quiet murmur, my anxiety getting the best of me.

 

“Good, we’ll start with humiliation then.” I sputtered at that. I said pain! And what does he mean _start with?_ What have I gotten myself into…

 

“Kaneki, you said choose! I choose pain, Kaneki!” I was so confused, why would he even ask. The smirk that appeared on Kaneki’s face was pure sin. I shuddered at that look. It promised destruction.

 

“Hide, please. You made your choice but I make the decisions. You wanted pain so you’re getting humiliation, that’s just how it’s going to work. So strip.” Why does he always insist on me being naked, that pervy half-ghoul. From experience, I figured that Kaneki wasn’t likely to let me off lightly so I was understandably anxious.

 

My hands shook despite my best efforts to keep them still. I fingered the hem of my shirt and started pulling it over my head. Kaneki’s eyes took in my body with every inch of skin that I exposed. The heat from his gaze was incomparable, I had never felt so vulnerable or desired in my life. Hunger and anger shone through his eyes, one a gentle silver grey and the other a depthless black veined with red. My shirt was tossed to the side and my nipples hardened due to the cold. _Couldn’t he put the heat on?_  

 

An eyebrow was cocked at my pause. _Right, get naked._ My cheeks were flaming as my trembling hands made their way to my fly. I made sure to tip my head forward, my blonde hair falling to conceal at least part of my red face. Struggling with the button, it was several attempts later that my fly came undone. Kaneki’s entire being was focused on me; it was very uncomfortable to be under that kind of scrutiny. I pushed my jeans off my hips and they pooled around my feet. I stepped out of them and stood in front of Kaneki, clad in only a pair of boxers.

 

“And here I thought I was going to get a show like last time. The boxers too, Hide.” Kaneki was merciless. My eyes stung but I refused to let any tears fall this time. The elastic band gave way to a gentle push and they too fell to the ground. Once again, I stood in front Kaneki in nothing at all. My hands slid down to cover my shame. _This_ was _humiliating._

 

Kaneki walked up to stand inches away. I could feel my heart pick up its pace from our proximity. Coffee and copper infiltrated my nose, Kaneki even smelled different these days. Not a bad smell but very strong, it felt like it filled my entire body with its potent scent. _Kaneki…_

 

The back of his hand brushed my cheek and I found myself leaning into that gentle touch. My eyes slipped closed on their own accord and I revelled in this simple intimacy. _Why couldn’t he be nice all the time?_ A puff air brushed my ear followed by the warm, wet feeling of Kaneki’s tongue tracing my skin. My eyes snapped open and I realised just how close we were. I went to step back but Kaneki wrapped his arm around my waist to prevent any distance being made. Clothing pressed against my skin and I shivered at the contact.

 

“I want you to pleasure yourself, Hide.” What was that? _Pleasure myself?!_

 

“Kaneki! You can’t be serious, that’s something private…” I tried to shove myself away from him. My fists pushed and battered his chest but he held me closer.

 

“Remember Hide, this is punishment. You tried to _run away from me_. What I want from you is to pleasure yourself. This is only the beginning, so go sit on the bed. I want to watch you come.” His lips pressed to my brow before he spun me around nudged me to the bed. I trudged over slowly, the tips of my ears burning with embarrassment. I awkwardly sat down on the edge of the bed, completely naked while Kaneki stood fully clothed.

 

“Hide, you can start now.” I pretended that I didn’t hear him and concentrated on slowing my heart rate down.

 

“Hide. Start now.” Wincing at the firmness in his voice, my heart picked up its speed once more. 

 

_Better start soon._ Bringing my hand up to my mouth, gave it a few swipes with my tongue to get it wet. My limp penis was grasped and I started to slowly tug at myself. My eyes scrunched closed and I did all that I could to block out reality. The physical stimulation of my hand was enough to get me going and I established a good pace. _Stoke up, twist, stroke down, stroke up, squeeze, stroke down._ My teeth imbedded themselves in my bottom lip. I was getting used to this, this is doable.

 

“Open your eyes, Hide. I want you to look at me as you come undone.” _Why does he have to be so perverted?_ Kaneki was standing a few feet away, palming a _very_ prominent bulge in his pants. My hand stuttered in its movements. _Woah, it looked big. I don’t remember last time that well. My ass hurt like hell and then it felt amazing. Then he came on me. I wonder what this time will entail…_

 

Kaneki’s kakugan scared me a little but he didn’t look that angry anymore. Just crazy turned on. I stared into Kaneki’s mismatched eyes and rebuilt my rhythm. Oh god, his eyes on me made me feel so _hot._

 

_“Kaneki, I’m gonna cum!”_ I squirmed on the edge of the bed, thrusting up into my hand. So sensitive now. The head of my cock was dripping pre-cum and the tingling in my stomach was crazy. Kaneki stepped up closer to the bed until his crotch was in front of my face.

 

“What are you, _ah,_ doing Kaneki?” He didn’t have to be so close did he…

 

“I’m sorry, Hide. You’re just so pretty.” I was _handsome_ not pretty. As I thought this, butterflies went through me. _Kaneki thought I was pretty_ … I was lost in the idea of Kaneki’s infatuation and the magnificent hand job I was giving myself; I almost didn’t notice the sound of a zipper. Kaneki’s cock sprang out in front of me and _Jesus, it was big. So close too._ About 7 inches long and it looked like I’d struggle to fit my hand around that girth. 

 

“Kaneki, do you wanna give me a bit of room?” This proximity was a bit much. He was so _close._ So close, that I could see the pre-cum gather at the tip. The heat in my face doubled. _He’s shameless._ The half-ghoul gave me no answer but started to stroke himself _in front of my face._ I attempted to sit further back but Kaneki’s unoccupied hand grasped me by my hair to keep me in place. _Well, this is awkward._ I had definitely lost the urgency from before.

 

“Hide, get back to it.” Right, I have to come. I tried to separate myself from the situation and concentrate on my own pleasure. Darkness greeted me as I closed my eyes but I was still aware. I could feel the fingers in my hair, I heard the soft _schlick_ noises from both me and Kaneki, the taste of our kiss still lingered on my tastebuds. I pumped myself faster, eager for this weird humiliation part of the punishment to be over. The tingly feeling grew and grew, my cock was more sensitive and I lent into the hand grasping me. My mouth let out embarrassing high pitched moans and I wanted to jump off a cliff. But I couldn’t help it; the closer I got, the more sounds fell from my lips. 

 

“Open your eyes, Hide.” I forced my eyes open, per request. Kaneki looked wild, furiously stroking himself as he stared down on me, The hand in my hair tightened deliciously and I moaned with the pain.The stinging in my scalp provided that little extra _something_ to push me over the edge. I shot all over my chest while I tugged myself through my orgasm. My eyes slipped closed during my release and it was _so good._ I’m pretty sure I moaned outKaneki’s name as I came, _fuck that’s embarrassing. Moaning my captor’s name, what am I doing._

 

“ _Ah, Hide!”_ I forgot he was also masturbating and I opened my eyes just in time to see him come on my face. I scrunched my eyes closed before I got blinded and felt the warm wetness splash on my face. I tried to wrench my head away but the sharp pain in my scalp indicated what a bad idea that was. The spongy damp head of that huge cock was pressed to my mouth and I clenched my mouth shut. Kaneki didn’t press in but he did drag his leftover seed over my lips. _Now this was humiliating._ My eyes watered a little, _how degrading._ His cock left my lips but I refused to open my eyes. A few tears managed to squeeze their way out of my eyes and I felt them track their way through the cum on my face.

 

I must look like a mess. Flushed red with embarrassment and shame, crying like a girl with cum on my face. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Apparently I was sobbing because Kaneki was trying to console me.

 

“Ssshhhh Hide. It’s okay now. The humiliation part is finished. You looked _so good._ I’m very happy that you did that for me. I love you, Hide. Shhh, please stop crying.” I opened my eyes, which were blessedly free of cum. Kaneki had knelt down in front of me, now with two normal looking human eyes. His beautiful white hair fell in front of his face and he looked so beautiful and angelic. _A fallen angel, trying to corrupt me._ Kaneki’s thumb traced my cheekbone and brushed away the tears that had fallen. _How could he stand to even touch me. How could he still love me? I’ve hurt him, run away from him and now I’m a disgusting mess; what was so desirable about me?_

 

My sobbing was reduced to small hiccups. _I’m always crying._ Looking into Kaneki’s eyes, I expected disgust and pity. Imagine my surprise when all I saw was affection. His thumb rubbed away the cum _he_ had put on my mouth. Kaneki lent in close and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. _His lips were so soft._  

 

“ _You’re mine, Hide.”_ He whispered the words but the intensity of it had me shuddering. Deep down in the marrow of my bones, in the blood that pumped through my body, in the nerves of every cell; I knew that it was true. I just sometimes wished that it wasn’t.

 

“We’ll continue tomorrow, let’s go to bed.” My shoulders slumped in relief. I don’t know if I could handle anymore right now. My body and soul felt so close to crumbling, so much had happened tonight. 

 

Kaneki went to grab a cloth while I remained on the bed, covered in cum. It wasn’t long before he came back and gently cleaned me. The cloth was warm and soothing as I became less of a disgusting mess. My eyes remained downcast in shame but Kaneki gave me quiet praise and sweet nothings. Things like, _Thank-you, You’re being so well behaved, You are gorgeous, mine_ and finally _I love you._ These things made me uncomfortable but at the same time I felt cared for and wanted. My heart felt battered and bruised and I wanted this comfort.

 

Kaneki confused me, I’ve had threats and I’ve had love confessions. How was I supposed to sort out my feelings when he keeps confusing me like this? Kaneki gave me a pair of sweats to get changed into and I pulled myself into them slowly. I settled into bed on the very edge and faced away. Of course Kaneki laid behind me and pulled me back into his embrace. We cuddle like this every night, I don’t even know why I try to put distance between us anymore. I try to pretend that I hate it but his arms around me make me feel secure; probably because I know I can’t leave them. Like every other night this week, he kisses my cheek and whispers his _I love you, Hide._ And like every other night, I stay silent, close my eyes and fall into a restless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The punishment isnt over. How did we feel about Hide POV? It was very different to write so I'm not sure how it reads LET ME KNOW YEAH?


	7. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy...at the end. No smut :(

**CHAPTER 7**

 

Wakefulness rolled around slowly. At first I was aware of how warm and comfortable I was. Then I realised I was wrapped up in arms with a warm body behind me. Then I realised my bladder was full and _I really had to go._ Gently, I removed the arms that kept me comfortably trapped in bed and snuck into the bathroom where I relieved myself. As I washed my hands, memories from last night trickled into my half-asleep brain. _I tried to run away. Kaneki caught me. Punishment. Woah, he made me masturbate, he came on my face. More crying. I’m such a mess…_

 

How does he even deal with me? Why does he even want to? Everything has changed. Why couldn’t it be like we used to. Tears splattered against the sink I was leaning on. Great, more tears. I rubbed my face angrily and splashed some water on my face. Let’s deal with today. I’ve still got more punishment to go through. I sighed to myself and went to go back to bed. Well, that was my intention before the door was slammed open.

 

“Ka-Kaneki? Are you okay, man?” Kaneki had burst through the door in a panic. His kakugan was out and he had his tentacle things flaring out behind. _I haven’t done anything, have I?_ Once he made eye contact with me, he calmed considerably. While he was calmer, I was still unsure of what was up because his ghoul features were still present. Kaneki stalked up to me and I couldn’t help stumbling back a few steps. _So scary…_ Kaneki grabbed my face with both hands and brought me in for a kiss. _Oh._ He forced my mouth open and his tongue snaked through the opening. He barraged my mouth and I couldn’t help but succumb to his kiss. _Why was he so good at this?_ He finally broke away and leant his forehead against mine. Kaneki had closed his eyes but his face looked so pained. _Was that my fault too?_

 

“I thought you had run away from me again.” He sounded so lost, so small. My heart ached for him. I didn’t like causing him pain but I didn’t like being trapped here either. His thumbs gently traced my cheekbones as if reassuring himself I was still there. Kaneki’s hands dropped from my face to hold one of my own and when he looked up both eyes had returned to a calm grey. Looking past him i could see that his tentacles had also disappeared and he looked every bit the old Kaneki just with more muscle and white hair. 

 

“Let’s go feed you, yeah?” My stomach took that as a cue to growl loudly so I blushed and nodded. He smiled at me gently and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen. I felt traitorous butterflies tingle in my gut at our closeness. _Well, fuck._

 

_~~~_

 

After I had been fed, Kaneki dropped the bomb on me

 

“You’re going to count them today.” I had only just finished my breakfast and we were back to punishment. Go figure. I grimaced at the thought of Kaneki’s kind of punishment.

 

“You’re going to have 40 strokes.” I gaped at him. Was he being serious? My ass was going to be black and blue for the rest of my life.

 

“Kaneki! Can’t it be like 20 really hard ones? _Please?”_ I pleaded with Kaneki over the kitchen bench. The pleading would result in nothing from the looks of his stern expression.

 

“No Hide. It will be 40 and you will be counting them. Am I clear?” I grumbled underneath my breath. It’s his fault for keeping me here. 

 

“ _Am I clear, Hide?”_ I guess he was over being lovey-dovey, I nodded glumly. This wasn’t going to be a fun day.

 

“Go to the bedroom and undress. We’ll start in five minutes.”

If I didn’t think I’d be getting another 40 swats, I’d be running. Again. Sadly, I knew the outcome of fighting back or running away. I want to be able to sit down before I'm 80 so I guess I’ll take the ass beating today. I dragged my feet to the bedroom and started taking off my clothes. The sweats I had been wearing came off quickly and I stood awkwardly, waiting for Kaneki to get this over and done with.

 

Kaneki strolled in the door without a care in the world. I on the other hand was stressing hard. _It was gonna hurt so bad!_ Kaneki leaned against the wall and it eyes took in my naked form. Why did he always look like he was about to consume me? I could feel the way his eyes would linger at my chest and dick. His heavy gaze made me feel all sorts of weird. I cleared my throat awkwardly and Kaneki’s eyes snapped up to mine.

 

“Right, 40 swats.” I gulped at that, I should have kept quiet. He walked over and ran his thumb against my bottom lip. He leaned forward and pressed his lips. Before I could do anything, he was stepping back and moving toward the bed. He slid out a box from underneath the bed (since when was that there) and opened it. I tried to peak to see what was inside but Kaneki was leant to far over it. He slid the box and stood up with, _oh no._ That dreaded rope dangled from his left hand and I looked at it with unveiled distaste.

 

“Hands please, Hide.” Again? I raised my hands and Kaneki efficiently tied them together. It was tight but not uncomfortable. No way of slipping through, damn. Kaneki led me by my bound hands and sat himself on the edge of the bed. Once he was situated, he pulled me over and I fell on top of his lap. It was so awkward being on his lap completely naked, why did he have to treat me like a kid? _A little warning would have been nice too…_

 

_“_ Remember to count them Hide or I’ll start all over again.” Well, shit. I buried my face into his pant leg and braced myself for the onslaught of spanking. A hand grasped one of my cheeks and massaged it roughly. Before I could get too relaxed with the sensation, the hand left but swiftly came back in the form of a slap.

 

“Ow fuck! One!” The first one hurt! The punishment continued and I continued my godforsaken counting. It was’t until the 20th that I finally let out tears. My ass was burning and stinging. Every slap had me flinching and crying out.The 28th had me sobbing ridiculously and I could barely get the number out. I felt so humiliated and the pain was unbearable. 

 

“Th-thirty f-f-five.” It was so hard to get the numbers out. All I could do was stutter. I just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry forever. I had never felt this kind of pain. The last punishment had nothing on this. Why did Kaneki have to be so brutal. Another crack of flesh meeting flesh had be screaming.

 

“Thirty s-six.” I cried into Kaneki’s pant leg. _Just be over soon. Please, please, please._ Kaneki had been mostly silent during the tirade on my ass. Occasionally ‘shh’ sounds could be heard in attempt to soothe my heaving sobs. So long as his hand kept hitting me, I was going to keep sobbing. It hurt! I’m sure my ass would be black and blue _again._  

 

“Th-thirty seven!” _That one stung!_ Jesus, Kaneki was bloody strong. Momentarily his hand skimmed over my burning flesh and I hissed through my teeth.

 

“Hide, I’m going to do the last 3 very quickly. You’ve done so well, you haven't lost count at all. You don’t have to count these ones; I won’t make you start again either. Shhhh, it’s almost over.” I sobbed partly in relief but mostly with terror and pain. _Still another three._ I nodded against his leg. I don’t think I could muster words, especially now that I didn’t have to. 

 

_Slap._ I jolted violently and shouted. Ow, my throat hurt.

 

 

_Slap._ I gritted my teeth and refused to cry out. That didn’t mean a few tears couldn’t escape. I shook silently on his lap, trying to control my breathing.

 

_Slap._ I may have sobbed a little but who can blame me? I had endured 40 swats from Kaneki _the half-ghoul._ My ass was on fucking fire. 

 

I was sobbing on top of Kaneki but at least I managed to get through that without begging this time. I just wanted Kaneki to take care of me now. I was hurt and tired. As if sensing my thoughts (creepy), Kaneki gently shifted me to be lying face down on the bed. I moaned my discomfort. I only just noticed how sweaty I was. _Gross, was I like that the whole time?_ Kaneki sat down next to me with a damp cloth, some more cream and a water bottle. When did he leave? I didn’t even notice.

 

“I’m very proud of you Hide. I’m happy you took your punishment well. I take it you won’t be trying to leave?” I shook my head against the comforter. A shudder ran through me at the thought of being caught once more. _No, I’m quite done with running away._ _Maybe someone could come here but who could I ask?_ Kaneki hummed and brushed my sweaty blonde hair from my forehead. He handed me the bottle of water. My elbows shook as I rose a bit to drink the water. It was gone in no time. My throat didn’t feel as raw now, I collapsed back against the bed and willed my heart beat to slow down. The adrenalin must be leaving my body. 

 

“I love you, Hide.” He kissed my gross forehead and started to wipe me down with the cloth. It felt nice. Cool, against my heated skin and I revelled in the feeling of being clean again.

 

“I know, Kaneki.” I closed my eyes and just basked in the loving attention Kaneki was giving me. No pain, just a cool soothing cloth from a tender Kaneki. I should feel embarrassed that I was being cleaned but I felt too exhausted. Moving was going to be difficult for a few days, _at least._ Kaneki finished with the cloth and I could feel the cream being applied. I sighed when I felt the numbing affect start. Kaneki was perfectly gentle with me; a complete contrast from 10 minutes ago. I started to doze off slowly. _Sleep sounds good._ The bed bounced back a little and forced my eyes open to see Kaneki turning off the bedroom light and opening the bedroom door.

 

“Kaneki.” A mumble was all that came out but he heard me nonetheless. My arm reached out towards him.

 

“Stay.” He hesitated at the door before he came back over to me. He knelt with one knee on the bed and brushed a hand through my hair.

 

“Are you sure, Hide?” I grabbed the wrist in my hair and brought it to mouth. I placed a soft kiss to the soft skin; he used to do that a lot when I first got here…

 

“Stay.” Kaneki gave me a watery smile and laid down next to me on the bed. That smile made my heart flutter. My eyes slid closed and I flung an arm and a leg over him. Half on Kaneki’s chest and half on the bed, I settled comfortably. Kaneki’s arm hesitantly made its way around my waist and rested his hand on my hip. _Comfy and warm._ No longer did I care about being trapped here, my burning ass or Kaneki’s super intense love. I was content to cuddle up to my best friend, exhausted but cared for. Slowly, I slipped to sleep unaware of anything but the warmth under me and the gentle caress at my hip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I want to introduce the S.E.X. BUT I WANT IT TO HAPPEN. Also, I'm gonna go back to Kaneki POV now. You all had your taste, now we go back to out lovable psychopath xx TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL


	8. I like begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this took longer then I thought it would. here it is and SMUT :D

**CHAPTER 8**

 

Hide’s face was slack in his sleep and his mouth hung open. Little snores occasionally stirred the otherwise quiet bedroom. He was so cute, so vulnerable, so _mine._

 

_He asked me to stay._ I was so happy that I almost cried. Hide was sprawled naked across me;he was a tempting buffet and I was waiting, starving. He was vulnerable right now, I could do whatever I wanted to him. While that was an option, I much preferred to see his crying face begging with pain and pleasure. I skimmed my fingers across said face. It was beautiful, currently relaxed and unconscious. My fingers ghosted over his high cheekbones, his plush lips and his delicate eyelids. Everything about him was soft, fragile. My little human…

 

Hide’s eyelashes fluttered and I felt his breathing change. Bleary brown eyes looked up at me before closing with a yawn. I briefly saw rows of white teeth before his mouth shut once more.

 

“G’mornin’ ‘neki.” The mumbled words were spoken into my chest and I smiled at my sleepy human.

 

“Hide, it’s two in the afternoon.” One eye cracked open, checking if I was serious. It didn’t help my room was always dark, I had no windows in here. Either dismissing the time or not caring, Hide slid away from me and onto his stomach. I immediately missed his body on mine but the new sight was certainly welcome. Still half asleep, Hide was completely unaware he had exposed himself to me. Never mind the fact that he was glued to my side in his sleep, now he was conscious. Mostly. The cheeks of his ass had gone back to black, blue and purple. Must be tender. It looked irresistibly pretty though. The marks were mine and these ones were going to last a very long time. I couldn’t wait to make more. I gently ran my hand along the marks. His soft skin too pained to endure touch but these marks were mine and I get to touch what’s mine.

 

“ _Kaneekkiii,”_ Hide whined at me and moved his hips away, “be gentle. I got a brutal ass beating, ya know.” _How does he always manage to forget it was his fault?_

 

I pinched a bruise on his left cheek and Hide shouted and jolted at the sudden pain. He looked at me with beautiful brown eyes, teary with confusion and pain. I loved that look.

 

“Hide, please try to remember _why_ you were punished. Ensure you obey me in future and this will happen less.” My little human blinked away the moisture in his and I was little sad to not witness his tears. Hide did not say anything in response to the runaway reminder. He bit his lip and my eyes were immediately drawn to the way his teeth would press into that full bottom lip. _I want to bite those lips. And suck them. And force them open and shove my co-_

 

“Could I, uhm, could you, er, put on some more cream, Kaneki? Please?” I shook my head from my lustful reverie to see Hide looking up at me. He looked fearful, as if I would say no. I strived to be a great lover who takes care of their partner. I wished to take care of his every need so he wants for nothing but me. I smiled gently at him. My smile was in an effort to soothe his worries and it must have work. The expression of worry and fear dissipated into one of relief. 

 

“Yeah, Hide. I can do that for you.” I reached over to the side table where I had left the cream before. I squeezed out a dollop on my hand then gently rubbed it over Hide’s aching flesh. Hide sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth when I first started but his breathing slowly evened out as I massaged the cream in. Once Hide’s aches were soothed, I rolled him over onto his back. I was blessed to see that he was half-hard. My eyes widened and I looked up at my human questioningly. The cute little human face turned scarlet when our eyes met and he attempted to cover his burgeoning hard-on. The tempting sight made my own member start to fill and my kakugan flare. _I want to see._ I grabbed the hands that were concealing away what was mine to look at and pinned them down on either side of his hips. Hide’s hips squirmed around on the bed. Slowly, he hardened under my gaze until his cock was standing up proudly and curving towards his stomach. 

 

“Ka-kaneki!” I looked up to see Hide blushing furiously. I could feel him struggling beneath my hands but he was too weak to break free. I gave him another smile and I wondered if it looked as predatory as it felt. Hide’s struggle doubled in effort but to no avail. Leaning forward, I gave a long wet swipe to the underside of the cock in front of me. A strangled moan was heard from above and I looked up to see Hide’s wild eyes. I gave a small lick to the head and was rewarded with another moan. My own member twitched in its tight confines.

 

“Don’t move your hands, Hide.” I warned him. I freed myself from my pants and loosely gripped my cock with one hand. The other held Hide at the base. Hide had obediently left his hands by his side but I could see them twitching with the desire to move. I kissed up the length of his cock, suckling at the head when I got to the top.

 

“ _Ah_ , Kaneki. Please, Kaneki…” Hide moaning my name so sweetly was something that I had only experienced in my dreams. Now that it was a reality, how could I not assist him? I slid his member into my mouth. Having to throw up human food had pretty much rendered my gag reflex nonexistent. I swallowed around the head and Hide easily slipped down my throat. He moaned and his hips twitched, driving himself just that little deeper in. He was being so well behaved, his hands remained were I left them and he was being beautifully vocal. I bobbed my head up and down, maintaining suction and letting m tongue slither all around his length. My own erection was leaking and I spread the fluid all over as I stroked myself. Hide was writhing around and I could feel him twitching in my mouth. Unfortunately for him, I lifted off. His hips tried to follow my mouth and his hands went to grasp my hair. Well, he was obedient for a bit.

 

“ _Wait,_ Kaneki! I was so close, please, please, please, please.” So cute, I loved Hide’s begging. I removed his hands from my white strands and forced them beside his head. His teary face was still flushed but had wet tracks down his face. _Was he really so close?_

 

“Oh Hide…” I leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth and my cock brushed his. He wailed at the contact and thrust up for better friction. I grunted at the wet slide. I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered huskily.

 

“Do you want to come, Hide?” Said human jerked his head affirmative. He emphasised this point with a desperate thrust up that had us sliding together, mixing our precum. He bit his lip to try and stifle his noises but they still manage to escape. I wanted to be mean to Hide. Only a little.

 

“I’m sorry, Hide. I didn’t quite catch that. Did you want to come?” I punctuated my question by sliding my cock against his, rubbing the head of my cock against the sensitive patch of skin under his own tip. A high pitched whine came from Hide before “yes, Kaneki” fell from his lips over and over. More tears dripped from his beautiful eyes and over his flushed cheeks. He was so pretty when he was a mess. I pressed my lips to his and he welcomed me into his mouth with a gasp. My tongue explored his wet mouth, gliding over his tongue and teeth that were now so familiar to me. He tasted sweet, he tasted of desperation. Hide moaned against me and I swallowed the sound greedily. _He only moans with me,_ for _me._

 

_“_ I love when you beg for me, Hide. I can’t wait for you to beg for my cock. Make no mistake Hide, you _will_ beg me to fuck you.” Hide mewled at my words and my cock twitched with his eagerness. _Soon. His ass needs to get better so I can wreck it again._ A quick peck was placed on those plush lips before I trailed down to his neck. I’m surprised I hadn’t done this sooner. I peppered kisses along his delicate throat before settling on a spot at his jugular. _Here._ I started suckling at the skin, pulling it into my mouth and tonguing it gently. My little human bared his neck and gave me more room to work. _So well behaved today._ I rewarded his action by wrapping a fist around the both of us. The tunnel provided great stimulation as I thrust into it and along Hide. Grunts were punched out of me as I slowly started to melt into the pleasure. The heat and the friction of Hide’s cock was making me delirious. I could feel every twitch and jump as I slid against him. The tight pressure of my hand around the both of us was driving me crazy. But if I was crazy then Hide was psychopathic. He had tears flowing from his scrunched up eyes and he was flushed with arousal. He was sweating ever so slightly which caused us to glide wetly against one another. I started to gnaw on the flesh in my mouth, determined to leave another one of my marks on his otherwise flawless skin. _Mine._  

 

Hide sounded like he was close. _I’ll slow down then_. My thrusts against him were softer and slower, poor Hide whined at me loudly. The hand I had released earlier went to grip my hair and he tugged insistently. _Hide can come when I allow him to come._ My fist tightened around the both of us and I slid it along our lengths slowly. I revelled in the slow burn while my little human squirmed for more. I had been too caught up in my own thoughts to listen in to Hide’s mumbling. When I caught on to what he was saying, I almost came.

 

“ _Kaneki!_ Please, I want to come. Let me come, please? I thought you said you liked me begging? _Ohh,_ Kaneki. C’mon, you can do whatever you want to me _later._ I’ll let you come on my face again? I’ll blow you later? I’ll do anything _Kaneki, please!”_ Jesus christ, Hide’s mouth could be filthy. I didn’t doubt that I could have Hide begging for my cock. I couldn’t wait for then. For now, I sucked harder at Hide’s neck. Biting down hard once, I pulled back to admire my work. Hide gasped at the pain and a glob of pre-cum splurted out the tip of his dick. The beautiful purple mark rested on Hide’s throat, indentations of my teeth were still left behind and I wanted to go back and run my tongue along them. _I can admire it later, my little human has been so good today. I should reward him._

 

“Okay, Hide. I’ll let you come now.” I sped up my thrusts against him and aimed for the most amount of friction. My member dragged deliciously against his underside and I pumped us quicker. The hand in my hair pulled me down for a kiss that I was more than happy to give. Our tongues tangled and it wasn’t long before Hide was tensing up against me. He groaned into our kiss and he came in long spurts into my fist. The added wetness and the look of pure rapture on Hide’s face was enough to send me over the edge too. Pulling back, my back arched as I came with a moan of Hide’s name. Our seed mixed together as I slowed down my strokes until we were both too sensitive to endure more. I rested my forehead against Hide’s, our sweat cooling on our skin. The hand not covered in come, I brought up to caress his pretty face.

 

“I love you, Hide.” His beautiful brown eyes sparkled at me and for a moment I thought he would say it back.

 

“I know, Kaneki.” I closed my eyes, disappointed at the lack of confession. However I didn’t let that ruin my mood. Hide had been well behaved and even actively participated this time. It wouldn’t be long before he finally said _I love you, Kaneki_. It was a moment that would be worth waiting for. I opened my eyes and saw pity and understanding reflected back. _Why did he read me so well?_ I gave him a small smile and kissed him on the lips. Nothing too wild, just my lips against his. Perfectly intimate, couple like even.

 

“Hey Hide…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m going to take you up on that offer.” He looked at me in confusion. _He always conveniently forgets the good parts._ I smirked at him.

 

“I do believe I’m allowed to anything I like to you, remember?” Hide’s lips formed an O shape in realisation. I wasn’t going to forget that promise. Rest assured, tonight was going to be interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likely gonna be a lot of smut in the next chapter, just FYI. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT! KUDOS AND COMMENT FOR ME xxooxoxoxoox


	9. Anything I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever!! Here is your update, it's only going to get worse ;)

**CHAPTER 9**

 

The little human had been a nervous wreck all day. His hands would shake and tremble, he’d glance over at me ten times a minute and he’d stutter through his sentences. Honestly, it was quite adorable to see him so worried. He had no reason to worry, it would be pleasurable enough for him.

 

The minutes ticked by slowly and as it got later into the night, the anxiety Hide had felt slowly melted away. So many ideas ran through my head about this evening. In all of them Hide was crying, begging, wanting… I wanted to see his ass split open, I wanted to see his swollen lips parted with pleasure, I wanted to see the Hide’s beautiful reactions when I played with his cock. My desire mounted with every moment that passed. 

 

It was about 9pm when my patience ran out. Hide was having a shower and my cock filled with thoughts of him being _slick_ and _naked. He promised me anything._ I honestly couldn’t wait to take him up on that offer. I kneeled next to the bed and pulled out the box hid underneath. I opened it up and contemplated my choices. I sifted through vibrators, handcuffs, plugs and all of the like. _Oh yes, these will do._ I placed everything I planned to use on the bed and lined them out evenly.

 

“Hey Kaneki, were you gonna have a shower or - “ Hide spotted what laid on the bed and stopped in his tracks. Hide was dressed in striped pajamas, his cheeks were pink from the heat of his shower and his blonde hair was damp but clean. He glanced at me, to the bed and back to me again. I heard and saw him gulp with worry. I smiled at his nervousness. Time to get to business.

 

“Actually Hide, I had plans for this evening.”

 

“O-oh yeah? I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” He rushed to exit the room. Of course I intercepted his feeble attempt and blocked the doorway. A few stray drops clung to his collarbone, I wanted to lick them up. _He looked gorgeous._

 

_“_ Kaneki, you’ve got your eye-thingy showing. Are you okay?” While I was lost in thought my kakugan must have appeared. It had been a while since I’d let it out with Hide, maybe I should introduce him to my ghoul side? I wanted him to love _every_ part of me after all. 

 

I cradled his face with one of my hands while the other one brushed his damp hair from his face. Hide watched as I leaned forward closer but didn’t flinch away. My eyes closed and I kissed Hide gently, sweetly. He took a step closer to me and I wrapped my free arm around his waist. I could feel Hide melting into the kiss, completely pliant. Perfect. We separated from the kiss but Hide remained in my arms. _He’s so good for me today._ My kakugan was still present, I could feel it, but Hide didn’t cringe away. He looked intently into my eyes, his own darting back and forth between my mismatched ones.

 

“I’m great Hide, don’t worry about me.” I pecked him on the lips.  

 

“You should worry about yourself.” His eyes widened at that and he turned back to look at the bed. I smiled and tightened my hold around him.

 

“You promised me anything, Hide.”His head whipped back and he started pushing at my chest.

 

“No, no, no, Kaneki! Within reason! What even are those things?” 

 

“I’m glad you asked.” I took hold of his hand and dragged him over to my display. The grip on my hand tightened considerably when we stood at the edge of the bed. The array of items had me quite excited for the night. _I want to see more tears,_

 

“First we have the anal beads.” I pointed out the pastel pink balls connected by string. There was 8 in total and each ball was an inch and a half in diameter. I’d be highly impressed if he made it to the last one, _I can just imagine the way his hole would stretch and stretch around the width, already so full, only for it to -._ I snapped out of my reverie. Soon. I readjusted myself in my pants before pointing out the next item.

 

“Of course, we have the rope. I also think it might be interesting to try a cock ring, hm?” Hide’s hands clenched in mine and the tips of his ears were pink. His breathing had also changed, it sounded quicker?

 

“Maybe if you can handle it, we’ll use this little thing as well.” I gestured to the tiny little vibrator. It would fit snugly in his hole, right against his prostate. Or maybe it could be placed on his balls? So many viable options…

 

“A-are you going to use all of them?” His voice trembled. Hide looked like a skittish little animal, ready to bolt at any moment. But this little creature was curious about these toys, he almost seemed _eager_ to play. 

 

“Most likely.” I brought our linked hands to my mouth and kissed his fingers. His eyes remained on the assortment of items. I licked my lips at how transfixed Hide looked. This might go better than expected.

 

“Shall we begin, Hide?” His head snapped towards me before he took a step backwards. _No, no, no, little human. The fun begins now._ I yanked him back towards me with our linked hands and he stumbled into my chest. My free hand went up to grasp his chin and I tilted his face up for a kiss. There was no response at first but it wasn’t long before Hide melted and was kissing me back. Hide fisted a hand in my shirt before he pulled away.

 

“Uhm, okay, just don’t hurt me. Please? Because I’m still really sore, ya know?” He eyes were downcast and I just wanted to swallow him whole. My strong Hide was now so fragile and delicate. I live for the day where he will be entirely dependent on me. I stroked his delicate cheekbone and let my mismatched eyes take in his beauty in its entirety.

 

“No promises, Hide. You said anything after all. Don’t worry, no more spankings at the very least.” Hide sucked in his bottom lip and nodded. I cracked the knuckles of my right hand. _Let’s get started._

 

Where to begin? I cleared off the bed and placed the items within easy reach on the side table. Then I began to undress my human. _This was the first time undressing him with my own hands._ My pale fingers grasped the hem of his shirt and I slowly began to peel it off. Hide lifted his arms helpfully and the shirt came off easily. The shirt was dropped to the ground. I skimmed my fingertips along his delicate collarbone, tracing the thin skin. My fingertips trailed down to his pert nipples. Black fingernails scraped against the sensitive flesh and I had the joy of watching them perk up at my touch. I slid my hands down his waist to finger the waistband of his pyjama pants. I crouched down so I was eye level with Hide’s hips and pulled down both his pants and underwear. Hide blushed from above and covered his face. _So sweet._ To my surprise, Hide was already half hard.

 

“Are you excited about this, Hide?” I pulled up each foot to remove the pants from him completely. Sitting back on my haunches. I had a wonderful view of Hide’s nude form and an en especially enticing view of the way his cock was hardening for me. Fascinated, I watched it fill until it was curving gently at the top and its head was shiny with pre-cum. I couldn’t resist. I leaned over and licked the wetness off, I was pleased with the way Hide’s hips involuntarily thrust closer for more. _Such a wanton little human._

 

Standing back up, I crossed my arms and contemplated how I wanted him. _On his hands and knees or on his back with his legs spread?_ Both ideas were terribly arousing but I was going to go with the latter tonight.

 

“Could you lie on the bed please, Hide? On your back if you wouldn’t mind.” Hide awkwardly climbed onto the bed before flopping onto his back. He looked positively edible like this; brown eyes sparkling with excitement, his cheeks flushed with anticipation and his pretty cock dripping with pre-cum. I leaned over him and brought his wrists above his head. The rope was used to tie his hands securely to the bed frame. I double checked their tightness before placing a quick peck to the delicate skin. My hands slid down his arms to the face they were next to. I thumbed his full bottom lip before I took it into my mouth. My tongue glided across the seam of his lips then retreated back to my own mouth. Hide whined when my tongue slid back and I smiled into the kiss. We kissed slowly but Hide strained upwards, slanting his mouth against mine for more. Blunt teeth suddenly found their way imbedded into my bottom lip. Both my mouth and eyes opened in shock. A tongue snaked its way into my own mouth after it was given the perfect opportunity to do so. Hide’s own eyes were open and glittered with victory. _Sneaky._ I indulged him for the moment and slid my eyes shut to really enjoy Hide’s kiss. _I could do this forever._ Before I got too into the kiss, I pulled myself away.

 

“ _Kaneki!”_ Hide’s indignant outcry made me smile. My mouth found its way on his neck where I revisited my mark on him. It was dark and throbbing by the time my lips and teeth left. _I never want it to leave. It looked perfect on my perfect Hide._ Eagerly, I made my way to Hide’s rosy nipples. I licked over his left one then blew on it softly. The little bud perked up immediately. I attached my teeth to the little bit of flesh. I sucked on the bud while simultaneously nibbling. Hide’s _ahhs_ were music to my ears and I relished in the sounds he made _because of me._ I had my right hand thumb over the neglected nipple until it too was standing up. My mouth switched over to make the other nipple equally red and swollen. 

 

When I was happy with my work (and Hide was begging me to stop) I moved down to his hips where his pretty little dick was _begging_ for attention. Hide was so talented with his begging, he didn't even need words. While his cock did look delicious, it wasn’t my main priority. My hands grasped his thighs and pushed them open. This pretty pink hole was what I was after. _I can’t wait to be in there, that tightness squeezing me and wanting more of -_ soon. Hide will be asking for it soon. Just got to be a little more patient. No matter. I can wait; provided that I have adequate means to tide me over.

 

_I want to eat him out._ No. I must adhere to my plans. I gave a soft kiss to the furled hole. Hide’s hips rolled up for more but now was not the time. The lube was retrieved from the bedside table and I applied it liberally to three of my fingers. Sitting down comfortably, I had the perfect view of both between Hide’s legs and his beautiful blushing face. Hide was panting and moving his hips around. He clearly wanted more. Unfortunately for him, he was only going to come when I allowed it. My first finger circled around the tense muscle, feeling the way it twitched under my touch. I slipped my fingertip in and Hide clenched around the intrusion. My finger slowly slid up to the last knuckle. I thrust my finger gently in Hide’s tight heat. Hide’s entrance must have been reluctant to let me go because it sucked me back in greedily. I fed that hungry hole another finger and Hide groaned. His arms strained above him but to no avail.

 

“Kaneki, please!” My fingers searched for that spot that would have him a mess. _There._ Hide jolted at the touch to his prostate. The moan of my name was a melody I wanted to play over and over again. I scissored my fingers inside him and watched his face grimace at the stretch. _He was going to be stretched a whole lot more soon._ When I felt him accommodate to the two fingers, I squeezed in the last finger. Hide struggled to get used to the bigger stretch. 

 

“Ah, take ‘em out Kaneki. Please? It’s too much!” Adorable. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. Hide pouted at me and squirmed on my fingers. I moved around my fingers and scraped them across that bundle of nerves. Hide’s eyes slammed shut and he bit his lip to fend off any moans that were likely to escape.

 

“But Hide, didn’t you say I could do whatever I like?” I smiled at his twisted expression and brushed against his prostate once more. His hips jerked back onto my fingers and he couldn’t hold back the shout that burst its way through. Hide’s cock was wet and red; I feared if I played with him more, he would come without permission. I took away my fingers from Hide and his entrance tried to keep me in by clamping down.

 

“Wait, _ah,_ Kaneki! I was close.”

 

“My, my, my Hide. You don’t get to come any time soon. Hmmm, your ass is certainly hungry, shall I feed it more? I can’t have you releasing too soon so I guess _this_ will have to go on.” The cock ring from before was put on Hide and settled in snuggly at the base of his cock. I kissed the head of his cock and it twitched in need. My tongue licked my lips and I enjoyed the taste of Hide. _Delicious._ Hide moaned at the show but seemed very put out at the cock ring.

 

“Uhm, Kaneki…are you sure you want to use the cock ring? I mean, you can save it for another time but er, ah, can you take it off? Please?” What a sweet request. I leaned down and kissed that pouting mouth. 

 

“No Hide. Your orgasms belong to me and if I want you to wait then you will wait.” I got the beads from the table and settled back in front of my little blonde haired human. They clacked in my hand as I held them up for him to see.

 

“Are you ready, Hide?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it unfinished, IM SORRY! But this is taking forever and it was getting so long. ALSO, I'm back at university so I will TRY to get an update out once a week! If possible, I will do it quicker but just a lil warning


	10. Take them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about making you wait and I left off with a VERY steamy ending. This chapter is literally all smut with a dash of fluff at the end.

**CHAPTER 10**

 

Hide gaped at me. He attempted to lean up but his bound hands prevented him from doing so.

 

“Were you actually serious, Kaneki? There’s _no way_ I can take that!” Hide sputtered at me. It seems my little human lost his nerve. What happened to the bright eyed Hide I had before? _Tsk._ The indignant rambling came to a halt. I let my hand wander over Hide’s inner thigh and watched the goosebumps spread.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow. I promise you’ll like it.” The hand gliding over his thigh left and I liberally applied more lube to the beads. I rubbed the first pale pink ball against his hole before pushing against the muscle. 

 

“W-wait Kaneki! You can’t just go do thi- _Nngh”_ After a trivial amount a resistance the first one popped in. Immediately, I started pressing the next one in. Legs started to close in around me but I easily wrenched one back so he was still open to me. The second ball pushed in resulting with a broken moan from my human.

 

“Hide, I can do whatever I like. You said so. Relax and keep your legs open.” Hide’s legs hesitantly eased back open and I continued with my beads. The third and fourth went in with minimal effort on my behalf and a lot of moaning with Hide’s. The fifth required a bit more pressure but when it popped in, Hide shouted in shock. The beads must be pressing against his prostate now. I imagine the last three will be a bit more difficult. 

 

“No more, Kaneki. No more! I can’t take it, please, please please. _Oh_ , Kaneki! They keep moving in- _ah_ inside of me. I’m so full, Kaneki and I _need to come._ ” Hide seemed to having trouble keeping his hips still. They rolled around and the shifting of the beads must be driving him _crazy_ because he was moaning and rambling nonstop. There was small tears leaking from his eyes and his cock was bright red in its confines. It looked like torture. _It looked like an artwork._ The back of my knuckles brushed against Hide’s warm cheeks and collected the tears that had fallen. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked up that sweetness while watching Hide cry some more tears. _Tastes of desperation. It’s delicious._

 

“I tell you what, Hide.” I briefly left the bed to grab a tie from a drawer. I grabbed the small vibrator and placed it against his balls. Hide watched me with wary eyes. I made sure the vibrator would stay put with the tie before turning it on low.

 

“ _Kaneki!”_ Hide’s hips thrust wildly, his poor leaking cock twitched with the added stimulation. More tears poured from his eyes and I watched the delightful show.

 

“If you manage to fit every single bead in your beautiful asshole, I’ll let you come.” Hide’s eyes widened to a comical size. Was it such a shocking request?

 

“W-what?! You, _mm,_ can’t be serious Kaneki. There _no way_ , _ah_ , that they can all fit! Please Kaneki, just take the ring off! I’m gonna die. _Ohhhh”_ I thought he would have given in. I gave him a perfect opportunity to come. Well to be honest, it wasn’t really a choice. Hide _will_ take them all then he would get to come for me. I just want him to submit to me. _Hide you are mine, you should obey my every whim. You will obey my every whim once you fall in love with me. I just have to get your body to fall in love with me then your heart will follow._

 

I leant over his vulnerable body, making sure I pressed against his needy cock. I leaned on one elbow while my other hand went down to stroke Hide’s wanton member. I wrapped my hand around his hard length and stroked slowly. Hide mewled at my touch and tossed his head to the side. _Such lovely reactions._

 

_“_ C’mon Hide. I’ll eat you out real good as a reward?” Hide groaned at the mention of a prospective rimming. It wasn’t really a favour for him, I wanted to dig my tongue into that warm hole of his. If it persuaded him to take all the beads though, I’d let him think it was a reward.

 

“A-and I won’t have to wear the ring?” I smiled softly and kissed the side of his face.

 

“No cock ring.” Hide nodded hesitantly and my soft smile turned into a toothy grin. I returned to my position in front of Hide’s legs. He spread them enticingly and the view of his shiny pink entrance greeted me. The tiny entrance was stuffed but there was still three more beads to go. I applied more lube to the last of the beads and started pushing the first one in. The entrance was so tight, I only managed to get it halfway before it popped back out. I tried a different approach. The ball was thrusted in slowly, getting deeper each time it went in. It stopped at the halfway but it didn’t come back out. The pink flesh of Hide’s hole stretched around it and I traced the tight skin with my other hand. His hole relaxed a little and I managed to push the 6th bead in.

 

Hide must have felt full to bursting. Predictably, he had swallowed 6 of the 8 beads into his entrance. I’m not surprised though, it is incredibly needy. Hide shifted his hips and gasped. Must have touched a sensitive spot. The bound cock was leaking profusely; it seemed like he desperately needed to come. I hurried along and started pushing the 7th against his full entrance. I twisted and twisted until he finally enveloped the pastel pink ball. 

 

“ _Kaneekiii!”_ My own cock twitched at the sound of my name coming from his mouth. The last one. I stroked the soft damp flesh of Hide’s entrance. The muscled clenched and released, sensitive to any touch. Hide’s hips tried to roll away but the movement shifted the beads inside and he shouted. Meanwhile, the low buzzing of the vibrator accompanied the beautiful sounds that escaped from Hide.

 

“Just one more, Hide. You’re doing so well. I’m so _proud_ of you. Your hungry little hole has almost eaten all the beads.” Tears streaked Hide’s flushed cheeks and he was almost sobbing with desperation.

 

“C’mon Kaneki! _Hurry up!”_ I clicked my tongue at Hide’s tone but did not reprimand him. I had been teasing him an awful lot. The last ball was pushed up against the brimming hole. The pressure was intense, I had struggled even fitting _half_ of it in. I didn’t want to lose what ground I had covered so I left it in halfway. Hide’s hole stretched around the pink bead (although his asshole was a much prettier shade). Suddenly, Hide thrusted his hips up _voluntary_ and the last one went in. He moaned at the fullness and rolled his hips against the bed.

 

“Ka-Kaneki!” More tears rolled down his face while I remained in shock. Hide had swallowed all 8 beads. Not without a struggle but he had taken them all. I laid over him between his legs braced my hands on either side of his face. My mouth met his slack one and I kissed him furiously. _So perfect for me. So mine. No one else can make him feel like this, only me._ I only pulled back once I was panting for air but Hide whined once the kiss was broken.

 

“You did it, Hide. You were so good for me. You did it all yourself too. _I love you so much, Hide.”_ Hide’s blown out eyes met mine and his gorgeous teary eyes leaked some more.

 

“Are you ready for your reward?” He nodded frantically and a sob slipped from his mouth. I couldn’t help but lick into that desperate mouth and swallow his cries. I kissed my way down his body, pausing at each nipple of course. My wet kisses were pressed all the way down to his cute little hipbones. I mouthed at the skin while I turned off the vibrator and took it away from his balls. They must have been so sensitive and aching, I went to massage away any lingering sensations. From there, I gently removed his cock ring and he sighed in relief. My hand went to hold Hide at the base and I moved my mouth so it was hovering above the head. I had my free hand grasp the end of the beads and prepared to pull them.

 

“They’re coming out okay, Hide?” I looked up at him from position and he had his full bottom lip sucked into his teeth. I opened my mouth and slowly took him in while my hand pulled on the beads. As each one popped out, Hide’s cock would twitch and spurt a glob of pre-cum into my mouth. I swallowed every small mouthful he gave me. Poor Hide, his hips were twitching and his hole contracting but there was still no orgasm. Finally, the last bead slid free but Hide could only wail as his orgasm was just out of reach.

 

“ _Kaneekiii, pleaassee!”_ Such sweet desperation, how could I not oblige? I pulled my mouth off his throbbing cock and kissed my way down its veiny underside. I briefly sucked each ball into my mouth, tonguing the tight flesh before releasing him. Kisses were placed on his perineum until I reached the wet skin of his entrance. 

 

It wasn’t difficult to slide my tongue into him, the stretch from before was more than adequate to let my tongue gain access. Hide was loose enough for me to slide all the way in. I wiggled my tongue around his wet cavern, enjoying the flavour of Hide underneath the lube. Hide’s hole tightened around me as I pulled back my tongue to lick at the outside. Hide mewled from above and spread his legs even wider. My hands pushed his bruised cheeks apart; I needed more room to work with. I pushed my face right up against him and thrusted my tongue into him. The tongue fucking was what both he and I wanted, so who was I to deny us? Hide moaned, obviously delighted with the softer pleasure. The tip of his dick was red and leaking. It also continued to twitch in the air, anxious for friction. I helped him out by wrapping my hand around his length and sliding my hand with firm and fast strokes. I wriggled my tongue around and flicked my wrist at Hide’s tip. The sharp in take of breath was all that was heard over the wet sounds of skin on skin and licking. Hide’s back arched, forcing my tongue deeper and his cock further into my hand. His hole convulsed around my tongue violently and come shot out of his cock. His own seed spattered his chest and his back melted back onto the bed.

 

I gave one final soft lick to Hide’s hole before I sat up on my knees. Hastily, I pulled my own cock out from its confines. I ran my hand along the mess Hide left on his chest and brought it to my own cock. Hide panted and look at me with half-lidded eyes. _What a perfect little human_. With Hide’s come coating my hand, I brought the warm slickness to my member. I started stroking myself while watching his beautiful bound form. Sated, naked and tied up; Hide looked like a masterpiece. _I’ll make him look even prettier._ I stripped my cock almost violently. The warm come from Hide provided the perfect lube and it felt so _perfect_. It wasn’t long before I was releasing my own seed onto Hide, decorating his body with my own white strips of come. I breathed heavily through my nose as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. 

 

Hide looked mildly disgusted with my seed on him and his nose crinkled when he looked down at himself. _Now, now Hide. I’m allowed to enjoy myself too._ I dipped my fingertips in the mess and swirled them around. Hide looked at me questioningly. I offered my fingers with our mixed essence and his eyes narrowed at me. _How cute_.

 

“If you think that shit is going in my mouth then you’re quite mistaken, Kaneki.” I raised a brow at his tone and felt my kakugan flare. Hide sucked sucked in a sharp breath but maintained his glare. I shrugged my shoulders and brought our essence to my own mouth. I sucked on each finger, thoroughly enjoying the salty bitter taste of us. Some residual come still sat on my tongue but I didn’t swallow. I wanted to share it. I inched closer to Hide’s pretty mouth and his eyes widened in realisation. He shook his head side to side but I grasped his face with one hand to keep him still. I place my lips against his plush one but he kept them pressed tight. _No matter…_ I squeezed his cheeks and forced his mouth open to me. I slipped my tongue in and made sure it glided all over his own. His protests were muffled by my own mouth as I pressed in deeper. It didn’t take long for Hide melt into the kiss and move his own lips against mine. Our tongues caressed each other and I shared the flavour of our seed with him. Drool dripped from between us as we swapped the left over come. We parted ways and his mouth was deliciously red and swollen. His lips were as red as the strawberries he loved to eat. I too wanted to bite the firm, sweet flesh.

 

“You’re a real pervert, ya know?” My kakugan had slipped away now that I had gotten my way. I smiled at my human and pecked him on the lips. I reached up and untied his hands from the bed frame and massaged his wrists in case of any lingering pains. I brought his wrists up to my mouth and peppered kisses across the surface. _Hide had done this once before…_

 

I left Hide relaxing on the bed while I tidied around him. Once everything was clean and proper, i returned with a warm damp cloth. In no time, Hide was free from come but a deep inhale assured me that he still smelled like _me._ I changed out of my clothes and turned off the bedroom light. My feet carried me to the bed and I settled in comfortably. Hide had rolled to the edge of the bed as per usual. And as per usual, I scooted over and embraced him from behind. I brushed his silky hair with my fingers, feeling how the strands escaped easily. But that is the _only_ part of Hide that would slip through my fingers. I removed my hand and wrapped my arm around his waist. Hide himself would be with me forever. _Forever and ever._ Our legs tangled together and Hide pushed back into my arms. I smiled into his hair and tightened my arms around him. I whispered my _I love you_ and my _Sweet dreams_ like every other night. Just like every other night Hide closed his eyes and stayed silent. But _unlike_ every other night, Hide’s hand came to rest over mine and thumbed over my knuckles. _My sweet, little Hide._ It was safe to say, I had a _very_ good night’s sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss mean Kaneki, he might have to come back. LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK.


	11. Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler- im sorry BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AMAZING (i hope)

**CHAPTER 11**

 

I’m tired of waiting. It’s been a total of two weeks and three days since Hide has been here. I have been patient, kind, _loving._ Where was my reward? Where were the fruits of my labour?

 

Hide hadn’t tried to run, hadn’t been overly disobedient, in fact he was even more affectionate than usual. However something was lacking, something that I _needed._ Everyday I told Hide that I loved him. And I did. I was so in love with Hide that I thought I might _die_ if he ever left me again. But Hide hadn’t told me he loved _me._ Sure, he would hold my hand, kiss me back, interact with _most_ bedroom fun we had. I loved that but he didn’t love me. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to hear the words. 

 

While we did enjoy some sexual acts, Hide himself never initiated it. If he couldn’t even initiate some simple foreplay, I had no idea how he was going to beg for a fucking. Still, I had faith in Hide’s feelings. _Tonight would be the night._

 

When Hide finished his university school work, he would walk into the living room and see my beautiful candlelit dinner. We would have a lovely evening of fun chitchat and witty banter. At the end of the evening we’d hold hands and kiss each other sweetly. Then Hide would confess his love and then he’d ask me to fuck him. Simple. 

 

~~~

 

The evening did not go according to the plan, unfortunately. Yes, the dinner was beautiful. Yes, our conversation flowed effortlessly. But here I sat on the bed, holding Hide’s limp hands.

 

_“I love you, Hide.”_

 

_“I know, Kaneki.”_

 

_Still. Tonight still wasn't enough. I still wasn’t enough._ My hands tightened around Hide’s unconsciously. _Why couldn’t he love me?!_ I could feel my kakugan appear. _No! Tonight was it! Tonight meant everything!_ My kakuhou itched horribly, I wanted to lash out and break everything. I couldn’t focus. The soft hands in my own, the gentle brown eyes, hair spun of gold, humble and laid-back personality. I loved everything about him. He didn’t say it back, _he didn’t say it back._

 

_“Ouch,_ Kaneki! What’s wrong?” My eyes shot up to his and I wondered if they were as wild as I thought they were.

 

“Say it back!” My hands tightened further and Hide winced at the pain.

 

“What? Kaneki, what are you tal-“

 

“ _Say that you love me! I know it’s true so say it!”_ Hide’s eyes widened in realisation before he looked at me with pity. _No.._

 

I released his hands and grasped his face. I pulled him in for a kiss and pushed my tongue into his mouth. It was fierce and rough, full of longing and desperation. _Love me, love me, love me._ My mouth slanted against his, craving more closeness. Hide moaned into my mouth but tried to pull away. I kissed him even firmer, running my tongue along his.

 

“Kane-“ _Kiss._

 

_“_ Just wai-“ _Kiss._

 

_“Stop, Kaneki!”_ He put a hand in front of my lips to prevent me from getting closer. Hide’s cheeks were flushed and he was panting hard.

 

“I _do_ have feeling for you, Kaneki, I do! It’s just that I’m not, er, uhm, at your level just yet. So I uhm, can’t say it back. Not yet. I’m sorry.” Hide’s hand dropped from my face to fiddle in his lap. Not yet, he says. He’s lying to me. Hide loves me he just doesn’t realise it yet. He always wanted space and time. Maybe a little of that will make him realise just how much he needs me.

 

“Ka-kaneki? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything…” Hide reached out to for my hand but I pulled away quickly. My eyes slid shut and I willed my kakugan to disappear. All I could focus on was how _angry_ I was. That anger quickly turned into hunger. How many days had it been? Three? No, was it four? My sensitive ears picked up the wet glug-glug sound of Hide’s heart. My mouth watered at the thought of his ripe flesh under my teeth. The meat I had so lovingly tenderised, ready for consumption.

 

“..neki?” _Where to start first…straight to the jugular? No, I want it to last. Maybe the tough but meaty part of the shoulder._

 

“Kaneki!” I snarled at the loud noise and felt my ringaku tear from my back. _How dare he speak to me like that! After all my love and affection, not only does he not return it but he yells at me!_ With ease I had Hide pinned underneath my tentacles. I laid my hand against his delicate throat and felt his Adam’s apple bob with anxiousness. His eyes watered and reflected fear in those pretty orbs. _They would pop underneath my teeth, like grapes. Would they taste as sweet though?_

 

“ _Why won’t you love me?!”_ My fingers tightened around his neck and Hide went to claw desperately at my hand. He wasn’t breathing but why should he? I felt like I was suffocating. _How can he fall in love with a person like me?_ Hide’s face was turning red with the lack of oxygen.

 

“What don’t I have, Hide? _Tell me._ ” Pale lips mouthed wordlessly at me. The fingers slipped away from my hand and his eyes started fluttering. _No, you’re not allowed to die just yet Hide. You can’t escape from me that easily._ I relinquished Hide from my hold and watched him cough as oxygen circulated back into his body. The white imprints on his throat quickly turned into a dark red which would inevitably bruise later. _Good._ I ran my thumb along his bottom lip and watched the colour return. _Why won’t this mouth kiss me with love?_ I pressed my lips to Hide’s and kissed him gently.

 

“I love you, Hide.” He turned his head away from me but I still saw the tears that streaked down his face. I kissed him deeper this time but he was motionless under me.

 

“I love you _so much,_ Hide.” Once again I slanted my lips against his and kissed him deeply. I didn’t stop until he started to react and return the kiss. When I pulled away, Hide’s eyes were closed and his lips were trembling.

 

“You just don’t realise how much you love me, Hide.” I kissed down the side of his face and felt the minute trembling. Trailing down to the bruising flesh of his throat, I was sorely tempted to take a bite. Instead I scraped my teeth along the surface, imagining what it would a thin layer of his skin would taste like. Saliva dripped from my mouth and pooled at the base of Hide’s throat. Hide turned his head away but still said and did nothing. My tongue flicked out and Hide’s flavour hit me. _Sunshine and grass._ The temptation to bite grew and grew…

 

“Kaneki, please snap out of it man…” While I was infatuated with ways to taste Hide’s flesh, the human himself had realised the predicament he was in. I was too hungry to deal with this. I need to leave. Maybe while I’m gone, Hide would learn how good he had it. 

 

Leaning back over my human, I placed a biting kiss on his sweet lips. The separation would hurt. At least I certainly hoped it would. I'll just have to distract myself for the meanwhile. I’m sure Tsukiyama san wouldn’t mind rooming me for a week or so. 

 

“I’m going out, Hide. Help yourself to the food in the kitchen, there should be plenty. Don’t even think about leaving unless you _want_ your mother to die. You’ll be locked inside anyway but my point still stands. Be good, Hide” I pressed another kiss to his forehead and got up from the bed. I got a bag and immediately started packing some clothes together. As I calmed down, my ringaku receded along with my kakugan. _I’m starved._

 

“Wait, what? Where are you going? For how long?” I finished packing to see Hide sitting up on the bed looking quite anxious. My feet padded over towards him and I kissed the area in between his furrowed brows.

 

“ _It’s none of your business.”_ I whispered lowly. Hide looked hurt at that but he had hurt me. It was only fair. My fingers caressed his cheek before dropping to my side. I straightened up and gathered my things. Little Hide followed me all the way to my front door. He looked lost and hurt with his pretty brown eyes glistening like that.

 

“Kaneki, are you actually leaving me?!” I fought hard against the smile that wanted to appear. _Oh yes, Hide’s loneliness will creep up beautifully. His love for me will shine through soon._ I composed my features, before looking toward that sullen face.

 

“Don’t look so upset, Hide. You don’t even love me.” I couldn’t help the small, vindictive smirk that made its way onto my face. I wonder how he will be when I come back… 

 

I walked out the door already eager to come back to a broken Hideyoshi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm also you lot are FANTASTIC. over 300 kudos and almost 6000 hits o_0 like how...
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter was rushed but it was either gonna be a rape scene (soz hide) or this. And i much prefer the idea of a broken hide rather than an angry one xx


	12. Say it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooh. Here we go team. Such a mixture of things but nothing too extreme. lets list em. we have possessive and slightly mental kaneki, smut AND fluff. Exciting stuff, ne?

**CHAPTER 12**

 

The time away from Hide affected me more than I thought it would. My heart ached with our separation and I wanted nothing more to crush Hide to my chest and never let him go. I just had to remember this was a lesson. A lesson for Hide. He would learn of his love for me. He would also learn to _say it_ to me.

 

Tsukiyama san was more than eager to house me for however long I wanted. The gourmet waited on me hand and foot, it was adorable really. Unfortunately the ghoul became a little too confident and I was forced to remind him of his position. Besides that minor hiccup, I stayed at Tsukiyama san’sand glutted myself for 9 days. I had filled up well with my last feed, I won’t be needing to eat again for a few days now. That would give me plenty of time to make Hide a sobbing, begging, broken mess. 

 

My windows were dark as I walked to my apartment. No shuffling of curtains this time. The lock clicked open and I swung open my door to peer inside. Darkness and silence greeted me. I flicked on the light switch and set down my bag.

 

“Hide?” I got rid of the eyepatch around my head and shook my hair out. _Where was he?_ I padded into my bedroom and flicked on the light. 

 

There was a big lump under my comforter. The mass of blankets rose and fell softly. I smiled gently and quietly made my way over. A little tuft of blonde hair peeked at the top of the blankets. The bed dipped under my weight as I sat on the bed. I grasped the blanket’s hem and tugged it below Hide’s face. Dried tear tracks lined his cheeks and even in his sleep his eye brows were furrowed. His complexion had paled and their were dark circles underneath his eyes. Hide definitely looked worse for wear. _Did my human not like his alone time?_ My fingers carded through his silky strands. _Like spun gold._ Having spent over a week apart, I was a bit Hide deprived. Hide was likely _person_ deprived. He had always liked being around people, I wonder how he coped with no one around. Evidently, not exceptionally well. Oh well, time to wake up the human.

 

I continued to run my fingers through his hair while I peppered kisses across his face. I whispered his name over and over until his eyes started fluttering open. Eyes were thick with sleep as they blearily focused on my face. I pressed a soft kiss to the slack mouth. _I missed this softness._ Hide still looked confused as he looked up at me.

 

“Kaneki?” My mumbled name came out as a question and I smiled at his half asleep reaction.

 

“Hey, Hide. Did you miss me?” He blinked hard once before realisation dawned on him. Hide’s eyes widened and he sat up quickly. He was tangled in the blankets and had to wrench them down to his waist. Once he was free, he threw his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. _That was unexpected_. Hesitantly, I raised my own arms and draped them around my human. Wetness on my neck alerted me to Hide’s tears. _My human was feeling a bit lonely, was he?_ I _shh’_ d him gently and kissed the hair in front of me.

 

“I-I-I d-didn’t know if you were coming b-back. I was by myself and I didn’t leave like you said. B-but it felt like you were gone _for ages._ I was so s-scared and _alone._ ” Hide managed to get the words out between sobs. Cutting the wifi was such a good idea. I cheered with victory in my mind. My human seemed beautifully dependent on me. Hide had grown accustomed to me being the only person in his life for two weeks. To have the only person to interact with leave must be a shock to Hide’s psyche. I squeezed him gently and ran my hand down his shaking back.

 

“Of course I would come back to you, Hide. I love you.” Hide’s sobbing slowly came to a stop and he pulled back to look in me in the eyes.

 

“R-really?” So doubtful now. Although I’ve said it countless times, nine days was enough to put my love into question. Cruel really, considering I was the one lacking love.

 

“Really, Hide.” His eyes darted between my own, unsure if I was telling the truth.

 

“Prove it.” _Ah yes, I can certainly prove my love._ One of my hands went to cradle his face, stroking along the delicate cheekbone. Hide leaned into my touch and waited for my next move. I moved closer but stopped right before our lips touched. Hide’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips puckered for a kiss. I chuckled under my breath before obliging his silent request. 

 

His lips were just as full and plush as I remember. Our first kiss in over a week, we were both desperately wanting. Hide hands went up to clutch at my neck and he brought himself closer. Our kiss was made deeper and I licked my way into his mouth. It felt like _forever_ since I last tasted him. Hide let out a quiet moan which I ate up greedily. _I want more sounds._ I moved back slightly so I could sit comfortably. I pulled Hide into my lap and he straddled me. My lips moved in harmony with his as we reconnected after our time spent apart. Hide shifted against me and I felt his hard on press into my stomach. _He has missed me._ My own member started to fill quickly. How could I not with a beautiful, vulnerable, _hard_ and cooperative Hide on top of me? I felt Hide grind into me and my breath hitched at his eagerness. I slid my hands down to his ass and took hold of both cheeks and massaged them. _God,_ Hide’s ass was the best. Fat but firm. Hide moaned at my touch and rolled his hips against mine.

 

Pulling back with a gasp, Hide panted and rocked his hips against mine. Some colour had made its way into his cheeks and his lips were swollen with my efforts. In the time that I had gone, the marks I had left on Hide had faded and disappeared. _That just won’t do._ I attached my mouth to my favourite spot on Hide’s throat. One of Hide’s hands went up to clutch at my head while I worked on reestablishing my mark. My teeth scraped and gnawed on the flesh without fear of chomping down. I just wanted him to know he’s still _mine._ Hide whined and thrust up against me. I sucked and bit until there was a fresh love bite marking his skin. _That’s better._  

 

“ _Kaneki, please!”_ Hide was panting and writhing against me enticingly. He rubbed his erection against me to direct me to his source of discomfort. I cupped his erection and massaged it through his pants. His hard length was hot even through the clothes; he could probably come just from this.

 

“Oh Hide, did you want to come?” He nodded frantically at me and started rocking his hips incessantly. My own cock throbbed at the wanton human.

 

“Did you not touch yourself while I was gone?” Hide bit his lip before replying, his voice shaking.

 

“I tried to. You weren’t here and I had to do it myself. But I couldn’t come; I was hard but nothing I did worked… Kaneki, _please._ ” The please was whined out and his hands reached up to tug on my hair. _I have trained his body wonderfully._

 

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” I undressed Hide quickly and laid him out on the bed. I pushed the lump of blankets to the ground so I had more room to work with. My clothes were also disposed of and Hide watched as I became naked before him. He squirmed on the bed and he was too adorable to _not_ kiss. I pulled back and started trailing kisses down his body. Hide sighed contentedly now that I was paying attention to his body.

 

“I missed you, Kaneki.” My heart skipped a beat in my chest but I continued on my path. I briefly thumbed over each nipple and heard the resounding gasp. I dipped my tongue into his navel and swirled around in the space. My silver eyes met warm brown ones and I maintained the eye contact as I reached his hard member. I shifted my sight to the hard cock before me. It was veiny and red at the head. Already it looked like Hide could come from the softest of touches. However when I licked a broad stripe on the underside, it merely leaked pre-come. I sucked the tip into my mouth and savoured his salty-bitter flavour. Hide bucked his hips and his cock pushed further into my mouth.I took his cock out of my mouth to put suck on two of my fingers. When I deemed them wet enough, I massaged them against his entrance. My mouth went back to working on his cock and I pushed in a single digit. Hide was moaning my name at the dual sensation. Having both his dick and his ass played with, I doubt he would last long.

 

My finger thrusted smoothly in the Hide’s tight entrance. After a bit of time to accommodate, it was easy enough to slide in another finger. I bobbed my head along Hide’s twitching length, flicking my tongue around the head. Hide thrusted up into my mouth but I took him down my throat without trouble. I scissored my fingers briefly before searching for his bundle of nerves. I knew his body so well, I found it in seconds. Moans and gasps were frequently emitted as I made Hide fall apart beneath me. I had time to make up for after all. A few more jabs to his prostate, a particularly hard suck to the head of his cock and Hide was coming in ropes into my mouth. There certainly was a lot stored up. I swallowed mouthful after mouthful until finally the last of it drizzle oozed out. I ate that up too.

 

 

Hide looked blissed out on the bed, mouth openly panting and his eyes closed as he came down from his orgasm. _I missed this sight_. My fingers slipped out of his clenching hole and I gently removed my mouth from his cock. My beautiful human, all sated and exhausted. I moved to hover over him and his eyes blinked open to look at me. A dopy smile appeared on his face. 

 

“Love you, ‘neki.” I stopped breathing. It felt like I was punched in the gut. _Was I hallucinating?_ I blinked hard but Hide still smiled at me serenely.

 

“What did you say?” My eyes searched his for any sign of humour or malice. Maybe he was joking around, maybe he was using it to hurt me…

 

“I love you, Kaneki.” My cock throbbed with those words. That beautiful mouth finally said it. Everything else in the world ceased to matter. _Hide loved me._ His arms looped around my neck and he brought me in for a kiss. I was so out of it I could only be pulled down and do the bare minimum. _Hide loved me._ My arms pushed me back up, Hide whined in response. I looked down at Hide incredulously. _Hide loved me._

 

“Say it again.” Hide rolled his warm brown eyes me. They sparkled with mirth as they looked back at me. He smiled at me cheekily but I was dead serious.

 

“Say what again?” I narrowed my eyes at him. _Now was not the time to be playing around, Hide._ I grasped his shoulder with one and gave him a warning look.

 

“Hide. _Say it again.”_ I clenched his shoulder hard and Hide winced at the pain.

 

“ _Ouch,_ Kaneki! I love you, dammit!” I released his shoulder and slumped down to my elbows. My forehead dropped to his. I was dizzy with happiness, I had to close my eyes in case I fell over. _Hide loved me._ A laugh bubbled up my throat. Then another one. Soon I was full blown laughing, my gut felt sore. _This was amazing, it finally happened._ I’m so happy because _Hide loved me._ A warm hand grasped my cheek and my laughter finally settled down. I opened my eyes to see Hide watching me worriedly.

 

“Are you okay, man?” I was more than okay. Unable to form words at this point, I nodded my head at him. 

 

“Are you sure, Kaneki? Coz you’re crying and laughing. That’s not normal.” Huh, only now did I clue in to the wetness on my face. I scrubbed at my face and smiled widely at my human. _My human, soon to be mine in every sense of the words._

 

“I’m just perfect, Hide.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. HE SAID IT. AND MEANS IT. I LOVE LOVING HIDE. 
> 
> Do you guys want more mean kaneki? coz i can still make him mean even though he technically got what he wanted. the love part, not the fucking part. that should be soon though, FYI.


	13. I want, I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm X100000 sorry this took so long. I've had exams and this chapter has really stumped me. I tried to make it long and amazing to reward you for the wait. I hope it's decent enough.
> 
> SMUT WITH LE SEX

**CHAPTER 13**

 

_Hide finally said he loved me._ I felt like I was floating on clouds. My body could have left the earth and I wouldn’t have even noticed. I nuzzled into the mark I had left on Hide, inhaling the grassy, sunshine scent that I had missed so much. Fingers threaded their way through my hair and I felt the gentle scratch of nails against my scalp.

 

One last kiss was pressed to Hide’s throat before I leaned up to look into his eyes. They still shined with a hint of worry but affection and _love_ was predominant in his gaze. I took his hand from my hair and brought it to my lips. Kisses were laid against his fingertips, palm, knuckles and wrist. I sucked on the bone at his wrist and licked my way across each finger before taking each one into my mouth. I paid equal attention to each digit, curling my tongue around the tip and flicking across the pad. Only once Hide’s breathing had hitched did I return my attention to him. When I looked back at Hide, his pupils had blown out and his cheeks were flushed a lovely crimson. I let the last finger drop from my mouth so I could hover over my human.

 

“ _Kaneki_.” My name falling so sweetly from his lips had me shuddering. Hide craned his neck up and connected our mouths. He sucked on my tongue and the feeling had bolts of electricity running through my body. The lithe form below me arched up and I felt a familiar hardness slide against my own. I pushed my hips against his, eager for relief. _I can’t wait much longer_. My own skin glided across Hide’s as I lined my body up with his. _Oh, how I had missed this._

 

I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand. The flush in his face made him look _irresistible._ I trailed my fingertips down his neck, over his nipples to rest at his pretty, pretty hipbone. A shiver wracked his body at my touch and I preened inwardly. My thumb stroked over the flesh while Hide squirmed with impatience. _Now to make him beg._

 

His pretty cock was erect again, so needy. Even though Hide had already come, he was raring to go again. Pre-come had gathered at the tip so I ducked down to licked it away. A whimper came from Hide, clearly unsatisfied with my teasing touch. I licked down his shaft, his hips twitching with the need for more friction. I was soon eye level with Hide’s little pucker that was still shiny wet with the lube from before. I nipped at the soft skin of Hide’s thigh indicating my desire for him to give me more room. His legs opened up wider and I settled more comfortably in between them. My fingers went up to caress the entrance, finding it soft and relaxed. My index finger pushed against the muscle and it slid in with ease. With such a smooth entry, I thought I’d make it a bit more difficult. I pulled back my finger until just the tip was breaching Hide. On the thrust back in, another finger was added and I felt his hole suckle me in.

 

Hide hummed at the gentle fingering and rolled his hips contently. _That just won’t do._ I scraped along his velvety walls until I came across his bundle of nerves. The jolt of his hips and the loud gasp was exactly the kind of reaction I was waiting for. I sped up the thrusting of my fingers, jabbing Hide’s prostate on each in stroke. The thighs that were so beautifully spread were trembling with arousal. Hide’s pretty cock was weeping more and more. Gasps and punched out moans flew unbidden from his open mouth; my cock throbbed with every sound. Another finger slid into Hide’s wet cavern, the fit becoming tighter. It was beautifully lewd the way my fingers squeezed their way into Hide. I slid them out to see the lube glistening before I forced them back inside. Stretching my human out was such a lovely therapeutic exercise. 

 

“ _Ahhh._ Kaneki, please!” The sweet plea was music to my ears. I wanted more of it. My fingers twisted inside of the warm hole and scraped across his prostate once more. Groaning with pleasure, Hide arched his back and pre-come spat out from the head of his cock. I thrust my fingers inside Hide, gaining speed slowly while occasionally brushing that little nub. Hide was squirming around on my fingers, already eager to come again. However, I had plans for Hide’s orgasm and it wasn’t going to be from more foreplay. 

 

I waited until Hide was unable to control his voice and his hole was repeatedly clenching. He looked positively _beautiful_.Without warning, I yanked out my fingers from his twitching entrance and sat back to watch my little human’s reaction.

 

“ _Nooooo!”_ Hide wailed at me, there was no other way to describe it. His hips twitched against nothing and his hungry asshole fluttered around the sudden emptiness. A hand went to grasp the leaking erection before I pinned it to his side. I forced the other one down as well as a precaution. Hide was gasping and before long his gasps turned into sobs. Hide’s hips bucked up in search of friction; friction that I refused to give him.

 

“Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki. I wanna come! _Please,_ put your fingers back, stroke me, rub on me, _anything!”_ The desperate begging was lovely but there was something specific I wanted Hide to say. My nose skimmed along the side of his face, catching along the tears that had leaked from his eyes.

 

“Are you sure just want _anything?”_ I whispered the words into his ear before pausing to lick the shell of his ear. Hide shuddered at the wet touch on his sensitive skin.

 

“Mmmm, don’t you want to be _full?_ I believe my cock would be perfectly compatible with your asshole, Hide. Can you imagine? You hanging off my cock as I pound you relentlessly. Could you come from just your ass? From the feeling of my dick stretching your hole?” Hide whined at my words, writhing against the bed. My own member twitched with the idea of filling up my human for the first time.

 

“I won’t be that mean our first time together. C’mon, Hide. Let me force my hard dick into your hungry ass. I recon you’re needy body is going to _love it._ Don’t you wanna find out?” I squeezed his wrists gently, watching the way my words affected the human under me. Hide’s blown out pupils rolled up into his head. He was panting heavily, his hips undulating against the bed. _What a beautiful mess._

 

_“Yes.”_ It was such a quiet hiss that I thought I misheard him. His fevered eyes locked with my own and he craned upward to press his mouth to mine. Hide’s hands remained pinned to his side but that didn’t stop him from slanting his mouth closer to mine. I felt a tongue snake into my mouth and my eyes shut with the pleasure of Hide _initiating_ a kiss. Blunt teeth nipped at my tongue but I only felt the pressure of the bites; no pain. Hide’s ferociousness surprised me. _Had I really worked him up that much?_ He collapsed back down with huff. Swollen, red lips opened in attempt to breath more air in. Hide pushed his hips up and managed to rub up against my own erection. I inhaled sharply at the sensation and just managed to not grind down onto the human below. Those sinful hips dropped back down to the bed and Hide’s mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk. _Cheeky._

 

_“_ I want it, Kaneki.” Those words almost made me melt but I wanted more than that. Hide looked up at me with confidence but I wanted desperation. I leaned down a pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling away when Hide pressed for more. My thumbs rubbed against the delicate skin of his wrists as I peppered more soft kisses along his throat. Hide whined in impatience; this time it was my turn to smirk.

 

“You want what, Hide?” Hide’s groan of annoyance reverberated through my lips as I continued my exploration of his throat. My teeth scraped along his carotid artery; his pulse pounded under the delicate layer of skin. I moved away from his thrumming artery to settle safely on my re-established mark.

 

“Kaneki!” 

 

“What, Hide? How am I supposed to know what you want? You have to tell me these things.” I released one frail human wrist so I could trail my hand to a dusky nipple. My fingertips danced over the flesh until it stood up from his chest. I switched to give the other one the same treatment. Hide mewled sweetly under my ministrations.

 

“ _Kaneki!_ Please, I need _you_ …” I pulled away from his neck just long enough to give him a response.

 

“Oh Hide, I’m already here. You need to be a bit more descriptive than that.” My mouth returned to suckling at my mark while my fingers continued to tease Hide’s sensitive nipples. His chest pushed into my hand I chuckled wetly against his skin.

 

“I, uhm, want you to…fuck. Kaneki, do I have to say it?!” I had waited a long time for this, of course he had to say it. Silence greeted him as a way of answering. Hide’s free hand went up to tug at my hair but I remained steadfast in my actions.

 

“Err, I want you to fuck me maybe…” Pleasurable tingles went through my body at Hide’s pretty mumbled admission. _Not enough though_. I continued to suck at his neck but my fingers trailed down to his waiting cock. I stroked him once, twice before moving down to his lax hole. Hide’s legs widened in invitation and I pushed two fingers into his wet heat easily. I let them sit in there, not moving at all. Hide was clenching around the intrusion but not upset at it. On the contrary, Hide whined due to the wrong _kind_ of intrusion.

 

“Kaneki, _no._ I want your cock. Kaneki man, I thought you were gonna fuck me? Please? I need you shove that thick cock of yours into me. You need to fuck me into the mattress, _please. You said so!_ Mmmm, yeah. Kaneki. I need you so _please fuck me.”_ His hips rolled against my fingers and I shuddered at the filth that left those pretty lips. I didn't think I could wait any longer and Hide certainly sounded quite finished with being patient. My mouth left his mark with a parting bite as I moved to hover back over his face. Those brown eyes of his were watering and it looked like he was going to cry if he didn’t get his way. _I suppose I could spoil him tonight._

 

My lips met his roughly and I immediately pushed my tongue into his mouth. I tasted him almost violently. Teeth and tongue battled within Hide’s mouth; his detailed spiel had gotten me quite worked up. In contrast to our fierce kiss, I gently added the third finger to make sure he was still nice and stretched for me. Hide moaned with the addition but the sound was lost between our lips. When I deemed him ready, I pulled out my fingers and licked my way back out of his mouth. I freed his other wrist in order to stoke myself at the delicious sight. Hide watched me hungrily and I’m sure I had an expression that matched his. A hand reached out and Hide stroked down my torso, feeling the lean body that I had developed since becoming a half-ghoul. His fingers drew tantalisingly close to my erection before I snatched it away. I didn’t want to come from _that._  

 

I drew up Hide’s long legs so that they rested around my waist. Leaning over Hide, I brought our faces together so that we were inches apart. With one hand I guided the tip of my cock to Hide’s dripping entrance. The heat emitting from the human was driving me crazy, I wanted to drive myself into the hilt. Hide squirmed, trying to inch himself down onto my cock. I bit his chin to reprimand his hastiness. 

 

“Kaneki, hurry up already!” I looked at his gorgeous face, flushed with arousal. Hide was finally _mine._ Soon he would be mine in every sense of the word.

 

“Say it. Again.” Hide’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 

“Wha’? Kaneki, I don’t get understand. _Please_ , just fuck me already.” I chuckled lightly at this; I didn’t want him to say _that_ again. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

 

“Say you love me again. Please…” His eyes softened and he looped his arms around my neck. He brought me down gently and kissed me thoroughly. Hide’s tongue danced with my own before he roughly bit my lip and pulled away. _What a tease._

 

“I love you, Kaneki.” Those words had my cock throbbing and my heart pounding.

 

“Thanks, Hide.”

 

“Now hurry up and get that cock in me.” A laugh bubbled up from my throat and I happily obliged. I slowly started to force my way into his warm body. _So tight, so hot, so good._ I inched in slowly but it was so hard to control myself with Hide reacting the way he was. High pitched moans filled the room and I could feel his hands tugging sharply at my hair. All of a sudden, Hide’s legs tightened around my waist and I was engulfed in wet heat. I groaned, suddenly surrounded by Hide. My human whined underneath me but his body went completely still. The little slut had forced _himself_ onto my member.

 

“You’re so _big,_ Kaneki. I thought I was gonna tear in two! _Mmmm,_ I do feel full. My ass is gonna be aching after this.” I had no idea how Hide could spill such filth when I was having trouble controlling my breathing, let alone talking. I clenched my eyes shut and tried not to pound into him straight away. However Hide seemed to have lost his filter and his words were making it terribly difficult to hold back.

 

“Ah fuck. Is it going to be this much of a stretch every time? God, your cock will carve me up good. Leave a space behind in the shape of you so I can never forget you were there. Will I ever close up?” I tried breathing evenly through my nose but that endeavour was lost when Hide swivelled his hips against mine. The little mewl was my undoing and I was soon taking my cock out of that wet furnace. Hide’s weak human legs tried to pull me back in but I only stopped when just the tip remained inside. I fucked my way back in roughly, reaching deep inside. Skin slapped against skin as I began a punishing rhythm. Hide was a gasping mess below me but I wanted to _wreck him._ I forced my mouth against his and swallowed each every cry that poured from his mouth. My hips continued to smack against his ass and his twitching length bounced against his stomach with each thrust. Hide’s hole felt like he was sucking me in deep, reluctant to let go. The velvety walls wrapped around me were pure heaven; I could fuck Hide forever. I changed angles and Hide convulsed around me. He dragged his mouth away from mine to gasp in some air and to spill out more of his dirty words.

 

“ _Oh god, Kaneki! Right fucking there!._ Don’t sto- _ah_ stop. That’s it, _mmm._ So deep, _fuck me harder! Please!?”_ What a prettily worded request, who was I to say no? With the way Hide was reacting, it was easy to assume I was fucking right into his prostate. I thrusted almost viciously into the pliable body beneath me; I was just about ready to burst. As I felt my release nearing, I closed one hand over Hide’s leaking erection. It took only a couple of strokes before Hide was coming ropes in between us. The sudden tightening of his ass threw me over the edge and I pushed myself as deep as I could go before painting his insides. My arms shook trying to hold myself up now that I was spent. So I laid myself on top of Hide. His insides were still so warm and they were doing a magnificent job of milking the rest of my orgasm from me. 

 

“I love you, Hide.” I felt complete. I finally made love to Hide, as brutal as it was. The sex was great and I couldn’t be happier to have had it with the one I loved. My orgasmic high slowly faded and I finally took notice of Hide shaking my shoulder.

 

“Hey, er, Kaneki? You’re real heavy and I’m sticky and stuff. So could you, y’know, get off?” Both of our bodies were slick with cooling sweat and come so I reluctantly removed myself from the warm body. My shaft left his loose hole with a wet plop. His entrance was a puffy wet mess, I looked at it with pride. After admiring Hide’s satisfied body, I quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned myself; I was eager to get back to bed with my human. 

 

Once I returned with a cloth in hand, I wiped my exhausted human clean. As I wiped away the evidence of our tryst, Hide’s eyes started fluttering closed. By the time I had finished up, Hide was in a deep sleep and dead to the world. My lips pulled into a soft smile at his peaceful expression. The blankets that had been abandoned on the ground were placed on top of the sleeping human. I turned off the light and crawled in beside Hide. He mumbled something unintelligible before turning and snuggling into my chest. I wrapped Hide up in my arms, feeling soothed and sated. This was the welcome home I had hoped for. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me. Already I was excited to awake the next day with Hide in my arms once again. This was everything I hoped for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally, finally, finally happened. Don't hate me for being slow. Tell me if you liked it and kudos this story ay xx


	14. Where's that energy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY, IM SLOW NOW! I've got assignments piling up and I was writing this instead of doing my assessment. I hope this will tide you over till the next plotty chap

**CHAPTER 14**

 

My eyes remained closed as I slowly drifted into wakefulness. The vestiges of my dream floated in and out of my thoughts. _Hide on all fours. Hide begging so sweetly. Pounding into his tight heat._ I went to roll onto my side but found myself stuck on my back. I shrugged it off and made myself comfortable as I was. Only being half asleep, I tried to immerse myself back into my dream with Hide. _Ah, oh, nnngh, ah, yes_ ; Dream-Hide’s voice was just as lovely as the real Hide’s. His sounds echoed in my head, I could imagine the desperation on his face as he waited for his release. My cock twitched at the whorish sounds and I quickly came to the realisation I was _very, very hard._ Hide’s voice gradually grew louder. My cock felt like it was surrounded by a tight vice and I dreamt myself thrusting up into the glorious heat. A slap to my chest fully roused me from my erotic dream. Prying my eyes open, I was fully prepared to admonish my wilful human. The sight before me knocked the breath right out of me.

 

My cute little Hide was writhing around on top of me. Dream-Hide’s moans were actually real Hide’s moans. The delicious tight heat that I had felt in my dream was Hide’s ass wrapped around me. Hide had yet to realise I had awoken. His eyes were closed as he rocked back and forth on my member. He looked marvellous; a pretty flush in his cheeks, a misting of sweat covered his body and his hard dick jutting proudly from his body. _How naughty. Just helping himself to my body._ Still unaware of my newly conscious state, Hide’s hips rose and fell. He bit his lip in a pathetic attempt to muffle his voice however those slutty sounds still made it out. I watched the show for a bit; Hide inched closer and closer to his release. When he looked like he was on the verge of orgasming, I grabbed his hips and pinned them down to me. The human’s eyes shot open in surprise and he gaped at me. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that I was awake. With the way Hide was riding me and the sounds he made, I was surprised I hadn’t come to earlier.

 

“Ka-kaneki. You’re awake.” Hide had enough sense in him to look a little guilty as he was forced to sit still in my lap. I arched a brow at him. The shock of me being awake had clearly not been enough to flag his erection. While he was no longer close to coming, his pretty cock still bobbed in front of me. My fingers stroked the warm skin at his hips while I enjoyed the heat of Hide’s ass.

 

“Hide…what made you think that you could jump on my cock and have your way with me _while_ I was asleep? Are you really that needy? Surely it wasn’t impossible to wait 20 minutes.” Of course I was only teasing him. This was more like a dream come true; waking up to my horny little human riding me with abandon.

 

“Oh, er, I was just…It was just because, uhm…” Hide trailed off unhelpfully. Despite being completely shameless he seemed embarrassed to have been caught in the act. _How cute_. The vice around me tightened further; Hide’s embarrassment showed through his body clearly. I couldn’t help the smirk that creeped onto my face. _What was stopping him from continuing?_  

 

“Well don’t just sit still, Hide. I thought you were quite happy fucking yourself on top of me, what made you think you could stop? I believe I’ve made you come plenty of times, now it’s your turn to make me come. Get to it then.” The blushing human had his mouth open in disbelief. What was so unbelievable? Why wouldn’t I want him riding my cock with reckless abandon? I tapped his hip to nudge him into action. I moved my hands so that they rested behind my head. My brow arched at Hide’s lack of movement and he quickly shuffled back into action. Now that I was awake, I could fully appreciate the show. Hide muttered small things like _so embarrassing, perverted half-ghoul_ and _stupid Kaneki._ I barely managed to not laugh at the human as he positioned his hands on my torso. The human refused to meet my eyes and kept them focused down on my body. He raised his hips slowly. I was just about to slip out of his warm body before he dropped back down roughly. A grunt was punched out from me as I was suddenly enveloped in that tight heat again. Hide was panting loudly as he repeated that action. Then again and again. He was moaning lewdly as he established a solid rhythm.

 

I was absolutely entranced. Never had I seen Hide look as gorgeous as he did now. Muscular thighs flexed as they rose and fell, his skin glistened with a layer of sweat highlighting every line and dip of his lean body. His pretty cock was flushed and weeping as it bounced with his thrusts. One of his full pink lips was caught beneath the dull edge of his white teeth, swelling under the attention. Hide’s high cheekbones were currently spotted red with exertion and arousal and his gorgeous blonde hair stuck against his face, wet with sweat. Lastly were his eyes. God those eyes did things to me. They were emblazoned with lust this moment. The pupils had blown out to leave only a sliver of chocolate brown and he looked down at my body with a look of unrestrained desire and love. _Desire and love for me. Only ever for me._ Hide’s thighs were trembling with the continued effort involved with fucking himself on me. Pathetic whimpers and wavering moans fell from his luscious mouth and I could no longer lay down passively.

 

Hide’s hands were dislodged as I sat up properly and grasped the human at the waist. The change in positions made Hide slide back on my cock and I went deeper than before. Hide choked out a moan as I lifted him up bodily. I thrust my hips up while simultaneously forcing my human down, _so good_. The drag was rough but so _wet_ and Hide shouted as I inadvertently thrusted directly into his prostate. Hide clutched desperately at my hair and yanked my mouth onto his. _He’s such a hair puller_. Our tongues met sloppily and they twined in a poor excuse for a kiss. Teeth accidentally scraped against my own as we breathed heavily into each other’s mouths. There was practically no strain as I lifted Hide on and off my cock. The tip of his cock dragged across my stomach and left a sticky trail behind. The room was quiet save for the slapping of skin and the involuntary sounds that left our mouths. My member was twitching wildly inside of Hide, it was pretty obvious how close I was. My hands clenched Hide’s skin tighter as I neared my completion. His eyes were scrunched with pain or pleasure (maybe a mixture?) as he finally opened his mouth to beg me. 

 

“ _Kaneki…_ I want you to come inside of me. _P-please Kaneki.”What filth_. That plea took me over the edge and I fucked myself into Hide two, three times before obliging his request. I bit into the supple flesh of Hide’s neck and came in long spurts into my human. I was vaguely aware of Hide moaning my name and a splash of wetness on my stomach. Hide’s muscles milked me for all I was worth as I focused on _not_ accidentally tearing off his skin. The abused flesh was slowly released from my mouth as I came down from the orgasmic high. _That would bruise later._ Hide was still breathing heavily from his previous work out and laid limply in my lap. I gently laid back down with Hide against my chest. The human in question whined with the uncomfortable shifting of his sore and sensitive body. I slipped my softened shaft from his entrance and Hide moved sideways so only an arm and a leg were slung over me. His eyes had fluttered closed and he looked jus about ready to go back to sleep. I planned to indulge him, just not while he was covered in our many fluids. I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek to his cheek but he only nuzzled in closer.

 

“Good morning, Hide.” He managed to squint one eye open at me, grunt, then close his eyes again. I smiled lightly at him. _What happened to all that energy from before, huh?_

 

_“_ C’mon Hide, let’s clean up then you can go back to bed.” The human whined and buried his face into my shoulder. Now that I had caught my breath, I went to sit up. I would have, had Hide not clutched adamantly to my arm. I _tsked_ him for his childish behaviour and ran my hand through his golden locks.

 

“Hide, you’re covered in come.” He wrinkled his nose at the statement and looked down to see the mess we had made. Hide hummed with displeasure before looking up at me from beneath his long lashes.

 

“Carry me? My legs are sore now.” I rolled my eyes at Hide but picked him up anyway. 

 

“I think you’re getting spoilt, Hide.” 

 

“Hey! It’s not easy riding dick for an extended amount of time. You could consider _yourself_ spoilt!”

 

I chuckled at Hide’s indignant response and dutifully took us to the shower. Once we were cleaned up, I carried Hide back to bed so he could rest a bit more. A bit of light reading would be nice. As I went to leave for the living room, Hide tugged on my arm. His eyelids looked heavy but he also looked determined to not me go. I sighed at Hide’s neediness and settled down next to him. The warm human cuddled up to my side and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

He didn’t use to be this high maintenance but no matter. I enjoyed indulging the whims of my beloved. Provided that he was safe and stayed with me forever that is. The eagerness that Hide had just displayed, that was an unexpected result of my absence. I did not realise it would affect him that greatly. While he did exhibit signs of being uneasy whenever I put distance in between us, those feelings are easily overlooked. After all, I needed to eat and it wasn’t possible to sate my hunger here at home. At the very least, Hide will now be _grateful_ for when I come home. There will be no need to defend myself from furniture, smash through doors or threaten more people. Hide can now be complacent spending the rest of his days at my side. I’m very excited to have our relationship flourish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and be quicker next time but definitely no promises. I've got assignments to write but when I am in need of a distraction, this is what I'll do. COMMENTS AND KUDOS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE  
> UHM SO OVER 10,000 HITS OKAYY??
> 
> Also, are we due for Hide POV?


	15. Something different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I HAVEN'T proofread this. Apologies if it reads terribly, I'm finishing this at 1.30am. IT'S BEEN A 100 BILLION YEARS AND I AM SORRY. This isn't much of plot. More character depth and SMUT No more assignments for me, so hopefully it won't take a month for the next update :'(
> 
> HIDE POV
> 
> WARNING: INAPPROPRIATE KAGUNE USE AND DOUBLE PENETRATION
> 
> It might not be your cup of tea so sorry if you waited for something you ain't a fan of BUT IT TOOK ME SO LONG SO LIKE JUST SKIP THE MIDDLE PART

**CHAPTER 15**

 

This was weird. Kaneki’s arm was wrapped around my waist as I snuggled into his side. I was watching some ghoul crime show while Kaneki was reading some book. We were close and content. We shouldn’t be. Kaneki had kidnapped me, threatened me, humiliated and _hurt_ me but here we were cuddled up like some cliche couple. The slow even breaths, the warmth of another body and the gentle caress over my hand; it didn’t feel real.

 

It had been a week since Kaneki had returned and four weeks since I had been contained to Kaneki’s apartment. A whole month had passed. Occasionally I get angry at myself for falling into Kaneki’s trap. It was so obvious. Even though I _really_ didn’t want to, I clung to Kaneki like he was the last person in the world. To be fair though, he made himself the only person in my world. I only had Kaneki and to have him taken away from me… it flipped my world upside down. I was so _lonely._ I lost my appetite. I wasn’t able to sleep without him by my side. _There was no one to talk to_. It really hit home that Kaneki was the only one. The only one for me. It wasn’t always like that but Kaneki _made_ it like that. He moulded my mind until all my thoughts were consumed of him. What he liked, what he disliked, how he would react if I ran away, how he would feel if I confessed my feelings. 

 

Nine days. That was all it took to break down the rest of my spirit. A measly nine days; how pathetic. I hated Kaneki for making me like this but I hated myself more. I had no idea how weak I was. Kaneki knew, that’s why he was able to tear down my defences so easily. It was strange being able to love and resent someone at the same time. Kaneki was my oldest friend, the one person who knew everything about me. On the other hand he had changed. I couldn’t care less about the half-ghoul thing but something in his mind was different, he was a little more _unhinged._ Kaneki’s eyes weren't the same, they were different now; _darker._ Some of his looks felt like ice sliding over my skin. Sometimes I would get goosebumps from those looks alone; _he scared me_.

 

I hadn’t realised that the show had switched off and that Kaneki had finished reading until I felt a sharp pull on my hair. My head was wrenched back, my hair trapped in the half-ghoul’s grasp. The gasp escaped my lips before I could stifle the noise. Those same chilling eyes scanned my face and I found myself under his scrutiny once more.

 

“What are you thinking about, Hide?” I managed to swallow the lump in my throat and Kaneki’s eyes tracked the bob of my adam’s apple. _Shit,_ how do I appease him?

 

“Just thinking about us, man.” Kaneki hummed lowly at this and I held my breath as his eyes darted between mine. To be fair, it _was_ true. His hand slid from my hair and I managed to position my head more comfortably. He treated me so roughly, who would have thought he’d be in love with me. The sting in my scalp dulled away and I made a point to pout up at him. Kaneki looked at me with amusement and affection and without the slightest sign of guilt or regret. He looked pure and angelic, _definitely not this Kaneki._ I leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to that shameless smile, making sure to nip at his lip. 

 

“You shouldn’t bully me, Kaneki.” The warm smile morphed into a sly smirk and I shivered at the lustful look he sent me. A hand slid softly back into my hair but was quickly followed by the painful drag of nails. I winced at the scrape even though it was only short lived.

 

“Hide, let’s not pretend that you don’t like it.” My dick throbbed, as if in recognition of Kaneki’s apt appraisal. I flushed in embarrassment. _The stupid pervy ghoul made me like this._ The half-ghoul in question licked his lips at my obvious discomfort. A peak of that slick red tongue running over his lips had blood rushing south. Kaneki’s smirk widened as he quickly assessed my growing problem. His hand cupped my jaw line and he pulled me in for a long sweet kiss. I sighed into his mouth and Kaneki took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. I felt the wet slide of his tongue against mine and couldn’t help the moan that crept up my throat. Kaneki sucked hard on my top lip as he pulled away, the pain of it making me whine pathetically.

“Bedroom?” Kaneki asked but it wasn’t like I could ever say no. One of his eyes had gone the weird black and red and he looked _very_ eager to get going. _Not slow and gentle tonight._ I nod my head in reply and was quickly tugged off the couch. Kaneki dragged me by the wrist until we were in the bedroom. I was pulled into another kiss, this one slightly more _biting._ Cool hands reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head in one swift motion. They didn’t linger on any flesh but then went to straight to the fly of my jeans. My hands clenched uselessly in his shirt, unsure to join Kaneki in the undressing or just leave him to it. I decided to leave my hands where they were, I couldn’t get in trouble for not helping. The jeans were pushed down enough so they could pool around my feet. With fingers digging into the soft skin of my waist, Kaneki urged me down onto the bed. Kaneki quickly stripped himself down to his underwear before he crawled on top of me. His kakugan stared down at me with an intensity I doubt I’ll ever get used to. He nipped and sucked his way across my neck, more than likely leaving a few new marks. I don’t know why he bothered with them, he was the only one that saw me. Kaneki left a particularly sharp bite, a grunt of pain escaped me. _He’s rougher than usual tonight._ He pulled away from my tender throat to gaze into my eyes. I wasn’t entirely sure but they looked a little _wild_ tonight.

 

“I love you, Hide.” My heart thumped in my chest and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I wish he didn’t love me. But I’m so happy he does.

 

“I love you too, Kaneki.” It almost hurt saying the words because they were so _true._ I never knew love could feel like this. Was it supposed to feel like I could vomit rainbow razor blades? Kaneki smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. _I wish he didn’t make me feel like this…_

 

“How much of me do you love?” He cocked his head to the side and his eyes had this analytical glint in them. _Was he testing me again?_ My eyebrows scrunched up but I smiled back at him nonetheless.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I love all of you, of course.” His smile turned a touch predatory and I felt my own falter just a little. Before I could linger on Kaneki’s odd question, I was swept up in a fierce kiss. Under the onslaught of tongue and teeth, I was kissed stupid. Pleasant tingles ran through me as Kaneki sucked my tongue into his mouth and I moaned wantonly. I tugged him closer and sighed into his mouth when he obliged. Kaneki’s hardness pressed into mine and I rolled my hips, feeling us slide together. Kaneki continued to kiss me as he gathered both of my wrists above my head. This was nothing new so I let it happen without a fuss. A strange ripping sound made me crack open my eyes. Red tentacles swirled threateningly behind Kaneki, whipping and flicking in the air. My eyes widened considerably and I pushed at Kaneki’s shoulder’s to get him off. Kaneki failed to move an inch. _Right, ghoul strength._ Kaneki continued to run his tonguearound my mouth, paying no mind to my struggles. When he finally separated from my mouth, I was panting with the exertion of struggling against a determined half-ghoul. Kaneki licked his lips, not at all put out by my lack of enthusiasm. He stared me down with his kakugan and his tentacles lashed behind him irritably. He looked dangerous and beautiful.

 

“Ka-kaneki, why do you have your tentacle-thingies out man?” I flexed my arms but Kaneki’s firm hold still remained. One of his hand still held my wrists captive but the other one trailed down my chest only to stop at my hipbone. He stroked the skin there absently while his eyes took me in. I don’t understand why he wouldn’t answ- _woah._ A smooth and warm appendage looped around my leg and slithered up slowly. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and looked up at Kaneki anxiously.

 

“Why don’t we try something _different_ today?” I couldn’t find the words to change his mind. _Even though he probably wouldn’t._ I looked down my body to see that blood red tentacle slide higher and higher up my thigh. It had a smooth texture, like that of a snake’s underbelly. It slipped into my boxers and the high unmanly squeak was entirely called for. Kaneki chuckled at my reaction and his eyes sparkled mischievously. _Different is scary._ It wasn’t long before I felt the tip of that tentacle prod at my ass. I gasped at the foreign sensation and tried to plead to Kaneki with my eyes.

 

“Uhm, can’t we do the usual?” The tentacle slid away and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Kaneki released my wrists in favour for dragging my boxers down my legs. Despite the weird feeling of being molested by Kaneki’s tentacle thing, I was rock hard and leaking. _Maybe it was because of it…_ Ew, no. Stop being weird, Hide. I was too lost in my own world to realise that Kaneki had now tied up my hands with that godforsaken rope. My wrists were now bound to the bed and I was left open and vulnerable to Kaneki’s whims. Again.

 

“Don’t worry, Hide.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my own lips. “I’ll make it good for you. Like I always do.” _That’s what I was worried about._ He kissed, sucked and nipped his way across my body, leaving even more love bites behind. Kaneki lapped at my nipples and the soft pleasure made me feel fuzzy all over. I arched my chest into his mouth and Kaneki looked very pleased with that. He sucked particularly hard and my breath stuttered right before it turned into a quiet moan of appreciation. Kaneki didn’t linger after that and swiftly moved down my torso. I whined pathetically as the warm pleasure left my sensitive chest. I didn’t really want the night to progress. Kaneki’s desire for different was a tad worrying. His kakugan and tentacles were still out and I eyed them warily. The tentacles hadn’t ventured near me again but I wasn’t fooled; Kaneki had a plan.

 

 

Kaneki completely bypassed my cock (much to my disappointment) and licked at my perineum. I spread my legs invitingly and the half-ghoul flashed me a thankful smile from between my legs. His white head ducked down and I felt the first tentative lap at my hole. The waving tentacles were somewhat distracting so I closed my eyes and focused on the soft and thorough rimming my hole was receiving. The warm wet muscle traced tiny circles on me, making me relax into the comforter I mewled softly when his tongue delved into me and I undulated my hips against his face. My cock twitched where it lay against my stomach. My pre-come was slick against my skin as my member leaked from the delicious sensations. His tongue twirled around, brushing against my walls. He took a long suck at my hole and my mind went blank with pleasure. _Holy shit, how did he get so good at this._ A finger soon joined his tongue and it slid in with ease. I felt so wet and loose, Kaneki had been licking at me for a while now. Embarrassing mewls and moans fell from my lips but I couldn’t stop because it was _so good._ I whined as the tongue left my hole but it was cut off when a second finger joined the first. The pleasant stretch of his two slim fingers had me leaking some more. The long fingers he used to delicately turn the pages of the books he loved were now buried deep inside of the hole he loved. I pushed my hips against his hand, hoping to get him at the right angle to - _yes._ I jolted at the feeling of that little bundle of nerves being touched. 

 

Kaneki fingered me for a nice long while, stretching me out perfectly, He periodically brushed my prostate and kept getting close to the edge only to calm back down again. Once again Kaneki only lightly grazed that little lump and I felt my balls tighten once more. I was so close to coming but then Kaneki rudely took his fingers out. I huffed out in irritation and opened my eyes, fully preparing to lay into him about teasing me too much. When I looked down at him I was immediately drawn to the tentacle hovering at my entrance.

 

“…Kaneki…” The white-haired ghoul placed a kiss on my inner thigh and smiled up at me all innocent like. The mismatched eyes gave me a stare so intently, I had to glance away. The tip of his tentacle lightly circled my hole and I gasped at the feather like touch.

 

“It’s okay, Hide. It’s still me, just a different part of me. You said you loved every part of me didn’t you?” His tentacle was still circling my hole and I was so sensitive from being kept on edge. It felt so hot against the slickness of my entrance and I was sorely tempted to thrust down onto it. _But it was so freaky! That’s a tentacle down there; this isn’t some messed up hentai thing._

 

“Kaneki, man, I do but isn’t this a bit weird? And look at that thing, it’s huge!” It really was big. It looked slim in contrast to his body but when it was prodding at my tiny hole, the size difference was crazy. The little pointed end was only about the size of my pinky but it expanded quite substantially from there. It was definitely thicker than Kaneki’s cock and I struggled just to take that! His stare seemed to harden and I swallowed at the dark look he gave me.

“Hide.” The circling of my hole became more intense but the red tentacle wasn’t entering my body just yet. The breathy moan slipped past my lips before I could stop it and Kaneki looked at me with those dark, hungry eyes. He started peppering wet kisses along the sensitive flesh of my inner thighs, nosing in close to my balls and erection. I whined pathetically, just wanting to _come already._

 

“Kaneki, _please.”_ I bucked my hips, wanting more but not wanting _that._ My cock was dribbling a constant stream of pre-come, making a mess of my stomach. Kaneki lapped up the wetness, briefly giving the head a couple of kitten licks. I pulled on my binds, desperately wanting to grip that white head and get that wet mouth around me. My eyes watered with the brief soft pleasure on my sensitive cock but it wasn’t… _wasn’t enough._

 

_“Hide…”_ Kaneki peered up at me from between my legs, cold harsh determinism shining through. I knew what he wanted. _My consent._ It didn’t matter how he got it, he just needed me to say it. It gave him a weird power trip and some reassurance, I think. I groaned in frustration and slumped down. I tried to control my breathing but it was near impossible with the tantalising circles never ending. I wanted to be _full._

 

“Just go slow, okay Kaneki?” He gave me another blinding smile and I was a bit dazed with the amount of happiness and love there. _He looks so good when he smiles, I’m glad I put it there._ The circling ceased and I felt the tip of the tentacle press at my entrance. I looked down to watch it happen and the view was strangely _fascinating._ Something not at all human but completely Kaneki was poised at my hole. The smooth red appendage was hot and slick with lube. Not much pressure was needed before it breached me. I held my breath as Kaneki slid in a few inches. The girth slowly got wider and I found myself wincing with the slow burn. A look to Kaneki’s face informed me that he was utterly _entranced_ with what was happening. He watched me open up to him with a mix of amazement and lust. All of a sudden, it _moved. Inside of me._ The girly moan couldn’t be stopped because the tiny tip was just jabbing at my prostate. The _ah’s, oh’s_ and _Kaneki’s_ fell unbidden from my mouth now as Kaneki took it upon himself to make me crazy. The smooth scales were such a foreign feeling but there was so much friction. I was panting as Kaneki withdrew the tentacle then slowly slid it back into me. It felt like a hot rod was being forced into me, only much bendier. The more he thrust into me, the more tentacle he managed to shove into my hole. I wanted to be good and _by god was I full._ There had to be at least 10 inches of tentacle thrusting into my prone form. Watching that _inhuman_ appendage disappear into my body was unbelievable but it felt so good. The dull burn only added to the pleasure and I felt like I could come any moment. My dick was twitching against my stomach and I so badly needed _something._

 

_“Ah,_ Ka-neki. _Please,_ could you t- _oh_ touch me. I want to come, Kaneki. Please!” I pulled against my restraints, wanting so badly to grip my cock. Kaneki smirked at me from between my legs but made no move to help me. Instead he slowly took off his underwear, letting his own full erection slap against his belly. All the while, his tentacle continued it’s relentless pace. He lent over my vulnerable body and gave me a wet, open mouthed kiss. I felt his own lust and hunger as he nipped and sucked at my lips and tongue. I moaned into the kiss, happy for my mouth to do something other than pant. When we separated, Kaneki looked even more unhinged. He rolled his hips against mine and I could feel just how hard he was.

 

“Thank you, Hide. Thank you so much. But I have another thing to ask of you…” I rolled my hips back into his, moaning at the slip and slide of our cocks against one another. My member was throbbing and I just needed to _come._

 

_“Anything, Kaneki. Anything you want.”_ I was delirious with pleasure, his tentacle never slowed and knew exactly which way to bend and thrust. I craned my neck up for another biting kiss that left both of us out of breath.

 

“I want to fuck you too.” Wait, “too”? He couldn’t mean…

 

“Wha-? Kaneki, c’mon. You can’t be serious, you’ll break me!” He shh’d me and kissed me until I couldn’t spare breath for any more arguments.

 

“I’ll be gentle, you’ll love it.” At that point, the appendage already inside of me was rudely ignoring my prostate and I whined in frustration. _If Kaneki comes, I come._

 

_“_ Okay, okay, okay. Hurry up! I need to come, Kaneki. Please, _make me come.”_ It was only now that the tentacle inside me stuttered in its thrusting. Kaneki also shuddered above me. _That’s right, he likes begging._ Kaneki slicked up a few of his fingers before he placed one alongside his tentacle. The appendage in question slowed down to a torturous pace, just lightly grazing my prostate on every out stroke. Enough to keep me turned on but not enough to get me off. There was less of the tentacle inside me but still a lot; roughly the same size of Kaneki’s cock. The first finger wiggled in and I whined at the slight burning sensation. He thrust that one until he felt I had gotten used to before sliding in. I grunted at the pain of the stretch, much bigger than I was used to. The gentle grazes against that special place in me was just enough to not go soft. I felt so _wide_. If Kaneki was to take himself out, I’d bet any amount of money that my ass would not close up. The last finger was a struggle to accommodate to. Kaneki petted my thigh and whispered encouragements and endearments to get me through it. I asked for more lube and he was quick to squirt out a little to much. The slide got easier and my hole slowly learnt to accept all three fingers and the tentacle. Kaneki alternated the thrusts of his fingers and tentacle until I was writhing mess begging to be fucked.

 

“C’mon Kaneki, I said hurry! Take out your fingers, I’m ready okay? Just fuck me already.” I didn’t like that I sounded so desperate and needy but I was. It just came out when Kaneki worked me up like this. 

 

“Alright, Hide. I’l give you what you want.” His fingers slid out and he used the hand to cover his dick in lube. My legs were trembling as I spread them for Kaneki to situate himself in between. Gentle hands stroked my sides, grounding me to the moment. He reached down and lined himself up. After a few short moments, the bulbous head managed to breach me. I shouted at the sudden stretch and Kaneki allowed me the time to get used to the feeling. One of his hands went to thumb at my nipples while the other played with my half-hard member. Lips were pressed to mine in a soft and gentle kiss. Kaneki was doing a magnificent job of relaxing and soon I was melting into his touch. I nodded at him to let him know I was okay and he rewarded me with another soft kiss. It was strange to already have one shaft inside of you while also feeling another one slide in against it. I felt stretched to thin, sure at any moment I would split in half and I’d have to depend on Kaneki to stitch me back up again. When he finally stopped moving he looked at me with wonder.

 

“It’s in.” He breathed it reverently, like he couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe it either, who would have though I wouldn’t break? I was panting at the feeling of being impaled by two parts of Kaneki. I felt like I might explode, there had to be too much flesh in me. Kaneki’s tentacle twitched inside me and my hole spasmed around at the tiny movement. I was stretched too thin and ready to blow. My cock had returned to his previous leaking self and I felt the need to release tingle in my gut. Kaneki slowly withdrew the tentacle and I felt every inch of it slide out. On the gentle thrust in, he scraped right past my prostate. I moaned breathily. _It felt so good. Being stretched, being full, it was all so good._

 

“Kaneki. More.” I could barely get the words out but Kaneki understood straight away. He pulled back his hips and on the thrust in, he pulled away his tentacle. The alternating thrusts were making me lose my mind. _Never being empty, always full, always Kaneki._ The amount of lube made everything so slick and he slid out so smooth and easy. Just when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore, Kaneki mercifully stopped playing with my cock and stroked it properly. It only took a few before I was having one of the most powerful orgasms of my life. I shot come all the way up to my chin and my hole was twitching and tightening around the two huge shafts. I was moaning out Kaneki’s name as a couple of tears were squeezed from my eyes. With the tightening of my ass it only too Kaneki three, four, five more thrusts before he was coming inside me. His teeth imbedded their way into my throat, likely leaving another dark bruise. I felt his hot seed coat my insides then inevitably leak out. I suppose there wasn’t much room for come when I was already filled with dick and ghoul-tentacle. Kaneki first took out his cock, followed by the tentacle. All of his ghoul features disappeared and I was left with my (mostly) ordinary Kaneki collapsing on top of me in a sticky mess. I wanted to stroke his hair but my hands were still tied up.

 

“Think you can untie me now, Kaneki?” He grunted at me in affirmative and slowly undid the knot around my wrists. Kaneki massaged the blood flow back into my hands until the pins and needles sensation went away. He rolled part way off the bed to grab a shirt he had disposed of before we started. He wiped at the mess on our stomachs before getting low and inspecting my hole. I blushed as I reluctantly opened my legs for him to see. His thumb gently pressed against my tender rim, making me wince at the throbbing pain I could feel. Come seeped out onto the bed, I had to cover my face with my hands as he finished his inspection. 

 

“I’m going to need to hold back for a few days. Just until you recover a bit. You handled it wonderfully though, thank you Hide.” I grumbled about his bossy ways but I the tiny smile on my face gave me away. Kaneki pecked me on the lips and went to grab a damp cloth for me. There was no way I could make it to the shower in this shape. My body ached pleasantly but I knew in the morning it was going to hurt like a bitch. I relaxed into the bed, trying to ignore the damp spot that was steadily growing beneath me. Kaneki returned and cleaned me up lovingly. I sighed into the soft touches and gentle caresses, more than ready to go to sleep. Once he was finished, he rolled us to the clean side and hugged me to his chest.

 

“Kaneki…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Let’s not do ‘different’ for a while, okay?” He chuckled softly and stroked across my ribs.

 

“Yeah, okay Hide.” I snuggled into his embrace and settled down for a well deserved rest.

 

“Love you, ‘neki.” I felt his hold around me tighten and a shaky breath over the nape of my neck.

 

“I love you too, Hide.” I went to sleep with tears wetting my shoulder and cuddled up to a warm half-ghoul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for those who have diligently followed the story! Sorry for being terrible and making you worry about story progress. As usual kudos and comment. Not really sure how the kagune use went. I've definitely read better. Let a gal know, yeah? xx


	16. I can't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been a piece of shit author and not posting. SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED. I travelled and there was exams and birthdays and work. Just so much to deal with. Also, warning you now that this chapter isn't very long BUT it is a goody. GUESS WHO ARRIVES IN THIS CHAPTER??

**CHAPTER 16**

 

I knew I couldn’t live in this perfect little bubble forever. Life couldn’t be that kind to me. It felt like _something_ would come to ruin what I had worked so hard to achieve. Hide was here with me and safe and he _loved me._ It felt like a matter of time for something to taint this perfect world I had made for us. 

 

With this expectation, it wasn’t the least bIt surprising to hear the loud banging on my door at 3 in the morning. Hide rubbed his face into my shoulder and mumbled about the noise. I hushed him beforegently untangling myself from his vice like embrace. Touka’s voice was muffled but still had plenty of volume; loud enough to wake my neighbours any moment now. _Tsk, so annoying_. I padded swiftly to the front door, wanting this commotion to finish up quickly.

 

“Kaneki, you bastard! Open up, I know you’ve trapped Hideyoshi with you. This is _insane, you can’t steal people away from their lives!”_ Touka’s voice echoed through the silent halls of the building, probably rousing more people from their peaceful slumber. The door handle was cool in my palm as I reluctantly turned it to be faced with an enraged ghoul. The familiar scowling face looked up at me with distaste.

 

“Good evening, Touka chan. If you could keep your voice down I am sure my neighbours would appreciate it.” My voice remained even and calm, clearly irking the already irritated ghoul. She shoved past me without invitation and stalked around my living room. I closed the door behind her, praying that what happens tonight leaves us both alive.

 

“Let him go, Kaneki.” Touka’s voice lowered to a suitable level now that she was less enraged but the fire still blazoned in her black eyes. My exasperated sigh made Touka’s hands twitch in irritation. It was obvious she wanted to wring my neck; I’m quite surprised she hadn’t attempted to yet.

 

“I can’t. Besides, he doesn’t want to leave me.” Her eyes rolled at this. Why was that so unbelievable? We were wildly in love, there was no possible way for us to separate now. I would never let that happen.

 

“Kaneki, you’re talking absolute nonsense. This isn't healthy. For either of you!” She paced restlessly around my small living room. For such a tiny girl, she held a lot of anger. She glared at me, impatiently waiting on a response. I shrugged at her, neither confirming or challenging the statement. A healthy relationship varies for all; it really depends on one’s opinion. 

 

“This isn’t a joke!” I winced at the volume and felt my own patience slip a bit. 

 

“Do you see me laughing, Touka chan? Believe me, I am taking my relationship with Hide very seriously. I have previously considered the pros and cons of us being together versus separated and this was the best solution. I am happy with Hide, Hide is safe, he loves me and we are together.” I tried to keep my voice level but I couldn’t help but be short with her so my responses came out snappy.

 

“He has a life, Kaneki. Family! Friends! School! Does none of that even matter to you?!” 

 

“No, it doesn’t matter any more! He’s with me now!” Touka looked taken aback with my shouting but quickly altered her features into a scowl. Hide didn’t need those things. I was his family now, I am his one and only friend. School will only distract him from _us_. Why was Touka even worrying about Hide? He was not her responsibility, he’s _my_ responsibility. He is my partner, so I will take care of hime. Touka had her own human to worry about, why was she butting into my affairs?!

 

“Bakaaa. You are taking away everything that makes him human, that makes him Hide. Let him return to the human world so he can be _happy.”_ Happy? _Happy? I_ am the one that makes Hide happy. Not just happy but _safe._

 

_“He is happy with me!_ Not just happy but _safe_ too _._ Hide knows I’m a half-ghoul, _he knows I’m the Centipede and the Eyepatch ghoul._ Do you know how many people would love to know what he knows. The CCG would be after him, ghouls would be after him. I can’t risk it, I can’t risk his life. He will be safe with me, I will keep him safe and happy!” Surely she should be able to understand; wanting to keep your loved ones safe. This was the logical thing to do. Touka was just being difficult.

 

“Kaneki,” Touka’s kagune manifested behind her, the shard like feathers appearing razor sharp “Hide is human and needs to go back to the real world. I’m taking him home.” Her mutilated wings glinted prettily behind her. I had wondered when she was going to bring out her kagune. She crouched low to the ground, widening her stance in preparation for a fight. Even if she was in her entirety, Touka chan didn’t stand a chance against me. While my kakuja was still developing and unstable, its power would be too much for her. The power would consume me and I would not stop. She would die if we fought.

 

I cracked the knuckles of my right hand, the popping sound ringing throughout the room.

 

“Touka chan,” _pop_ “think carefully about this now.” _Pop, pop._ I moved on to my left hand.

 

“Hide is mine. Only I have the right to decide what is and is not best for him.” _Pop, pop._ “I will protect him and our happiness, with my life. If anyone, _anyone,_ were to try to destroy that…” _pop_ “I will destroy them first.”

 

Her fists were noticeably shaking but she looked certain in her decision. _I can’t tell if she’s brave or just stupid. Classic, pigheaded Touka chan._ I brought out my regular kagune, in hopes of scaring her. The stretching skin on my back tingled unpleasantly with the slow release of my tentacles. They were whipping around behind me, reacting to my irritation. If she came much closer, her life will end tonight. Her eyes showed fierce defiance, defiance which I would crush if necessary.

 

“Kaneki…” She shifted her feet and I felt one of my tentacles lash out involuntarily. This time the victim was my innocent lamp post which was sent crashing to the ground. Touka did an admirable job of not even flinching but I could see the fear in her eyes.

 

Shuffling footsteps sounded to my right. I looked over to see my beautiful human leaning against the wall with one of his eyes still screwed up with sleep. I smiled softly at his adorable sleepy face. He was wearing sleep pants that were sitting low enough to know he wasn’t wearing underwear. I’d much prefer to be with Hide than dealing with this.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” He blinked a few times as he processed the scene in front of him. “…Touka chan?”

 

Hide proved to be one hell of a distraction because I soon felt the shards from Touka’s kagune tearing into my flesh. I was just about to tell him to go back to bed too. I didn’t even wince as they embedded themselves into me. They dissolved away quickly but left deep gashes in my flesh. The damage was almost immediately healed, my skin regenerated in no time. My eyes found Touka crouched low as she sent out another flurry of shards my way. Now anticipating the attack, my tentacles flashed in front of me on instinct. Every attack was blocked. I was too strong for her. She darted around me, unwilling to get to within my range. Each attack was swiftly blocked with little effort on my behalf. Touka jumped and slid and tumbled but to no avail. Her speed just couldn’t compare with the combination of my own reflexes and healing abilities.

 

Touka’s heavy panting was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Hide seemed to have gone into shock and remained silent in the hall. 

 

With her poor stamina, Touka was completely wiped out. Her limbs were shaking with exhaustion and sweat was dripping steadily down her face. In only a few strides, I stood in front of her. My hand snapped out and in the next second, I had her pinned to the ground by her neck. Her tiny body tensed below me as I kneeled over her. I pressed down on her wind pipe, feeling her oxygen flow constrict beneath my palm. Her eyes bulged with panic. Her mutilated kagune dispersed as she suffocated in my grip her hands came out to claw my fingers. She wordlessly mouthed at me, not able to talk with her throat closed up. _What a betrayal. Trying to take Hideyoshi away from me._ I tightened my grip around her neck and gazed down at her dispassionately. My black fingernails drew their own blood as I dug them into her skin. _Why was I not allowed to be happy?_

 

“…ne…ki…” The pleaded whisper forced it’s way out of her blueing lips. Her nails left scrapes on my hand which disappeared in one brief moment before repeating all over again. It’d be so easy. To kill her, I mean. Here she was, pinned on her back, like a helpless butterfly. I could claw my way into her chest and pull out her heart. Or maybe I should decapitate her, take her insolent head of those tiny shoulders…

 

“Please, Kaneki.” Warmth blanketed my back and I felt the elevated _ba-thump_ of a nervous heart beat against me. Tan arms made their way around my neck and I found myself being gently embraced from behind. Almost a cruel parody of what I was doing to Touka.

 

“Let her go. Please.” The soft tones of Hide’s voice using such beautiful manners almost made me let go just because he said so. But if I let her go, Touka would take him away. I needed to protect him. She needed to die. So Hide could be safe, so we could be happy. 

 

The arms around my neck tightened slightly, and damp lips were pressed to my neck in a soft kiss. I could feel them trembling against my skin. He was distraught. Would eliminating this threat make it better or worse? _What would be best…_

 

Touka’s hands were still desperately clawing at me and tears were streaking down either side of her face. _I need to kill her. To keep him safe. I need to._

 

_For Hide._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffe, sozz. I'll be sure to update within 3 months next time xx BUT LOVE YOU
> 
> Also, I really want to write DRAMAtical murder fics. Any fellow fans?


	17. Cleaning up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i take forever with my chapters now. IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT SO MUCH IM SORRY.

**CHAPTER 17**

There was no other choice. She brought it upon herself really. It’s not my fault. This wasn’t my fault. I have to do this. _For Hide._ Touka was still crying beneath me. Frantic and frightened. She really did look like a scared high school girl now.

“I’m sorry, Touka chan.” More tears poured out and she attempted to shake her head. I think ripping her heart out would be the most effective method but I would have to go under the ribs. Then again, I could always just smash through her ribcage. But Hide was here, I don’t want to traumatise him even more. No smashing then. I poised my free hand at her sternum and with one strong shove I was wrist deep. Touka jolted at the pain but lacked the air to scream. Less focus was directed to choking, I merely held her down now. The other hand was forced further into her chest, the warm gore now dripping down my arm.

“Kaneki! _Stop!_ ” Hide thumped his head against my back. The light sobbing was not coming from the girl about to die but from the human I was protecting. I paused my hand’s movement in Touka’s chest cavity to hear what Hide had to say.

“Just…just let her go.” His tears soaked through the thin cotton of my sleep shirt. “I’m going to stay with you, Kaneki. I’m gonna stay. Touka chan can’t take me away from you because I don’t want to leave. I’m gonna stay so _please, please let her go._ ” Hide’s words were sobbed into my shoulder blade. His words rang true and heartbreakingly sad.“Touka chan is your friend, Kaneki. Don’t do this…” Touka _was_ my friend. Not any longer. However Hide seemed quite upset at the idea of killing her. I softened my kagune and wrapped my crying human in my tentacles in an effort to comfort him. They curled around him and cocooned him in an embrace of cuddly limbs. Touka struggled to breathe with me halfway through her chest. Her breaths came out in short sharp burst and it looked as though she was concentrating on not vomiting.

“I’m sorry, Hide.” Touka’s eyes bulged horrifically as I forced my arm further into her chest. Hide jolted against my back and tugged at my shirt. His shouts and cries seemed far away. It was like I was underwater; all my senses seemed muted but I was driven with the urge to eliminate, to kill. I gripped her heart and felt its wild beating before tightening my fingers around the muscle. Touka took one last final gasp, looking up at me with mortified eyes. I watched the light fade from her eyes and she took her last few stuttering breaths. Her empty kakugan stared upwards, eerily black and red but with none of its previous fierceness. The tenseness in her body dispersed and I was left with my fist inside a warm limp doll.

“ _Kaneki…_ ” The breathless voice near my ear reminded me of reality. As my senses began to work normally once more, Hide’s trembling was finally noticed. Touka’s death was well-deserved. She had threatened to break us apart, to ruin my-no, our happiness. There was no room for risk, so I eliminated it. _For Hide._ My hand slid out with a sickening _schlick_ sound. Sticky red gore coated just halfway up my forearm. I was tempted to lick away at the residue, like a child would after it’s been given a spoon with cake batter on it. I turned my attention away to gauge Hide’s reaction. While I wasn’t expecting rainbows and smiles, what I saw was pure horrified shock. He had gripped my the material of my shirt so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His complexion too was a worrying shade of green. The usually bright brown eyes were glassed over and seemed to be staring at nothing but in the direction of Touka’s body. With my clean hand, I reached over to stroke his hair back. He shuddered at my touch before shifting his face away. It hurt but I could understand this reaction. I withdrew my hand but kept him incased in my kagune.

“Are you okay?” His eyes scrunched close and his lips were quivering. Poor Hide looked on the brink of sobbing. Such a gentle loving soul he was. So forgiving that he would even look past betrayal. I however am not as good as Hide. I could never forgive or forget Touka’s transgressions. Nor would I be able to forgive myself should anything happen to Hide because I let the enemy go. Yes, I am sure this was for the best. Hide just isn’t able to see past his grief at this moment.

Just when I thought broken sobbing was going to come spilling out, he grit his teeth and opened steely eyes. I arched a brow at his attitude. It had been awhile since Hide had last shown me any defiance or anger. My absence seemed to have magnified his loneliness so all I received was gratitude and love. What I see right now is neither gratitude nor love.

“…let go of me…” It was so lowly whispered I thought I might have imagined it for me. He started pushing at the tentacles around him, attempting to shove me away. Of course I tightened them around him, putting space between us at this stage would not be good for our relationship.

“Let go of me, Kaneki! You’re a killer! _You murdered Touka chan_. She’s _dead._ ” Hide’s voice steadily rose until he was shouting at me. Being awoken in the middle of the night and suddenly having to face this situation had take its toll on Hide’s emotional state. His voice cracked on the last word and his angry facade dissolved into a mess of tears and sobbing. I transferred Hide from my kagune to my arms. I held him bridal style but he kicked up a fuss at the sight of my still gory arm. I hushed him gently while he screamed profanity at me. He was in a fragile state of mind so I could excuse this much. The body could be dealt with later. At the moment, I had to attend to my little human.

“ _Don’t touch me._ You’re the _worst._ ” I frowned down at my human, he was being quite contradictory. While he insisted I didn’t touch him, he certainly had no qualms about touching me. He had his face buried into my chest and a fist screwed up in my shirt. I placed a kiss on the crown of his head and walked to our bedroom. The bed was still a mess from where we had been peacefully sleeping only an hour ago. I needed to go wash the blood from my arm so I could look less like the monster I am. I retracted my kagune and willed away my kakugan so I looked like his almost human Kaneki once more. Hide refused to look me in the eye and I worried about his frame of mind.

“Hide.” His eyes were firmly glued to the ground. There was only so much I would stand for. I gripped his face with my clean hand and forced him to look up at me.

“I’m going to wash up quickly. Don’t. Move.” I needed to eliminate any ideas about running away. My order was clear. Don’t run away, don’t leave, don’t move. Hide was left scowling on the bed with angry tears rolling down his cheeks. I strode towards the bathroom and I finally had a moment to myself. I let out a shuddering breath as I tried to process all of tonight’s events. It was so difficult to think with that Centipede side of me urging to go feed on the body in the other room. _Flesh, flesh, flesh, flesh._ No. _No. Not now…_

The gentle stream of water effectively washed away Touka’s bloody remnants. If only it could wash away tonight’s events. _What a stupid girl._ The reddish water swirled around the basin before disappearing into the drain. I rubbed my face with my wet but clean hands, the weight of tonight’s events making me even more weary. _I hope Hide is okay._

I cautiously stepped back into the bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief when I noted Hide still on the bed. My poor human was slumped over in an incredibly uncomfortable position. His legs still dangled over the edge from where he had been sitting upright earlier. Only now he had tilted to the left with his arms attempting to cradle his head. His breathing was deep and even and his full lashes kissed his cheeks now that they were closed. I made no noise as I stepped up next to him, Hide needed his rest. His long legs were lifted up onto the bed so that he lied more comfortably. His cute little toes curled a bit before relaxing once more. The comforter had been pushed down the bed from when Hide woke up before so I gently dragged it back over his slumbering form. He snuggled deeper into bed, huffing slightly in his sleep. Even with tears tracked down his face and not even conscious he was still a ray of sunlight to me, albeit in this state he was diluted sunshine; not as bright but still just as beautiful.

I skimmed the back of my knuckles across his cheeks, feeling the salt of his tears drag against my skin. I could feel his steady heartbeat thrum underneath the thin layer of his skin. The continuous pulse of his bloodstream called to my hungrier side. Saliva began to fill my mouth, a purely instinctual reaction. I swallowed heavily. I should stop. My fingers trailed lower, finding their way against Hide’s pale throat. My fingertips danced across his jugular, feeling every beat of his heart even more acutely. If I saw my reflection, I’m sure one of my eyes would be the monstrous black and red. _Flesh, flesh, flesh, flesh._ What I thought was just a headache had now escalated into a demanding hunger. It was a terrible idea but I couldn’t stop myself from leaning in close to that jugular and inhaling the mouthwatering aroma of Hide. The warm earthy scent made me dizzy and the wet _glug, glug_ sound of Hide’s heartbeat was tempting me to just bite into the soft and supple neck. _Flesh, flesh, flesh, flesh._ It was all laid out for me, mine for the taking. Hide was mine, I could do whatever I wanted to him. _Flesh, flesh, flesh, flesh._ Bite him, fuck him, love him or all three simultaneously. My mouth was flooding and I couldn’t swallow quick enough. What I missed was soon running down my chin. It spattered onto the covers. _Flesh, flesh, flesh, flesh._ My fingertips drummed lightly on surface of his skin, maintaining the same pace as Hide’s own heartbeat. I could tear into the flesh now, it’d be so easy. _I could take a bite out of his shoulder, he wouldn’t even die._

“..neki..” Hide’s utterance shook me out of my dark reverie but thankfully I had not woken him up. That sleep of his was necessary. If he was well-rested, it would make dealing with tomorrow much easier. In the meantime, I had to handle this distracting hunger of mine. Luckily there was still a ghoul body in another room. Probably still warm too. I tore myself away from the tempting vulnerable form of my human lover and went to have breakfast in the other room.

Touka’s body was just as I left it. Empty eyes staring blankly, chest ripped open and limp and useless as a used rag. Gore and blood surrounded her, it’d take hours to clean it up but I’d have to do it before Hide wakes up. Who knew such a tiny body could bleed so much? I knelt next to the body of a person I used to call friend. I lifted up one of her little wrists. _Good._ Her skin had cooled down a bit but there was still some lingering warmth. It’s bad enough that it’ll taste awful, I don’t want it to be completely disgusting. I bit off her pinky and ring finger, my teeth sawed through the bone easily. It tasted like dirt but I chewed as little as possible before swallowing. There was a long way to go still. I tore off the rest of the fingers on that hand, hearing and feeling the bones crunch and shatter under my teeth. The more of her I consumed, the less hunger I could I feel tearing at my stomach and mind. I thought not of all the memories Touka and I shared together. I didn’t think about how many people would miss her. I didn’t contemplate what kind of future I had just taken from her. None of that mattered. She had tried to take away my future and she had faced the consequences of that mistake. Now her body will give me sustenance, it will give me power. My kakuja will develop even more and I will be even closer to being complete.

It wasn’t until the sun peaked through my windows that I had finally finished eating and cleaning up the mess that had occurred last night. No sign of death existed in my tiny living space and the only thing I had to worry about was fixing Hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't even what I planned to write in the beginning. It took a dark turn - as per usual. Now howl Kaneki deal with Hide?


	18. I did it for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while. (hides away with guilt) 
> 
> I have a lovely new chapter for you. Twisted fluff is involved?
> 
> Please kudos, comment and/or subscribe. I love to know what you guys think!!

**CHAPTER 18**

 

I awoke to the soft click of the bedroom door shutting and bolted upright. The bed was cold and lonesome. _Where was Hide?_ There was a few seconds of heart dropping panic before the fragrant scent of coffee hit me. Hide stood near the door, head down and two steaming cups in hand. The blonde hair was still in a messy bedhead array and his wrinkled pyjamas fell loosely around his frame. _I need to review his diet…_

 

_“_ You cleaned up, huh?” The soft voice was tinged with sadness and it made my heart ache for him. I didn’t say anything because it was obvious that I had. He hid his face behind his hair as he made his way over to me. With his shoulders slumped over, Hide slowly trudged over to the bed.

 

“What did you do with Touka chan, Kaneki?” He handed me a cup of coffee and I gingerly accepted the drink. I pondered what to tell him. Hide must be in a sensitive frame of mind still so there was no possible way I could tell him what I really did. ‘ _Y’know, I ate her remains bit by bit so I could absorb her power’- no I don’t think that explanation would be well received at all._

 

“Kaneki?” He seated himself next to me, our bodies brushing one another lightly. Now that we were closer I could see that that his pretty brown eyes were swollen and red. _The crying._ My poor precious human.

 

“I…dealt with it. Please don’t worry yourself with it, Hide.” He looked away from me at this and I saw his empty hand ball into a fist. I sighed and took a sip of the coffee awaiting the next uncomfortable statement.

 

“You…you killed her. For me, apparently. Why would you do that? _How_ could you do that?” I took another long draw from my cup before placing both of our drinks on the side table. His now empty hand also furled inward. I lightly grasped his face and gently pulled it towards me.

 

“You’re worth more to me than anything, _anyone._ It was easy to choose who I would rather alive. And I will always choose you. I live for you, Hide. If you weren’t alive, safe, or with me then my life isn’t worthwhile. I need you to be my side. I love you, Hideyoshi and I would sacrifice everything for you.” Those big brown eyes of his gleamed with unshed tears as he listened to my declaration. I know he must be feeling the crushing weight of my words but they were true. He had asked me why and how, I provided those reasons for him. 

 

A shuddering breath left his full lips as he processed what I had just said. Surprisingly enough, Hide had not anticipated my love for him extending this far. It was frustrating having this much devotion and love for a person and them being unaware of the depth of these emotions. Hide’s eyes scrunched closed. To block out my face? Words? Reality? Who knows. Hide was responsible for these feelings, he is the reason I am like this. He has always been my sunshine, my voice. 

 

I shifted closer towards my fragile little human, covering his fists with my own open palms. I rested my forehead against his, white silky strands sliding against fluffy blonde hair. I brushed his closed lids with gentle kisses, trying to convey my sympathy for him. This life wasn’t easy but it was ours and I was determined to live it together.

 

Hide remained unmoving against my affections. I nuzzled my face against his, waiting for any kind of reaction. Nothing. I stroked my hands over his, soothing the balled hands until they unfurled and lay lax beneath mine. My lips caressed his soft cheek before inching toward his mouth. A soft peck was pressed to the corner of Hide’s mouth and I could feel the muscles twitch at the contact.

 

“Hide,” my lips brushed over his, “do you still love me?” I drew patterns across the palms of his hands with my black nails. I did my utmost to be gentle, tender, loving. I could feel the quiver of his lips at our close range. Hide gave me a jerky nod in response to my question. _That’s not enough._ My lips trailed back up his cheek to whisper against the shell of his ear.

 

“Are you sure, Hide? I’m not feeling very loved…” I breathed hotly into his ear and watched triumphantly as the tip turned red. Nothing was cuter than an embarrassed, blushing Hide. The innocence would just make his defilement all the prettier. I wanted nothing more than to make this human buck and plead and moan underneath me. Last night’s event hit too close to home and I needed to mould my body to his, to confirm that he’s actually here with _me_ ; _that he’s mine_. As much as I wanted to pin him down and fuck him senseless _now_ , I knew I had to refrain myself. Only for a moment. Hide was still coming to terms with things. So this had to be gently coerced and prodded into action.

 

Hide swallowed, his throat making an audible click. He finally opened his eyes, no longer on the brink of crying. Now they looked full of resignation, an unhappy acceptance. His current feelings on the matter were of no concern to me, he can learn to be happy with me. Just like before. Before Touka came over and ruined everything. It’s fine, we will be closer than before. I’ll make sure of it.

 

“I…” I looked at him expectantly, awaiting the only words that could make me happy.

 

“I- I love you, Kaneki.” The admission was quiet but beautiful. I smiled warmly, that mere sentence giving me tingles. I kissed him gently on the lips, keeping it chaste for the time being. Hide’s lips were warm and dry against mine. I removed a hand from his and slid it around the nape of his neck bringing him closer. We kissed, feeling the heat between us slowly build. The seam of Hide’s lips dampened as I traced it with my tongue, silently requesting entrance. My human shakily exhaled but cracked his mouth open just enough for me to snake inside. I glided my tongue across every surface, tracing familiar ridges and dips. A breathy moan escaped from the blonde as I coaxed his tongue into tangling with mine. Hide attempted to pull away but I chased his mouth and we ended up falling back onto the bed. He attempted to utter some kind of argument but I would have none of that. I pulled Hide’s legs up onto the bed so he was more comfortable before settling back over him and kissing him senseless. There was an alluring flush in his cheeks and when I pulled away his eyes appeared slightly dazed. I preened with my ability to reduce my human to this with merely kissing.

 

“Mmmm but what about me do you love?” My elbows rested on either side of his head. I kissed at the arch of his neck, enjoying the way he squirmed under my touch. His eyebrows scrunched together as he finally understood my question. 

 

“I can easily list the things I love about you. Your blonde hair that embodies sunlight on a spring day, your absurd foreign music tastes, your unending compassion for others, the willingness to befriend a quiet child who kept their nose in a book.” As I spoke into his neck, Hide squirmed more. He never enjoyed being complimented.

 

“Y’know what else I love about you? I love the way your eyelids flutter when you get close to coming. I love that when you’re horny enough, you lose your filter and I get to hear every desperate, filthy plea that goes through your head. I love that your hole clings to me whenever I put something of mine in there. I especially love the way you call out my name when you’re at your peak, unable to ho hold your passion back mmmm think I love that one the most. Like I am the only person that could make you come like that, like I’m the only person that matters.” I nuzzled the spot behind his ear and placed wet kisses on the thin skin there. Hide sputtered in what was probably shock and embarrassment. 

 

“Ka-kaneki! Don’t say stuff like that; _it’s weird.”_ Hide needed to understand. It was these things that caused me to do what I did last night.When I moved back over my human, his eyes were downcast and an embarrassed pink painted his cheeks as well as the tips of his ears. Such a sweet naive thing he was.

 

“Hideyoshi. it’s all those things _and more_ that make me love you. What I did last night? I did that for you. _Because I love you._ I’d die for you and now you know that I would also _kill_ for you. That’s how much I’m in love with you Hide…” His pretty brown eyes softened as he listened to me profess my love for him. In a surprisingly affectionate move, he pushed up and pecked me on the lips. The sweet gesture sent a bolt of an arousal to my member. _This is serious - not yet._

 

“I get it, Kaneki. Y’know you can love me without doing the bad stuff though. I d-don’t want anything like last night to happen e-ever again.” He tried to be firm but his voice wavered and stuttered. _Adorable._ I smiled down at my cute little blonde but he looked back at me as stern as he could look at this moment. I huffed lightly.

 

“I can’t make any promises - “

 

“But - “ I did not appreciate being spoken over. My eyes narrowed at him, conveying my displeasure at his abrupt rudeness. He quietened down soon enough. I continued as if he hadn’t even spoken.

 

“-although I will make sure to minimise any damage and harm if any risks or threats were to occur. You come before anything and anyone else. Understand, Hide?” I pushed his hair behind his ear and watched him suck his bottom lip underneath his teeth. Swelling slightly under the pressure, it looked as plush as a marshmallow. I squashed the urge that told me to take that lip in between my own teeth and suck bruising marks all over it.

 

Hide contemplated what I had said before hesitantly nodding his head yes. _Good boy._ Now all that was left to do was reaffirm our relationship. Of course that would be through more _physical_ means. Gently though. I needed to start out gentle. My fingers carded their way through Hide’s thick hair. The silky strands slid through effortlessly; lovely, soft and gold they were. The action calmed my human somewhat as I repeated the action. Hide’s eyes drooped shut, his long eyelashes fluttering as he was lulled into a lovely calm and submissive state. His teeth released his bottom lip and his mouth was left slightly ajar in an incredibly enticing manner. Slow even breathing made me worry he would fall asleep before we got to the good part. An unconscious Hide was not what I wanted. _Today at least._

 

 

I pressed a soft kiss to an even softer mouth, rousing Hide from his near slumber. A quiet _mmm_ sound came from him as he blinked his eyes open. The next kiss was slightly firmer, teasing him into a deeper kiss. When his tongue wetly slid against my lips, my mouth opened to greedily welcome him inside. I sucked at Hide’s tongue and he moaned weakly. Hide explored my mouth with the comfortable familiarity that comes from having kissed a person so many times over. Warm hands wound themselves around my neck and into my hair. At the current moment they were gentle and comforting; holding me firmly to him. There would be no complaint on my behalf if those hands were to become more passionate. The hand that was in Hide's hair now snaked its way down to finger at the hem of his sleep shirt. I grazed the flesh of his stomach there and felt his muscles contract at the light touch. My hand continued to lightly brush his skin until he grunted into the kiss and arched his back pointedly. The hands in my hair tightened in frustration and I chuckled internally at his restlessness. In the next three seconds, I rolled our bodies and reversed our positions. Hide looked flustered and confused, his hair in a fluffy disarray from our switch. His body was slumped on top of me, allowing me to feel the boner he was sporting. A sweet blush coloured his face pink as tried to slide off of me. My arms closed around his waist, trapping him where he laid. 

 

“Kaneki?” His brows furrowed in confusion. _So cute._

 

“Show me how much you love me, Hide.” It seemed Hide didn’t quite get the gist. Looking like a cute confused puppy, his head tilted to the side. My hands slid down and squeezed his ass to give him some idea of what I meant. Those bright brown eyes widened in realisation and the blush from before deepened further. 

 

“Oh, uhm but Kaneki..that’s… I mean to say I, uh,” What was with this hesitance? I could feel that he was hard, the heat of his erection was making my own body uncomfortably warm. _Couldn’t he just get on with it?_ I was dying to be inside him but a little more patience and I believe the reward would be more than worthwhile. Hide was still unsure of us. Last night had really rocked his beliefs, he was _questioning_ things again. _If it was possible to kill Tpuka twice, I would do it._

 

Just like before, I would have to get his body on board before his mind. 

 

The firm cheeks of Hide’s ass felt phenomenal under my hands so I took it upon myself to start massaging them. The flesh was supple, with just the right amount of give to it. I used enough force to gently rock him against my body, the pressure causing our lengths to rub together teasingly. Long eyelashes fluttered closed as he began to succumb to the pleasure. His flushed face rested against my chest with his bottom lip once agin tucked into his teeth. I continued the sensual massage, listening to his breathing hitch or fasten.

 

“Can you not show me how much you love me? You mustn’t love me all that much, if at all. Did I kill Touka chan for nothing? Was last night all in vain then?” Hide’s eyes popped open and he bolted upright. The sudden rearrangement dislodged my hands so I settled them atop of his hips. The human sitting on me was flustered and could only spit out a handful of words that barely strung into a sentence.

 

“Wha-? No, Kaneki. I love you but you -the things you did…Not all of them. Wait - maybe all of them. But I do love you! I’m still just… I. er, don’t really like to…” As adorable as he was in this stuttering innocent mess, I needed things to progress a little quicker. I cupped the bulge in his pants and the stuttering came to a sudden halt. 

 

“You don’t really like what? It seems you _love_ this. Your body knows you love me. Lookat how needy you are for my touch.” I squeezed his length over his pants a weak moan spilled out of his lips. “Come now, Hide. Just show me how much you want me, love me.” The human took a few seconds but gave me a hesitant nod. Happy with this response, I released his member after one last stroke. Now it was Hide’s turn to do all the work.

 

After steadying himself with a deep breath, he began undressing. There was no show to it, just barely concealed anxiousness. The shirt slipped off his arms and landed on the floor quietly. The pants seemed a little more awkward to deal with. He pushed his pants down to his thighs, his erection slapping against his belly. With a bit of manoeuvring, Hide had both of his legs freed and kneeled over me completely bare. My hands circled over the smooth skin of his thighs as I waited for Hide’s next move. His hands played with the hem of my shirt and his eyes nervously glanced at mine to make sure it was okay. I smiled warmly at him, happy for him to take a bit of initiative. With my approval, trembling hands rucked up my shirt. I raised my arms when necessary and soon felt the cool air of the room kiss my chest. Fingertips gently ran down my chest, so light that they almost weren’t touching. They didn’t stop at my waistband but began to drag my pants down. Hide shuffled backwards until he had successfully unclothed me. My own erection stood proud and swollen between us, the head shiny with my arousal. Hide had shifted back up my body and rested on my upper thighs.

 

“I’m not really sure what to do…” His eyes darted all over the place, clearly nervous. They failed to meet my own or glance down below my waist. There was no need to be so anxious. I’ve seen him in varying states of undress countless times. Not to mention the occasions where he had lost his shame and surrendered to the pleasure. Those times were especially mouthwatering; I got to hear every delicious thought that crosses his mind. It is quite endearing to see this side of Hide though. He still holds some innocence despite my efforts to defile it. He was like a pretty flower; it was almost a shame to pluck it from the earth but I wanted it to be mine.

 

_My sweet_ _human._

 

_I’ll teach you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm already excited for the next chapter. It's not finished yet (sorry) but I can guarantee some smutty goodness. 
> 
> I tried to portray Kaneki's loving manipulation but I'm not sure how it turned out. I know for sure it wasn't subtle but do you think it was effective? Fluffy? Twisted? 
> 
> DO TELL ME


	19. Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just 2000+ words of smut

**CHAPTER 19**

 

Clammy hands stroked the length of my chest uncertainly. Hide has touched my body many times but today he seemed quite unsure of himself. Once again, I thought of being able to crush Touka’s heart inside of her chest just one more time. The slow pace was driving me crazy but I would tolerate it for Hide. He needed some gentle guidance and I would gladly be the only one to provide that for him.

 

“Kiss me.” The demand was simple and obeyed instantly albeit slowly. Damp warm lips eventually collided with my own. Hide kept the kiss slow and gentle; the complete opposite of how I wanted it. 

I pried his lips open and managed to snake in my tongue. The wet cavern of his mouth was delightfully warm and I thoroughly enjoyed the time I had inside there. Hide’s hands clung to my shoulders tightly at first but slowly relaxed as he melted into our kiss. He was needy and pliable by the time I pulled my mouth away from his.

 

When Hide pulled back, his eyes opened to reveal blown out pupils. His breathing was slightly laboured and he looked hungrier than ever. Looking at his body now, his erection had become wet at the tip and his hips shifted impatiently.

 

“Alright, Hide. Prepare yourself for me. You know how I do it.” Hide poised one, two fingers at his pouty lips. I watched enraptured as those long digits slid into his mouth. Lewd sucking and slurping sounds made my erection twitched in front of Hide’s. Hooded eyes glanced down to see how my member was reacting. Obviously wanting to drive me crazy, the sounds increased in volume punctuated with a moan here and there. His fingers left his mouth with a loud pop, now glistening with saliva. Hide reached behind himself and from the gap in between his legs, I watched him insert his index finger. It went in easy enough and I urged him to add another one.

 

“C’mon Hide, I’m sure you can fit another one in there.” He gnawed at his lip and pushed in the next finger alongside the first. Hide’s erection drooled as he fingered himself open over me. The sticky substance dropped onto me, warm and wet. I couldn’t watch the show in front of me without doing anything so one hand came up to slowly jack my cock while my other one rubbed circles into Hide’s smooth thigh. Hide started scissoring his fingers and his other hand went up to grasp his own member. His breath stuttered as he watched me watch him. The blonde was being unusually quiet. The filth that I loved to hear was strangely absent this time. Although this shy and sensual Hide that I was seeing now was just as sexy as the slutty bigmouth Hide I was used to.

 

The heat in my belly was slowly rising and I couldn’t wait to be inside my human. Hide inserted a third finger without my say so. His breathing hitched as he pushed all the way to the knuckle and just held them there, accommodating to the stretch. I decided to offer my own encouragement for my cute little human.

 

“That’s it Hide. You’re almost ready for me, aren’t you? Look at you, being such a good boy.” Hide’s dick twitched in his grasp. He moaned lowly as he started to finger himself with all three fingers. They moved roughly, thrusting almost brutally as he listened to me praise him.

 

“You’re slutty little hole wants more than just fingers, doesn’t it? It’s ok Hide, you’ll get something bigger. You’re working hard to get my cock, I can tell. _God_ , you look so _good._ ” And he did. He was panting as he thrusted into his fist and back onto his fingers. I thought for sure he was going to come and soak me in his come. Just when it looked like he was gonna burst he took out his fingers and wrenched his hand away from his erection. It twitched angrily but Hide leant forward and rubbed it against mine. He smashed his lips against my own in a desperate kiss. Our teeth clacked together as Hide went to deepen the kiss. Finally, Hide pulled away and rested his sweaty forehead against mine.

 

“ _Kaneki…”_ Hide panted into the air warm air between us. His eyes were shyly cast downward “…I’m ready for you now.” I gave Hide a toothy smile and gently pushed him back by the shoulders. He yielded against me easily and returned to his previous position. I was watched with lust-blown brown eyes. His stare was making me feel giddy and I felt high on his attention. My hands slid down his chest, making sure to roughly scrape at his nipples. Hide let out a tiny gasp and arched out for more. I continued my journey down his body pausing to thumb at his pretty hipbones. His erection stood upright in the middle. Like a beacon, it begged for attention. The tip was flushed a dark red. Pre-come slicked his length, having been spread around from his previous hand job. I touched the head lightly, running my finger down his slit. Hide whimpered at the touch and thrust towards me. I tsked him gently, sending him an admonishing look. He huffed slightly but made no protest. I gave his balls a light squeeze, feeling how tight they were. My index finger made way to his perineum, giving the patch of skin some gentle attention. Hide’s breathing turned shaky as I moved my strokes to the soft skin of his hole. His centre was hot to the touch and was slightly damp with the leftover saliva. I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked the flavour of Hide from them. 

 

After generously coating three of my own fingers in saliva, I brought them back to Hide’s ass. He tilted his hips to give me better access, the tempting arch of his back elongating his pretty form. I pressed my fingers together and _pushed_. The wrinkled flesh parted easily and I was greeted with the tight inner walls of Hide’s entrance. Hide whined as he was filled up again and wiggled his hips back onto my hand. He dropped his head to his chest and rose his hips off my fingers before dropping back down on them again. I watched enraptured as my human worked himself over me.

 

“Hide, you look so pretty riding my fingers. Do you like the way I fill you up?” He nodded his head enthusiastically and proceeded to go even harder.

 

“More Kaneki, I need _more.”_ Hide was finally in the lust filled mess. His thoughts were consumed with thoughts of me and the need for _more._ I was more than eager to fulfil that need. I slipped my fingers from the welcoming hold they had on me. Hide sobbed with the loss but I hushed him gently.

 

“It’s okay, Hide. I’m gonna tell you what to do, okay? You just have to listen to me and everything will be okay.” I soothed the distraught human with a soft voice and comforting hands. Hide calmed down enough to stop whining. Those gorgeous brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

 

“Alright, if you say so. What do I need to do, Kaneki?” He looked down at me with such earnest and my chest felt like it was going to burst with how much love I felt for this human.

 

“You need to lube the both of us. Here.” I handed Hide our bottle of lube and held it awkwardly. He looked at me questioningly, needing more direction. _So naive, so cute._

 

“Pump some out onto your palm. Yes, just like that. I want you to dip two fingers into that and slick up your ass.” He carefully covered two fingers and reached behind just like before.

 

“Now, you need to circle your entrance. Make it nice and wet Hide. Good? Okay slick those fingers up again for me. Now I need you to finger yourself nice and deep with the lube on there. You need to be slippery deep inside there. We want my cock to go in smoothly, don’t we Hide?” A beautiful embarrassed blush painted his cheeks and ears. So he was comfortable with saying but not listening. Huh. _This will be interesting._ My human’s breath was shaky as he followed my commands. Doing as I told him, he looked so good fingering himself open. He was being so obedient, so lovely.

 

“You have to slick me up now Hide. I want you to rub the rest of the lube on my cock, okay? Be nice and gentle. Mmmm yeah, that’s good just like that.” With the remaining lube in his hand, he grasped my erection and spread the lube over it. Hide wet his lips with his tongue as he watched his hand glide up and down my shaft.

 

“Sit up higher. Hold my cock at the base and put the tip just at your entrance.” Hide followed my instruction and slid his hand to the base of my cock so he could hold me upright. I felt myself throb in his soft hand as his movements came to a stop. I was pushed into place and could feel the soft skin of his entrance just touch my member.

 

“That’s good, real good. Okay Hide, I want you to drop down on me. Just a little bit, alright?” Hide did as I asked and slowly lowered his hips. His ass opened up for me and the head of my cock made its way into his warm body. Hide stopped there and my name was keened as he adjusted to the stretch.

 

“Does that feel nice, Hide? Is this what you wanted? You have my thick cock opening you up, do you feel yourself stretching around me? You’re so _tight._ I thought I would have fucked you loose by now. _Ahhh_ Hide, I can feel you clenching around me. You must be feeling it. I want you to work yourself down now. I want every inch of me to slide into your tight little ass.” Still being as obedient as ever, Hide lowered his hips down. It was a smooth steady glide and I soon bottomed out. Hide was panting as his ass finally touched my pelvis.

 

“Shit, that feels good. I’m right to the hilt now. Are you feeling full? Is my cock deep enough for you?”

 

“Kaneki…” His eyes met mine and they no longer sparkled with desperation. On the contrary they were filled with fiery determination.

 

“…shut up.” I balked at the statement but had no time to respond. His hips rose up on their own accord before they dropped back down. _Hard._ My own breath was punched out of me as Hide started a rough, fast rhythm. His dick bounced in front of me, slapping his belly every time he thrust down. I watched him work for his orgasm. He pulled up, almost letting me slip out before dropping down again with a wet slap. He circled his hips, grinding his ass to get me deep as possible. The tight wet vice was driving me crazy. Hide really had slicked himself up from the inside and I could _feel_ it. His walls sucked at me, wanting me deeper and I wanted nothing more than to go deeper.

 

“ _Oh,_ Kaneki! You feel so good, _you’re so deep.”_ He tilted his body back and braced himself on my thighs as he worked his hips up and down. With Hide positioned this way, I could see the way his ass hungrily took my erection. Lube and pre-come was leaking out the side and pooling in the hair at my crotch. Hide worked himself even more fervently, turning the leakage into a frothy mess. His chest was heaving with the exertion of riding me so fiercely. His brows were furrowed as he concentrated on his movement and trying to feel good. _God he looked perfect._

 

On the next thrust down I took the initiative to bring up my own hips. Hide threw back his head and shouted as my cock slid past his prostate. The thrust made my hips slam into Hide’s ass hard and I wondered if he would have bruises.

 

“ _Again._ Kaneki, do that again.” It was my turn to be obedient and I did as I was asked. I slammed my hips up again making his fleshy cheeks jiggle upon impact. Hide was moaning and pushing back as I continued to fuck up into him. His hole contracted around me, obviously close to coming. My own member was burning with the need to come but not just yet. 

 

“Come here.” I wanted to kiss him again. Those plush mouth that was panting, moaning and crying out for me. I wanted, _needed_ those lips on mine. This command wouldn’t be ignored. I leant up and grabbed at one of arms. My hold on him slid to his wrist which I used to yank him to my chest. Hide now laid over me, his forearms supporting him on either side of my head. My fingers slid down to firmly grasp each of Hide’s cheeks. The smooth flesh fell victim to my tight hold as I fucked up roughly into him. Hide’s wide eyes fell shut in pleasure as I pounded into him. With his pretty mouth finally nearby, my lips pressed to his to steal a kiss. I snaked my tongue inside and thoroughly mapped out the familiar territory.

 

Hide struggled to pull back. Only because I followed his mouth as he tried to escape the kiss. He finally separated with a breathless laugh that quickly turned into a groan.

 

“I love you Hide, so much.” I peppered kisses over his face and neck. “So much. Love you so much.” I rolled us over, needing to fuck into my human the way I’ve wanted since I woke up. While Hide offered no resistance, I still pinned both of his wrists in one hand above his head. _Old habits die hard they say._ It just felt so _good._ Under me, moaning on my cock and within my grasp.

 

“You can’t leave me, never leave me. Mine, you’re _mine.”_ Hide’s legs wrapped tight roundly waist as I fucked as hard and as deep as I could.

 

“ _Yes, yes I’m yours Kaneki._ I’m not going a-anywhere. Mmm love you too.” It’s always _those words_ that make me come undone. I came hard, filling Hide up with my seed. I finished Hide off with my hand as I fucked through my orgasm. It only took a couple of strokes before Hide’s come splashed between us, his tight hole milking me of the rest of my come. In my blissed out state, Hide managed to slip a hand out of my hold. The newly freed hand slid into my hair and pulled me down for a long kiss. We met in a sweet and gentle embrace. His soft tongue dancing with my own and his mouth suckling softly at my lips. I released his other wrist in favour of cupping his face. The other free hand joined the first in my hair and we made out for what seemed like a lifetime. 

 

I slumped to the side and dragged Hide close to me, heedless of the many fluids coating our bodies. His arms folded against my chest and he flung a leg over the both of mine. Neither of us said a word but happily stayed in each other’s company. 

 

_I guess today is a day in bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty clueless about where this story is going now and that makes me sad. I have a smut scene i want to add but I actually have lost sense of my plot rn. So yeah. Halp.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck. I havent felt drawn to writing in a very long time and I apologise for letting you guys down. I wanted to punch out an ending for all of you for some closure. It's not very long but it was as much as my brain could do.

**CHAPTER 20**

 

**_EPILOGUE_ **

 

Kaneki was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep when I came home. His snowy white hair spread out in a halo across his pillow as his thin nose scrunched up unconsciously. I put down the novel I had bought for him and shrugged off the heavy jacket I wore. 

 

It took a few months of begging and long drawn out blowjobs before I was allowed to leave the apartment alone. The aching jaw was well worth the freedom. The arcade was just as much fun as I remembered it, losing myself to another world of combat fighting and race car driving. Coming home to reality was nice in its own way too I suppose.

 

Kaneki was still naked from our earlier romp, the blanket wrapped hazardously around his waist. My body still ached pleasantly with how thorough he was, _pervy half-ghoul getting carried away again._ His features were relaxed and peaceful, looking much sweeter than what I knew him to be. Looking at the definition his body had recently acquired made me warmer under the collar. Where his stomach used to be flat and soft, now it was cut with _abs_ and _pecs._ Those arms used to be skinny and weak, now they were lean and strong. Looking at the man he had become gave me a confusing rush of sadness and pride. He had become so much _more_ but he was so _different._ I loved him, without a shadow of a doubt. It’s just I wish that we were together under different circumstances.

 

After a moment longer of unashamed ogling, I crawled in next to my slumbering lover. Dragging the covers over us both, I found my own space half on top of him and half on the bed. With a leg and an arm wrapped around the warm body, I slowly drifted off.

 

~ ~ ~

 

I felt hot, too hot. My gut was burning with the familiar sensation of bright hot pleasure. I floated around in the uncertain space of awake and asleep before I finally roused to wakefulness. Finally registering the warm, wet pleasure around my member, my eyes lazily pried open to see a white head bobbing up and down my lap. A particularly fierce suck had my hips jolting and the throat around my cock tightening as I thrusted myself deeper. Kaneki backed off, coughing as he regained his breath. His lips were shiny and swollen with his efforts which were _very much_ appreciated. 

 

“Good morning.” Kaneki’s voice was either rough after the morning blowjob or from sleep still. Either way, the low tone had me twitching in front of his face. White strands went this way and that as he ran his long fingers through his hair. He rested his head against my thigh and looked up from beneath his lashes with a coy smile. I pulled him up to my lips with a hand under his chin and licked into his mouth. I could taste myself on him still and pulled him closer for more. Kaneki positioned himself over me and slotted our erections together. The half ghoul swivelled his hips and my breath caught. My arms snaked around his waist while we pretty much just panted into each others’ mouths. We rutted against one another, both blindly searching for release. Kaneki moaned out my name and I could almost feel the vibration on my tongue. I reached down and grasped both of us in hand. My fist flew along our lengths, pushing us to fruition. Kaneki’s head dipped down and I felt his teeth at my throat. He bit and suckled and worried at the skin. I could feel the flesh bruising under his attention. Electricity hummed under my skin, had me feeling every touch _so acutely_. A harsher bite had me bucking into my hand as I came between us. Kaneki moaned, lapping up the small trickle of blood. He thrusted into the wet heat on our bellies before adding his own release to the mix. 

 

Our sweat cooled and the seed on us soon became tacky. Kaneki pressed a warm kiss to his new mark before climbing off me and offering a hand up. I took it gratefully and we slowly ambled our way to the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and we waited for the water heat up. The half ghoul stepped backwards into the stream tugging me along with him. I rolled my eyes but dutifully followed behind him, cramming ourselves into the small shower cubicle. We helped washed each other, hands gliding over wet skin threatening to start another round. However, the touches did not linger for too long, purely affectionate and efficient. The steam filled the small space quickly, keeping us damp even when we weren’t in the water. I pressed a soft peck to Kaneki’s cheek before going to step out. Kaneki liked to shower for a very long time and I simply didn't have the heat tolerance for that. I reached for the towel but found myself yanked back under the stream.

 

“Kaneki!?” I sputtered out my confusion as I attempted to blink out the water in my eyes. I was rubbing my eyes when my mouth was bombarded. Kaneki kissed me ferociously as if we hadn't just rutted on the bed 15 minutes prior. I tried to disengage but was roughly pulled back into the kiss with a sharp nip to the tongue in admonishment. I indulged him for a time, working on getting the kiss to a calmer and gentler pace. When he finally managed to break away, his lips were trembling and his eyes looked glassy. I stroked the his cheek, thumbing away the drop of water that sprayed from above.

 

“Say it.” His voice cracked and I haven’t heard him sound this vulnerable in a long time. Stormy eyes gazed into mine looking as forlorn as ever. My other hand came up to fully grasp his face, bring him in for a soft kiss. I tasted the water on our lips and felt the tremble beneath his skin. When we separated, I leant my forehead on his, our noses rubbing together and our eyes locked.

 

“I love you, Kaneki Ken. Never doubt that. Not now.” I kissed him once more before bringing him into an embrace. Tucking him under my chin as I rocked us under the hot stream. Kaneki’s arms came up behind my back to rest on my shoulders. His body shook slightly as I hushed him. Of course I loved him. I was the only one who could love this Kaneki Ken. And I would continue to love him until I died.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and advice is welcome. Let me know what yall think.
> 
> Hey - follow me on my fresh new tumblr account: closetblgal.tumblr.com


End file.
